Worlds Collide
by Morganna Saphire Raven
Summary: Once again darkness descends upon Gaia and threatens all who live there. Will they all be able to put aside their differences in time to saves the plant?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Days after Omega, The Ultimate Weapon had been defeated by Vincent Valentine; The world still reeling in shock. Five People could be seen standing in front of the Shin-Ra building in grave silence.

"Geez you'd think we'd been punished enough, What with the "Jenova Wars" and the "Remnant Battle"; But to have OMEGA resurrected, taking the lives of so many people and then to have it come crashing through Headquarters... It just ain't fair! Reno solemnly states.

"Not much left!" Rude replies.

Tseng calmly adds. "Mostly a twisted pile of steel and rubble"

Elena just stood there staring at the place she had come to call home.

Rufus cuts the silence, vehemently stating. "But this is our Punishment! For standing idle this past year and doing NOTHING!" His normally calm voice rising ever so slightly.

The four TURKS turn to him. "But BOSS, What about the Airship?"

Looking at the four people standing with him Rufus replies. "But was it truly enough? I have the means and resources at my disposal. I still have the authority of this company and yet I have done nothing to truly help the people of this world; the people I should be governing and helping to rebuild their lives." Rufus snorts with disgust. "I am acting no better than my father." A man who Rufus had come to further despise the more he had learned about the man who had been 'The President'. "We took ownership of our part for the tragedies that have plagued humanity these last few years but we've turned our backs on our responsibilities!" A fierce light blossomed in Rufus' eyes; his right hand clenching as he remembered how his father had felt about 'The Common People'. Of how they were only mindless tools to be used to further his gain. Flushing with anger but in a calm almost deadly voice. "I AM NOT MY FATHER!"

The four Turks jump a little, startled at the vehemence in his statement.

"I know the people have names, faces, and stories." Memories from when he had been 'kidnapped' rising to the surface of his mind. "They have just as much right to luxury as you or I!" Determination making his voice hard like steel. "They are no different than us. There is nothing that makes me any better of a person than them! "Focus and resolve in place; a determination bred into the very core of his soul he simply states. "I can see the future! A future where Shin-Ra will guide the people; being not above them but apart of them! A future where Shin-Ra is respected by all the people; not something to be hated and despised ." Pausing a moment to order the thoughts in his mind. "No longer will I stand on the sidelines; comfortable while humanity suffers."

He turns and looks at these four people who stood with him, their loyalty unwavering. " I will not demand you to follow me. I will only ask that you continue to stand with me?"

The four Turks, having worked for this man for nearly seven years, had at first done so because he was 'The President' and they worked for Shin-Ra but now it was because they had developed such a strong bond of mutual respect and admiration. He had become more than just their employer; in a way, he had become family. They each of them would go to the ends of the world for him, lay down their lives to protect him and laminate they couldn't have done more. And Rufus, in his way, would do the same for them.

Tseng spoke for them all. "Rufus, you have only to ask!" The rest nodding their agreement.

Feeling truly humbled he bowed his head. These four people were the only people that he felt comfortable enough to drop the façade of 'President'. But as the moment past the mask slipped back into place and he distanced himself slightly.

"Then let us begin! Reno, Rude. Go find Cloud and his two companions; I believe their names are Barret and Cid. Request the presence at Healin. For now, we will continue to use it as our base of operations. Tseng; you and Elena Travel to Junon and speak with Reeve. Tell him that I am also requesting his presence at Healin. Tell him that I would like to speak with him on matters concerning what is left of the standing army... Now Go!"

"Yes, Boss!" The four sounded and all turned to go carry out their assignments.

Rufus stood there looking at the old Shin-Ra building. The vision he had for the future overlaid this stark reality. "I will be a better person than you ever where father!

* * *

 **A/N: I have begun to edit this story again and repost the tidied up chapters.** I do hope this makes for better easier reading!? Sincerely MSR


	2. Chapter 1

Book 1 Ch 1: Awakenings

 **Marlene**

It has been five years since 'He' last tried to destroy the planet and four since Omega was called forth; but just as all lessons taught and learned, it has brought about a profound and lasting change for the greater good of us all.

President Rufus Shinra, having been a young man full of bitterness and an over-inflated ego when he first took up the reins of leadership for the company his father had built. Now has realized the real responsibilities he had inherited; To guide and support the people of our world. He and his team, The TURKS, have lead and guided us into a way of living that allows us many of the comforts we had before the Jenova Wars; while maintaining the utmost respect for the delicate balance of the planet. His first task, after rebuilding and reestablishing The Shin-re Corporation, was to order and categorize each division and assign Commanders to them who would report directly to him.

Reeve, having established and lead a military order under the name 'WRO" World Regenerate Organization. Now is officially the Commander (taking Heidegger place) of the Shin-Ra Military. This division of the company is responsible for recruiting and training personnel in many different areas from policing, security and infantry. The headquarters was re-established in Junon.

Tseng is still the leader and most senior member of the TURKS. Their division although apart of the Military is a completely separate branch and has been redefined as The Elite Security Force. Still small in numbers it has grown to be larger then it had been in the previous presidents time. Their primary objective is the safety and security of The President and Shin-Ra employees. Although they may be tasked to help in other duties.

Cloud is now officially SOLDIER 1st class. and holds the Rank of Colonel. Having taken the position at Rufus insistent urging. The class of SOLDIER, no longer is a group of infantry personnel who exhibiting exceptional combat skills, are turned into Super Soldiers by infusing them with Mako; Or by genetically manipulating them. It is given to those people who show high aptitude in leadership, strategy, and skill in combat.

Uncle Vincent, Strangely enough, has agreed to resume his potion within The TURKS. He is a senior member and head of security in Nibelheim. President Rufus, after having many long talks with Vincent, agreed to convert the Shin-Ra Mansion into the largest library and research facility in the world. Here Vincent and his adopted daughter Shelke gather and store information, much of it sensitive. Yuffie also works with Vincent, now as a field agent. Gathering as much information as she can on why we no longer have any active Materia.

Daddy, Uncle Cid, and Shera are the heads for the Department of Exploration, Research and Development for sustainable energy. Daddy now has a team who all work together to find sources of usable materials like coal and oil. Uncle Cid is the Commander for the Shin-Ra air fleet and provides air transport for many departments. Shera is the head scientist in charge of developing the ways and methods to safely convert these methods into usable energy. To that end, many of the old Mako reactors have been converted into energy stations. This alone has created many new jobs and people who didn't know what their futures held, now being able to work, have had their hopes restored.

Cloud and Tifa, Denzel's' and my foster parents. Still, own and operate the Bar/cafe 7th Heaven and Strifes' Delivery service. I help Tifa a lot during the afternoon as my mornings are dedicated to school. Denzel, despite his youth, has taken over much of the running of the Delivery business. With the help of Uncle Cid, he has turned it into a worldwide success.

The best part though was when Cloud clued into reality and proposed to Tifa. Yes, he did. It was right after they had all defeated Sin Bahamut, The Remnants and 'Him' and the children who were left with Geo-Stigma had finally been cured. Just before everyone departed to go their separate ways Cloud said he likes to talk to everyone first. Having everyone's attention; He got down on one knee, holding a ring in the palm of his hand, and quietly states. "Tifa I have carried this ring with me for a long time now... At one point I had forgotten why I even had it but I still hung onto it hoping I would remember" Looking up into her eyes "Will you agree to become my wife?" It took a whole five minutes, all of us so quiet, afraid to break the spell before she replied (very enthusiastically) "YES!"

The wedding was a small quiet affair. Denzel stood with Cloud and I stood with Tifa, a witness to their vows. The few close friends they have where all in attendance. It was truly beautiful in its simplicity. And now Tifa is gonna become a mom for real; but she has had so much practice with Denzel and me, I know that she is going to be an amazing mom. I am so excited to have a new baby brother or sister.

It was after the wedding that The President (who was also in attendance) took Cloud aside for a private talk. The result was Cloud received The rank of Colonel and promoted to SOLDIER 1st Class, and was now employed by Shin-Ra. It does seem strange that after every that has happened that Cloud would have agreed to this but you know it truly seems as if he has found a sense of true peace within himself and is honestly at peace with himself.

And last but not least Nanaki, he still travels the world; looking to gain wisdom, knowledge, and understanding. And possibly to find a mate for himself. We do see him from time to time but those visits are brief and few. I do find I miss him and the stories he has to tell. It seems to me that he is one of the smartest people I know.

And me?... Well, so much has changed for me in these last few years. I am sitting here in this garden; where her flowers still bloom. The Lifestream still reaches through the small pool of water that was left behind after the last conflict. The waters of the Healing pond, now open to the sky, reflected in the sunlight. Sadly the church that once stood here has been taken down. Its' structure has become too unstable and unsafe. I am now its' caretaker in honor and memory of Aerith.

At first, I had started coming back here because I didn't want this garden, the brightest spot in Midgar, to wither away and die. But as I grew older, I realized the gentle whisper in my mind was Aerith speaking to me; teaching me and guiding me. "Listen, Marlene, listen to the voices of the planet with your heart not just your ears. Look with your mind not just your eyes. Open yourself to the mysteries of life and you will be able to understand. Feel the thoughts, more then just words, that is the heartbeat of the planet. For within all humanity there resides a piece of the Cetra!"

It hadn't been as easy for me as it was for Arieth but she patiently leads me through the process of being able to hear all the voices that make up our world, how to differ one voice from another, and how to communicate back. It was frustrating at first and I was slightly overwhelmed but now it is as easy and as natural as breathing.

(If anyone, at this moment, who had the 'sight', had been watching her. They would have seen her deftly pulling strands of the Lifestream and using them to infuse the flowers, grass, trees; the birds, mammals, and insects that now made up the garden.)

I now possess the materia 'Holy'. How? I'm not too sure really, it was just here. SHE has asked me to safeguard it and so I do! SHE also told me that for my protection to tell no-one of this or that I can commune with the planet. So it has been my cross to bear; Denzel being the only person with whom I have entrusted this secret with as the children who once heard her voice no longer can.

Normally this is the one place that I can go to, to find peace and tranquility. But of late there has been a strange current running through the Lifestream. Darkness trying to thread its' way into the fabric of existence.


	3. Chapter 2

Book 1; Chapter 2: Darkness Descends

The Entity, no longer having form; its' bonds to mortality and reality having been shattered by the 'Stars' Light!

It flowed aimlessly through time and space. Its' anger and hatred a seething mass of destruction.

As it drifted near an unknown planet. An energy force pulled it closer to its' surface!

Now curious to this planets origins. The Entity allows itself to be drawn in.

"It is Life Energy!" Sadistic pleasure burst forth from this being. "I can use this for my purpose!"

Allowing itself to be drawn into this Lifestream but not to be absorbed by it. For this knowing who he was. Knew where he had come from. And knew the purpose for which it had clung to for centuries.

First, he would have to find himself a suitable host and make it his own. He would then be able to taint this energy and manipulate to his end; becoming strong enough to go back to the time and place where he could exact his vengeance on those who not only betrayed him but who had cursed him to this existence.

So not allowing himself to be diffused into the Lifestream. This malevolent Entity used it to find itself a suitable host.

Unfortunately, far below what is now known as Shin-Ra Prime. There were still laboratories, once known as Deep Ground, where human genetic research had been conducted.

Originally Deep Ground had been established as a hospital. To treat severely wounded military personnel. But like all things Shin-Ra the facility had become an area for further experimentation and genetic manipulation on human specimens. Trying to take the SOLDIER project to the next level. They were conducted by scientists who were more concerned with glory and was funded by military leaders whose ultimate goal was world domination and suppression of the human populace.

It was here the Entity found itself being drawn to. The pain and anger; the battle energy and blood lust of those who had lived and died here; we're like a beacon. Smiling he draws these emotions into himself. Like drinking a glass of water, they fill him, giving him substance. Providing him with a semblance of form!

He enters a room that contained three pods like capsules filled with a blueish substance and emitted a soft glow. Each of these capsules contained a human.

Curious he goes over to them. Laying a hand on the first one; he perceives that this one to be a female warrior. Skilled yes but emotionally fragile. She would break too quickly. There was an emotional bond, a debt! tying her to one of the others and it was very strong. The Entity would be able to use her just not directly.

"I can use her as a tool. She can be my eyes and ears in places that I am not able to go." He mused to himself. So he implanted a mental tag into her mind; thus allowing him to control her at any time he chose.

The second held a man of great physic; battle-hardened but young in appearance. He would have been perfect but he had been dead for far too long thus making him unsuitable as a host; having no existence to which the entity could attach himself to. But he would make a perfect vessel for one of the Entities 'pets'.

Laughing cruelly, he called forth a 'shade', a minor demonic entity that could be easily controlled. Feeding it some of his energies; he then commanded it to enter this body and give it 'life'.

Turning to the third capsule; once again laying a spectral hand upon it. He got the most pleasant surprise.

Here was a man in a stasis sleep, who not only was a warrior in his prime; but his mental pathways were opened up to mage energies.

His emotional state was in chaotic flux. Being worshiped as a Hero, honor, and pride as a soldier, profound guilt, raging anger and betrayal and a deep sense of loss. A standard of conduct not yet achieved.

So much delicious torment. But what made him a perfect host was this man was, in essence, a good person. A warrior with high moral values.

But the Entity could and would anchor himself and this man to all the negativity experienced in his life. He would twist the good memories with doubt and guilt. Tying him to emotional strings that he could pull whenever he wanted.

Then when this man was broken The Entity would then be able to assume full possession, thus trapping the soul and binding it to him for all eternity. By the time this man realized what had happened, he would be helpless to do anything about it.

He would exist in despair having to 'watch' the devastation and destruction the Entity planned to wreak on this planet before he left. Using the new energy, to continue his objectives. So the Entity settles into the recesses of this warriors mind; A place where the man would not notice him of his influences and proceeded to wake him. to observe these hosts interactions before taking a decisive course of action.

 **Genesis**

Genesis opens his eyes and surveys his surroundings; letting memory catch up to him. He was still in the Laboratory he had brought himself and the others to. Not sure what he had been hoping for, at that time, but knowing if he had stayed on the surface with Cissnei and Weiss, They would have been killed outright. So he came back here looking for a safer option. That had been the right choice as it seemed they had been left undisturbed.

He hit the internal release that would allow the Mako to drain and open the door. He steps out of the cell looking at the readings on the other two capsules. There was still no readings for Weiss. The Omega conflict had ended his life. A sense of defeat momentarily washes over Genesis, followed quickly by the anger that consumed him when he thought of the people who were responsible for this. Shin-Ra, Their President and scientists who so blinded by their greed and desires had exhibited such disregard for humanity and treated them as nothing more than pawns to be manipulated to their self serving ends. Hojo has been the worst for using Weiss as his vessel to summon Omega. Still flushed with anger he looks at the cell that Cissnei slept in. Here the readings showed to be normal and that she still slept. A sense of relief now overcame him. She had made it. He had found her in Benora. Lying on the ground broken and bleeding.

Wondering at how much time had past and what if anything was left. Genesis went over to one of the computer terminals. Turning it on he watches as it powers up.

A moment later the Shin-Ra main page flashes on the screen and then the log-in section appears. Taking the chance that it might work; Genesis puts his log-in information and is somewhat surprised when he is directed to the Shin-Ra main database.

Seeing the time and date stamp he is somewhat shocked to realize that it has been four years since he had gone back to sleep. And almost eight years since he had found Cissnei. So many years wasted, so much time lost. Shaking his head as if to deny the truth he continues his search on what has happened over the past few years.

He was so focused on what he had been reading that when he went to the next page he was completely caught unawares. As the file opened up in front of him he was unprepared for the flood of emotions that assaulted him. As he read, tears of longing, frustration and betrayal form in his eyes.

Ruthlessly he swipes them from his eyes. This was an old wound, one that it would seem, still refused to heal so he shoved the pain of it back into the shattered pieces of his heart as he let the one black wing, the sole reminder of his loss of self, unfurl and wrap itself around him.

Closing that page; he continues reading.

* * *

 **A/N:** I started writing this story before Episode Ardyn was released. So this is the Theory I will continue to use!


	4. Chapter 3

Book 1; Chapter 3: A Hero Reborn

 **Aerith**

Aerith, the last Cetra. Her life was given in the protection of the planet. She now existing as pure spirit energy within the Lifestream. A singular consciousness not to be defused. She did have some regrets but on the whole, she was content. She had grown stronger in the knowledge she had gained of who she was and the 'Duty' her people had been tasked with.

She flowed through the Lifestream, helping those who needed it. Learning from those who would share with her. And always keeping track of those friends she had left behind. She had truly come into her own and was now able to ascend to the surface and interact with those who were sensitive to the planet's energies. Marlene, the little girl she had helped save all those years ago, was one of the strongest ones. And because of this, even though it had saddened Aerith, she had placed a great burden on this young girls shoulders. But had continued to watch and guide her carefully in understanding and developing her capabilities.

As each member of this united circle of friends had come to see the garden that Marlene had taken upon herself to maintain. Aerith had been able to mentally 'tag, them with a small 'spark' of herself. Giving her an anchor and focus. A reminder that her work was not yet done.

Deep n thought she feels a gentle tug from one of her friends. Smiling when she realizes it's Cloud. He had come to the garden to speak with her, or at least that is what he believed; As he had no idea that she was still here. It wasn't like it had been before when he had been so consumed with an overwhelming quilt at her death. Now it was like a way for him to think his problems out load. Like he was talking to a trusted friend about things he wasn't comfortable with letting others know about.

Rising to the surface she sees his beloved face. He is excited because it is almost time for his child to be born. But he also very nervous over this prospect. "Aerith, It is almost time and well. What kind of father can I be?... I just don't know!" Aerith could hear the fear and doubt in him and that he was scared about becoming a father in truth so she slips this thought into his mind. "What about Marlene and Denzel?"

"Ya, I guess I've done right by those two. They sure have grown up a lot!" Aerith smiled to herself. Now that Clouds' thoughts were going into a positive direction he would be Ok. But Aerith would never let him know that it was her that helped him at these times. It would be too painful for both of them.

She listened to him talk for a while longer; when she feels a wash of negative energy flow through her and though she was loath to leave she knew she had to go and investigate. Letting herself to be drawn to the source. She is surprised to realize that she is under the Shin-Ra main building. A place where a great evil had once lived, seething in hatred and animosity.

But Vincent had vanquished that foe! She shouldn't be sensing anything let alone something like this. Similar to before but different and strange. It felt Alien to this world. Could it be another of Jenova's kind? No, this felt different. Now confused and a little scared; Arieth tried to go further in, to investigate but she was immediately blocked by an invisible force that made her feel sick the moment she touched it.

Now completely alarmed and not knowing what to do; She lets out a purely mental shout "Can anyone help me?" A pause and then a moment later she was being pulled, like a rocket, towards Mt. Nible.

 **Sephiroth**

Images of death and destruction flare within the sphere of consciousness. Misery, despair and overwhelming grief where the emotions it had invoked when it had been alive. The knowledge that it had revealed in the pain it had wrought now brought disgust to the very core of its being. "How could I have done these things? Why had I done these atrocious acts? Who am I? What am I?" There was no answer to these questions! There never was! So shame followed guilt until It despaired. Never knowing why. Only the certainty that it had tried to end the very existence of this planet. Then the cycle of memory would repeat itself. Relentlessly showing the same images over and over adding to the torment of its already bruised soul. As it was already dead and no longer had the physical ability to atone for the grave mistakes it had made in life. There would be no chance of forgiveness!

 **Aerith meets Sephiroth**

Aerith floated silently in front of this tortured being. Watching and listening as it cycled through this loop of fragmented memories. Spectral tears forming and falling as she realized who this once was. Gone was the man that had been so full of hatred and betrayal and in its place was the 'True Essence' of the person he had once been. And now He was so revolted by all that he had done that he was not able to diffuse into the LifeStream. She was further saddened by the fact that this was the first time in four years, she was aware that he still existed and still tied by the bonds she had inadvertently created. This was the man who had taken her life; Sephiroth!

Seeing the mental war being played out in his mind she could tell he was no longer gripped by the insanity that had guided him previously. She could now perceive the goodness within him. Not yet knowing how or why he was the one to help her, but having the surety of knowing that it was so; she reached out and 'touched' him. Projecting calm and adding her 'spark of life'; she softly whispers "Sephiroth, wake up!" Watching the chaotic ball of emotion still. She waits for him to acknowledge her.

"What, Who? That voice!" And all at once the seething mass of bleak emotion did still as he became aware of the brilliant but calming light of energy that was with him.

"End this, please! Help me end this madness!" He pleads with this new voice.

"I can not! Only you can do that." Aerith replies sadly. Startled by this He asks. "How can I end this? Will I be able to move on?" Aerith stares at him her heart full of sorrow, she replies. "Yes, I believe so but first, you must realize who you are; acknowledging your past and deal with this guilt that binds you here. Until then you will be trapped here by your mechanics." He knew he could remember next to nothing about himself. He had been replaying the same event over in his mind for so long that any knowledge of himself seems to have just floated away into the Mists that enveloped this plane. He knew he needed more information.

"Did I, Do I know you?" He asks quietly.

"In a manner of speaking" Aerith gently responds. Frustration and confusion making his temper short, he snaps back.

"And what is that supposed to mean!" Sighing softly Aerith calmly replies. "Look into your memories, for you do still possess them, the knowledge you seek lies in them and you must be able to find them on your own!"

Sighing in exasperation, he begins to wade through the tangled mess of memories. Seeking one that would identify her. After a time it finally came to the surface of his mind. She was Cetra, protector, and guardian of the planet. She had been the last of her race until HE had struck her down! The image of him taking her life came to him in vivid and horrific detail.

"No! Why? For Gods' sake, Why did I kill you?"

"To try and stop me from calling forth the Holy magic that could stop the black magic you had summoned!" Anger and bitterness making her words sharper then she had intended... He flinched at the honesty of her words. Knowing he deserved no less. The memories of him summoning Meteor became clearer. But instead of letting it send him into a spiral of despair he confronted it head-on and accepted that he had done this willingly even though he could not remember why he had done this.

"This is not the person I truly am, I know this! It is not the person I want to be remembered for! I wish I could undo this."

Aerith, a sweet and gentle smile on her face, watched the struggle within him. Seeing his honest and true desire to conquer his demons. As memory catches up to him; She knew she would aid him as much as she was able.

"Your name is Aerith?"

"Yes"

"You are Cetra! You were the last of your kind?"

"Yes and No!" Startled by her response he questions her. "I'm sorry? What do you mean by yes and no?"

"Yes I am the last Cetra but I am not the last of my kind! I have learned that many people have the same abilities as the Cetra and can be taught how to use them. There is a young Lady who I have been guiding in this and she is a very remarkable child." He noticed that Aerith had chosen not to mention the name of this child but he realized that this might be more to do with protecting her than anything else. So he did not ask for further clarification.

In a moment of Insight, he realized how profoundly he wanted this woman to know how he felt. "Aerith I know I do not have the right to ask for forgiveness! But I want you to know that I am truly sorry for taking your life. I wish I knew why I had done this for the thought of it now make me despise myself." Sadness and quilt filling him wholly. Aerith having learned so much over the years was able to reply without rancor. " I know! I can perceive the truth in the words you speak. And I do forgive you! I know the fault of your misdeeds is not only your own. There where many circumstances that brought you to that point." Laying a gentle hand on him. "Sometimes the greatest tragedies open the way to the greatest successes. By not being bound to a mortal existence allowed me to help save this planet and my friends far more effectively then I could have had I been alive. It has also allowed me to continue to do so, but now I need your help!"

Stunned by this admission he clung to the one statement that freed him. She had forgiven him. Strangely it felt like the sun coming out after a long cold winter; bathing him in warmth and brilliance he knew he had rarely experienced before. Seeking a solid foundation to 'stand' on he asks, somewhat shamefully. "Do you know my name?" Smiling a little at his discomfort she replies. "It is Sephiroth."

He let his name fill him and with it came images; to faint to be called memories but they felt right; a part of him. They became the first spark of recognition of who he truly was. "You said you need me? I do not know how but I will do what I can for you!" Aerith replies with. "I have perceived an Evil presence of Alien origins but I am unable to discern its true form. There seems to be a barrier shielding it and I can not pass!" shrugging helplessly "So when I sought for help, I was brought here! Other than that I just don't know."

A flicker of memory. He was like her... No that wasn't quite right. What was it? But before he could fully grasp it, it slipped away. Growling slightly, in frustration Sephiroth states. "I am not like you Aerith. And I fear I will not be able to exist for much longer. I believe the time has come that I moved on." Frustrated by his apparent willingness to give up; She retorts sharply. "But you are like me! All humanity is like me Sephiroth, you only need to see it for yourself and yes I can help you"

She knew how to preserve the essence of the soul. She had already done this. She also knew how to wake the awareness of the plant in a person. Marlene is the result of this. So reaching out with 'spectral arms' she holds him tightly and infuses him with an essence akin to the life energy of those newly born. Using the memories he had already gained and the ones she had of him she bestows a type of blueprint into him to hold onto.

"There. Now you should be able to retain your 'Self' long enough to see this through to the end. But you must be diligent; seek out who you truly were and the reasons for why you became the way you did. When you find these answers; I believe you will be strong enough to help in this fight." In a quiet, almost childlike voice Sephiroth asks. "Can you not just tell me?" The plea almost undid Aerith but she knew she had to be firm in her resolve. "No Sephiroth I can not as I did not witness many events in your life. This is a journey you must take on your own because you want to do this for yourself not because others want you to do it." Somewhat dejected Sephiroth nods. "I believe I understand. And thank-you."

"I must go for now but if you are truly in need just call for me. and I will come. Sephiroth, you are not alone in this. Others will be there for you." And with that said she disappeared into the LifeStream.

The phrase 'You are not alone' triggered such an intense feeling within him that it left him feeling bewildered. For somehow he knew that for most of his life he had felt alone. Whether in thought or actuality he has always been apart from society and its' norm. There were no real memories yet just a feeling that this was true. He felt a new hope blossoming inside of him as he let himself drift into the LifeStream in search of the answers he needed to find.


	5. Chapter 4

Book 1; Chapter 4: Magic Returns

 **RUFUS**

In the new tower, now known as Shin-Ra Prime; President Rufus Shinra sat at his desk, in his private office going over paperwork that needed his approval.

It was late in the day and his eyes kept blurring, refusing to focus on the words in front of him. He didn't enjoy this part of his job but he refused to be like his father! Delegating projects to his subordinates without consideration of the consequences. Rufus was going to know what was going on within his company at all times.

Muttering to himself he states. " I will not be like you Father! I will not lose touch with the employees of this company or with the populace that I now govern. I will not become blind and deaf to their needs, desires, and dreams; having them despair to the point of revolt!"

Setting the documents aside, for now, he looks around his office. It wasn't the grande executive suite of his fathers' time but now was a simple, well-ordered office. Reflecting the businessman he had become.

Staring out the windows of this suite he notices that night was fast approaching so he decides to break for the day. Buzzing his Aid; one of the few luxuries he allowed himself, he requests a meal to be brought to him. As he ate, he contemplated how different his Company had become from the one his father had run.

His father had viewed the population as nothing more than mindless sheep, to be used to suit his whims. Mako was an endless commodity used to, not only put him into a potion of power but to keep him in that potion! Rufus, on the other hand, had learned some valuable lessons from the disasters that had ensued because of his father's lack of insight. It was the people who made and kept Rufus as President. Mako was the lifeblood of the planet, not some disposable commodity.

When he had finished eating he called his Aid to come and take the dishes away and that he wished to not be disturbed.

He takes off his blazer and pours himself a drink. Dimming the lights he then turns on some music and sits down in one of the reclining chairs that face the windows and lets himself relax. Now he doesn't have to be 'The President' he can be just 'Rufus'; a man few people knew existed let alone got to see.

As he starts to unwind; his mind begins to drift recalling the events of the last few years. Of how perilously close this world had come to total annihilation. Of how his company had been responsible for many of these tragedies that had occurred. But with those memories came the realization of just how strong the human spirit truly was. Of how, despite their differences, they had all come together to rebuild not only Midgar but Shin-Ra as well.

Humbled beyond words for the trust of these people he had earned. Grateful beyond measure for their forgiveness of his earlier mistakes. But most importantly the awareness that he wasn't just his father's son and heir. That, in truth, he was his own person. And capable of governing not only this company but the people of this world as well. And he would fight to ends of the earth to protect all they had accomplished.

Picking up the Materia he had found as a child. He could now feel the warm approval of the entity that resided within. Alexander, Supreme Judicator. Yes, if anyone tried to take away or destroy what they had built. Rufus now knew he had the power to protect it!

 **Vincent Valentine**

Vincent was sitting in the office/laboratory, that once had been Lucrecias'. He was going over research files left by his father Grimoire, on the Chaos theory but he words kept blurring into each other. He so desperately wanted to not only learn more of the Entity that had resided within him but more of the man who was his father. What passions had drove him time and again to leave his wife and child in pursuit of 'The Truth'. But the words in front of him could have been written by the Cetra for all the understanding they gave him. Banging his fist against the desk and sighing in frustration he sets them off to the side.

He turns his attention to one of the ledgers that he had found a short time ago. Hojo personal diaries. Here was something he had not expected. He knew that Hojo had kept a personal account on events. Keeping personal opinions separate from scientific facts. But Vincent had assumed they had been either lost or destroyed, having not found them in the initial conversion of the manor.

Yuffie, during one of her house exploration searches, had gone up to the attic and had come across them shelved in a bookcase that had been stored up there. Knowing that they could be invaluable she had brought it to Vincent's attention. After going through them Vincent own world was once again sent into turmoil. Many of the truths he himself had come to believe turned out to be not so. It seemed that many of the memories he had where fragments of reality; influenced by his own emotions and melded together. But there where secrets in these volumes that could destroy others and as of yet Vincent was unsure what to do with them.

The last item on his desk was a piece of materia he had come across the other day when he had been on his way to his 'thinking spot' high in the peaks of Mt. Nible. He now took the time to study it. Looking deep into the materia he can feel the familiar presence. Shaking his head in denial; This could not be! Chaos had returned to the planet with Omega. But since Omegas defeat and Vincent's own subsequent merge with the Lifestream; he had developed a new awareness of the environment, a stronger connection, if you will, to the planet. And here in his hand was Chaos! Feeling restless he began to pace. He could feel 'A' darkness looming but with no origins; and this made him nervous.

He looks over at the Mako regenerative pod. It was the one he himself had been in. Now it was a child/woman who slept within it. He actually smiles. Shelke! This was one of the few truly good things in his life. She had become his daughter not by blood but of the heart and Vincent was very protective of her.

A child of about 10 when she had been abducted by Shin-Ra and used as a human experiment in the 'Deep Ground' project. She had become a Tsviet (The Elite group of Deep Ground) because of her unique ability to merge her consciousness with the 'Net' and conduct a 'Synaptic Dive' to retrieve any information that is stored in data files world wide. She was also able to store this information in her own mind and retrieve it at will. But the experiments had left her trapped in the body of that 10-year-old. Now 23 years old, she still needed Mako infusions to stay alive. Thankfully she no longer needed them on a daily basis as she had when she was in Deep Ground. So maybe a day would come when she wouldn't need them al all.

A loud pounding on the door startles Vincent out of his reverie. A little angered at the interruption he snaps. "Who is it?"

A young woman's voice replies; "It's me, Vincent!"

Smirking, Vincent realizes its Yuffie. Talk about maturing; here was a perfect example of 'NOT' maturing but that was also her charm. An unrestrained enthusiasm and passion for all things and people she truly cared about! But her true gift and passion for Materia; was what made her invaluable.

Since the return of Omega to the planet. Most of the worlds materia has ceased to function becoming nothing more than inert orbs of glass. The Mako reserves, wells and springs had dried up and no new materia could be found. Magic, for the most part, ceased to function. There very few places where the lines of Mako energy ran near the surface and where now being used cautiously to power Mako regeneration pods, like the one Shelke was currently in.

Yuffie, with her boundless curiosity. Had taken it upon herself to find out why! To that end, much of the new information the Facility now had on this phenomena, was due to Yuffie's dedication.

Bringing his thoughts back to the present; he noted that she had actually knocked and announced herself and not barged in. That was so unlike her; Vincent's curiosity now peeked. "Come in Yuffie"

The door opens and in steps, a young lady in her early 20, dressed in her Martial Arts garb. So she obviously had just come in from a field assignment. But the look on her face sent a wave of dread through Vincent.

"Yuffie,! What is it? What's wrong?" In response, she holds out her hand. There lies a red ball of Materia pulsing with life.

"I found this on the main trail of Da-Chao Statue. He says he is Gilgamesh and that he has chosen me!" She looked scared but also strangely elated. "In a time of great need; A Warrior, True of Heart, shall have the right to call me forth into battle. And I will strike any or all foes! It is a passage in one of the diaries father keeps in the Pagoda. Vincent. That diary is close to 200 years old!"

Vincent watched the child very carefully as she did have an annoying habit of hugging people when she became too excited and those types of hugs tended to turn into strangleholds! But she looked up at Vincent with soulful eyes. "And that's not all!" She hands him a folder containing her notes, documentation, and photos from the last three months. "All of the natural Mako springs and reservoirs are all active. And Vincent, you can see materia condensing in some of them!" Squealing in delight Yuffie swings around, hugging Vincent around his shoulders, catching him totally unawares. "Isn't this exciting?"

Vincent let out a very undignified grunt of surprise. He then replies with; "Yuffie what did we say about personal space?"

Hanging her head a little she dutifully replies "Respect each person space. And I'm sorry Vincent, but this is just so AWESOME!" Smiling a little Vincent acknowledges Yuffies' excitement.

Holding up his own Materia, Vincent ponders the significance of this new development. Why after four years would this reoccur? Yuffie awed voice penetrated Vincent's thoughts. "Vincent, who it that?"

Looking up at her he replies; "It's Chaos!"

Eyes wide and in all seriousness Yuffie exclaims "Oh My God Vincent. Are you serious?" Vincent nods an affirmative. The feeling of dread he had felt earlier solidified within the pit of his stomach.

"Yuffie please stay here with Shelke until she wakes up. Tell her everything you have just told me. I want you both to gather as much information as you can!"

"Where are you going?"

"To Edge and then to Shin-Ra Prime!" And with that, he picks up The journals and Yuffie's findings; and heads out the door with no further explanations.

Stomping her foot in frustration "Damn-it Vincent! Why do you have to be so dramatic?" And with that, she throws herself into the chair Vincent had just vacated and puts her feet on the desk. She waits for Shelke to wake.

 **Nanaki**

Nanaki stood proudly beside the stone statue of his father; surveying the lands surrounding Cosmos Canyon. It had been some time since he had last been home and he felt good to be back.

He was pondering the events of the last few days. He had been spending time living in the forest south of Gongaga when he had gotten a feeling of darkness and then a scent akin to death. Concerned he had started to head home. On the way, he had come across an active Mako well. Intrigued to see this he had stopped to investigate. It was at that moment of a piece of Materia had fallen out of the well and rolled to him. Automatically he had stopped it from rolling away, And the moment he had touched it; he had felt a warm glow of acceptance. It had felt strange like it wasn't of this world but yet was oddly comforting. It then merged with a paw and he could hear a gentle whisper in his mind. "We are the Sylph. We wish to help you!"

Now standing on the cliffs' edge. Nanaki was able to get a clearer perception of the feelings he had perceived earlier. It was coming from the direction of Midgar and Edge. He needed to go there to find this source of malevolence. And with that, he loops off in the direction of Costa-De-Sul; where he would be able to get transport to the Eastern continent and then to Edge. He would bring his concerns to Cloud and see if they held any merit.

 **Cid & Barret**

Cid and Barret; having concluded their business. Where now standing outside the Correl Reactor, taking a moment to watch the sunset over the mountain range. Cid breaks the silence with a cough. "So you'll be leaving in the morning to go see Marlene?"

"Yep! I know she's in good hands with Cloud and Tifa. And holy hell would descend if Denzel ever finds out that someone had hurt her. But she is my daughter and I miss her!"

"Ya, I hear ya. Kinda miss the little mite myself. Her having made me her Uncle and all." The two turned and looked at each other then burst out laughing. Remembering the day; five years ago when little Marlene had marched up to Cid, put her tiny hand into his, boldly looking at him and stated! "So I am Marlene and being that you are good friends with Daddy, Cloud, and Tifa. That makes you my Uncle!" and with that, she had wrapped her arms around his waist and refused to be budged for the next hour. Cid truly not having the heart to dissuade her; graciously accepted the role of 'Uncle'. "It's been a while since I've been there. Think I'll tag along and see how everyone is doing!"

"Fine by me! Know Marlene would love to see ya. Denzel, if he is home, will want to go over the business with ya. Tifa should be near her time. So it'll be good for ya to come along."

"Good, it's settled then. I'll let Shera know what's going on and I'll send messages to the managers and give them a heads up!"

"Sounds good to me. Well, I think I'll be calling it a night."

"Ya me too." And with that; the two men headed to their suites in the executive building outside of the Reactor.

 **Barret**

Barret laying on his bed was holding up the Materia he had found last week. He had been investigating a cave system for the potential mining of coal. When he saw a glow in a recess in the wall of the cave. When he had extracted the item he felt this overwhelming sense of acceptance. Then a voice, like the sound of rocks rolling down the hillside, had said. " I am Titan! And am now your ally."

Barret was beyond words. So stunned he had just put it into his pocket. But now he felt the need to ponder the meaning of this. There hadn't been any usable materia for about four years now. But here, in his hand was not only an active Materia orb but it was a Summon!

Barret was familiar with the use of Materia and magic; having used it extensively when they had all been fighting Jenova/Sephiroth. But this felt different, personal! Kinda like he had just met up with an old friend that he hadn't seen in a long time. And Barret could only wonder at the significance of this.

 **Cid**

Cid had just gotten off the phone with Shera and was satisfied that all would be taken care of in his absence. Leaning back in his chair, feet on his desk, he lights a cigarette. Holding up this red, glowing orb, now pulsing with life.

He had picked it up in Rocket town. Thinking it would make a pretty pendant for Shera but he set it aside, at that time, having so many projects on the go. He had come across it earlier today when he had been going through his desk looking for some paperwork he needed. Picking it up, it had come 'alive'. And damn if it didn't feel like he had just gotten a Bro hug from a friend he hadn't seen for years; for all that this Entity was Female! "I am Tiamat, And I have come to aid you!" Well if this wasn't a quandary. So he had decided to join Barret this time and have a chit chat with Cloud. See if he might have any insights into this new development.

 **Reeve**

Reeve was standing in front of the huge bay windows, in his office in Junon. Staring out at the ocean, deep in thought. He was now officially in charge of the Military. It was still titled the W.R.O. And its' headquarters was in Junon but it was the Military division of Shin-Ra Corporation. He often wondered at the wisdom in this. It had been four years since Rufus had come to him with this concept of bringing the W.R.O. Under Shin-Ra and have it be responsible for developing and training for all branches of military, policing and security. So far it had worked out very well so Reeve had held his peace.

Going back to his desk, he picked up the three personal folders he had judged ready for advancement. Two would go to Cloud as candidates for SOLDIER. The third would go to Tseng as a candidate for the Turks. Calling his second in command into the office he addresses her. "Captain Hale, I am planning a trip to Midgar and will be leaving you in charge of operations until I return!"

"YES, SIR!" The young woman stated briskly. "May I inquire about the reason for this? You don't normally enjoy being in Midgar!"

Hearing this Reeve smiles. It was a well-known fact that Reeve did not like having to go into Midgar, all though few knew the truth as to why. With a bark of laughter, he replies. "I need to speak with Rufus personally on some matters; I can, therefore, deliver these recommendations personally. But most importantly I wish to be present when Cloud and Tifa child is born."

"I see. How long do you intend to be?"

"I am not sure, but I will send word once I know. Here is the signed paperwork transferring limited power of authority over to you." Handing her the folder and access key card, Reeve looks at this young woman who had been apart of the W.R.O. Since its conception. Disciplined didn't even begin to describe to adequately describe her. She was the perfect model of a military officer. Dedicated, hard-working and efficient. Reeve had come to depend on her greatly.

"Captain Hale I have faith in you! So much so that I am recommending you for SOLDIER."

"But Sir; My job is here?"

"It always will be! I just want you to have the opportunity to advance further if you come to decide to."

Flushed a little by her Commanders praise and confidence in her. She salutes him. "Yes, Sir! And thank you, Sir! Safe travels then."

Nodding Reeve leaves his office and heads to the Helo pad.


	6. Chapter 5

Book 1; Chapter 5: Confrontations

 **Zack and Aerith**

After leaving Mt. Nible; Aerith calls for her friend Zack. Zack had been a member of SOLDIER when he had first met Aerith and had developed a slight crush on her. But with all that had been going on at that time; they never truly got the chance to develop anything beyond a good friendship. In the end, Zack had given his life to protect his friend Cloud; he had given him the chance to live.

Zack had been drifting in the Lifestream when he came into contact with the 'spark' that was Aerith, who had been looking for a way to help Cloud. It was in that moment memory had come back to him and he had regained his sense of purpose. It was that desire to help their friend that brought them back together and a bond that allowed Zack to retain and form his consciousness. To be not diffused into the Lifestream.

Now Aerith had just finished explaining all she had just learned to Zack and was waiting for his reply. Zack, on the other hand, stared mutely at Aerith, So stunned, he was at a loss for words. Sephiroth still existed! One emotion warred with the next. Betrayal of the Mentor; dishonor of SOLDIER; Bringer of Death! A rage so hot it burned to the very depths of his being.

"But how Aerith? How can you want to help him?! For God sakes why?" He asked defiantly.

Aerith started to giggle. The questions that both men had asked her where almost identical but had been asked for two different reasons. Zack not seeing the humor in this glared at her. Which only made her laugh harder. Crossing his arms in front of himself he snaps "Well?"

Getting herself under control Aerith replies. "Because Zack; his death has shattered the bonds Jenova created in him. The full destruction and purification of anything tainted by Jenova have severed any lasting influence it had on him. Unfortunately, it has seemed to cause him to forget much of who he was and many key memories of that time."

Zack, in the opinion that Sephiroth not having any real memories, was all for the better; Snorts with disgust. "Not everything has been purified Aerith! Lucrecia and Cloud both still contain Jenova cells. And I refuse to do anything that will put any of them back into danger for no reason!"

Sighing with frustration Aerith knows she will have to tell Zack more then she had wanted to. "Lucretia is encased in Mako and if you think Vincent is going to let anyone know where she is; let alone get anywhere near enough to her, you are sadly mistaken! He is well aware of this possibility. It is in part why he agreed to become a Turk again. As to Cloud... There is more then Jenova that binds the two of them!"

Shocked at this admission Zack asks "What do you mean by that" But Aerith wasn't going to reveal anything further on that subject. So she turned her back to Zack and continued from where she had been interrupted.

"Zack, Sephiroth is nearer to being the man you knew and looked up to but he is lost and very confused. The desire to redeem himself and the wish to help is very great!" Turning back to face him, she states with some anger. " And no matter what; you are both SOLDIER! It is a past time that you both start acting it!"

Shamed by the vehemence in her voice, Zack hangs his head. But Aerith continues. "Please Zack; Go to him and see for yourself. Help him, if you can. It is that important. Just remember he needs to find out about himself on his own and not by the will of others. He needs to recognize his own memories, not just the memories others have of him OK?"

Sighing in defeat; Zack replies. "Well if you have found it in your heart to forgive him and you can see something worth fighting for I will go and see what I can do to aid him." And with that Zack goes off in search of Sephiroth.

Aerith smiles sadly for she knows how painful this is and will be for her friend but she knows that it is necessary for both of them so that they can begin to heal.

 **Sephiroth meets Zack**

As Sephiroth drifted through the Lifestream, he contemplated how he would be able to reclaim the shattered pieces of his past. He let his thoughts expend outside of himself, wondering if there was anyone else here who could help him. Moments later, he feels a presence purposely coming towards him. Focusing on this new being. He perceives the image of a young man. Medium build but tall of stature. Black hair and the most vivid blue eyes. He appeared to be more substantial then Sephiroth was but nowhere near as substantial as Aerith.

"Your eyes? That's not natural!" Sephiroth blurts out. Zack was surprised by this. As 'looking' at Sephiroth, even though he appeared to be nothing more than wisps of memory, his eyes were also the vivid green they had been when he had been alive. So Aerith spoke the truth. This man had forgotten much of who he had been. Crossing his arms in front of himself he replies. "Eyes infused with Mako! The mark of a SOLDIER!" Relaxing his stance he continues. "So Aerith speaks the truth. You do still exist. I am impressed"

There was something very familiar about this man. And the comment 'The mark of a SOLDIER' resonated deeply inside of Sephiroth. But he replied to the last comment. "Don't be!" Shame welling up from the depths of his being. "From what I can remember there is nothing I have done to be impressed with!" Hearing the uncertainty in Sephiroth voice; Zack realizes that Sephiroth was no longer gripped by the madness that had possessed him for so many years. And even though he lacked the confidence he once had. Sephiroth seemed more like the man that Zack had known before Niblehiem. That decided Zack; Even though he was no longer living; he WAS still a SOLDIER! And here was a comrade who desperately needed his help. And maybe, this time, Zack would be able to make a difference. So he simply asks. "How can I help you!"

Hearing the honesty in this simple statement, the shame inside of him begins to lessen. "Who are you and How do we know each other?"

Assuming his normal cocky stance and mannerism Zack states. "SOLDIER 1st class; Zack Faire. Formally of Gongaga. And you are SOLDIER 1st class; Sephiroth. You were raised in Shin-Ra." Putting his head down; letting his own memories of the past surface. "Angeal Hewley was also SOLDIER 1st class, my mentor and my friend." Zack paused; sadness thickening his voice. "And one of two people who were your closest friends. The other was Genesis Rhapsodos; also 1st. Class. After they had gone M.I.A. You and I had been teamed up on a few missions." Looking directly into Sephiroth eyes, Zack let all the pain, anger and betrayal show! "You where the person everyone looked up to; the one I looked up to. I respected and admired you tremendously. You where the reason why I and many others joined the army!

Sephiroth let these words penetrate the void of his past. The pain in this young man's voice cut him deeply. A tiny spark of memory floated up. He had fought this man. But just as quickly as it came; it slipped away. Frustrated by this, he snarls so viciously he startled the other man into taking a defensive posture. "I'm sorry. Please, forgive me, this is all so very difficult. The memories seem to be there but before I can do more the acknowledge them they seem to disappear." Looking at Zack he questions him. "We ended up fighting each other?"

"YES!"

"And I, as I had done to Aerith, took your life!?"

"No!"

Now Sephiroth was even more confused because he did remember striking this man with his sword. Sending him flying through the air, and Zack landing on the metal stairs in the next room; unmoving. "I don't understand!"

Sighing Zack begins to recount the mission to Niblehiem and Mt. Nible. How they had discovered Professor Hojo experiments that were being done on human specimens. The moment Genesis had shown up and revealed his knowledge and beliefs about the Jenova Project. Which seemed to be the catalyst that had sent Sephiroth spiraling into madness. He told him of how both he and his friend Cloud had fought him and defeated him, but because of the injuries, they had both sustained; they had become specimens of Professors Hojo. Of how waking up four years later, he with Cloud escaped from the Mansion, fleeing the army, defeating Genesis and then the final battle he had with the Shin-Ra army. For some reason, Zack felt that mentioning SOLDIER 2nd. Class Emily or Lucia would not be a wise idea; so he kept those thoughts to himself.

This young man; his story seemed to be something written out of legend, still rang with an essence of truth and brought vague memories into sharp focus; evoking a deep rage inside of Sephiroth. And Zack could sense that Sephiroth was angry, very angry. But it felt more like righteous anger. Not one fueled by madness. Puzzled by this Zack ask. "Why are you so angry?"

Looking at Zack; Sephiroth truly sees the willing sacrifice this man had made so he replies "Because I believe I remember that day! You and I had been examining the Mako pods. There had been one that had a broken valve and was leaking high amounts of Mako. I had asked you to shut it off. During our conversation, I had got this searing pain in my head. It felt like something that had been lying dormant awoke and tried to take over." Sephiroth fell silent for a moment as he let the rest of the memory catch up to him. "And then Genesis had shown up. He had been my friend and I remember I had been trying to protect him; to find a way to help him. But those words he had spoken to me that day felt like daggers being driven into my heart. That he, Angeal and I where Monsters created by Shin-Ra."

"I do not remember much after that. Only that I had this driving need to prove Genesis wrong! But I guess, in the end, I only ended up proving him right." A profound sadness colored his voice. "You said there was another man, Cloud? And that it was he who had defeated me! But I believe that wasn't the end to this tale?"

Zack grimaced at that statement. "No it isn't but the rest is for you to discover and for others to tell!"

Nodding in acceptance Sephiroth replies. "So now I have a starting point. Thank you!"

Satisfied with this, Zack states. "I have to go now but Sephiroth as you search for the truth please remember. That sometimes even the best of intentions ended up causing harm, and that the ones who hold the most responsibility for this tragedy, no longer live, and those who have inherited this sad legacy have done and continue to do much to affect change!"

As Zack turns to leave, Sephiroth hears his parting words. "Embrace your Dreams. And no matter what happens; Protect your honor as SOLDIER!" With those words, a tiny 'spark' of Zack attaches itself to Sephiroth. Adding another layer of Substance to him.

Oddly comforted by this mans parting words; he lets himself drift aimlessly. Pondering what he had learned.


	7. Chapter 6

Book 1; Chapter 6: Genesis Becomes the Puppet

In the laboratory Genesis sits, staring numbly at the screen. Gone, everything that had sustained him was gone! DeepGround had been annihilated, most of these people had never had the chance to live a normal life. All of the scientists including Hojo, who had been responsible for the creation for projects Like 'G' 'S' and 'Deep Ground' were now dead. The man, whos' company had funded these projects was dead. Even though it appeared that his son has taken over running the company but...? And the one who had turned his back on him when he had been so desperate; so in need of help! Was DEAD!

There was nothing left. Nothing for him to fight for! Genesis was just about to go back into his Mako tube when new thoughts began to penetrate the fog of despair in his mind.

 _The Entity having panicked when it had realized what this man was about to do, quickly flooded his mind with; 'But what of the one you call sister? THEY still live and should know of their failure!... It may be a new President! But he IS HIS son! Surely he isn't innocent in all of this!... And what of the one who claims to be SOLDIER? He is responsible for his death and he should be made to pay for that crime!'_

So deft was the Entity at inserting these thoughts into Genesis' mind; the man had no clue that they weren't his own. So as these thoughts settled into Genesis' mind; new malice grew once again. The Entity drank in the intoxication that these feelings provided. Feeding back the negativity into this man; making him burn with the need for vengeance.

Genesis smiled cruelly. Yes! There where still those who were left that bore the stigma of guilt and they would be made to realize their mistakes! The memories of the pain and anguish he and his companions had suffered from for so long momentarily blinded him; tried to send him into an uncontrollable rage. No! He would not be that person! He would not allow himself to be manipulated by others. Genesis was able to reign in these emotions, containing them for the moment.

Getting up from the terminal; He goes over to the pod the held Weiss. Looking at him, Genesis allows the memory to surface in his mind. He had woken up from his initial state of sleep by an extreme surge of energy in the Lifestream; seeing this man, whom he had called brother, lying on the cold stone of the cavern; clinging to the last threads of life. Genesis was taking him to a doctor to see if there was anything that could be done to save him. But before he was able to do this, the strange events of the last few months and Weiss and Nero's involvement where all that was being talked about. And people where angry! Not knowing the full details Genesis felt that it would be best for all of them if they stayed hidden and safe from the world.

Genesis could sense the 'Shade' that resided inside of Weiss but for some unknown reason was unconcerned.

He then goes over to the pod that held Cissnei and smiles tenderly. The two personalities, his own and the Entity's, were momentarily at peace as he remembers the day he had found her. After realizing what Deep Ground was; what they had wanted of him and wanting no part of it. Genesis had decided to sleep until a time came when he would be needed. But before going into that state of slumber, he had returned to his hometown of Banora. His intentions? Now that he had been purged and healed by the Goddess and was in a saner state of mind. He had wanted to go back to say goodbye and close the book on his own life.

When he had gotten there; he had heard the quiet moaning of a wounded person. Upon further investigation; he had found this woman lying on the ground, almost in the same spot by the chair that Zack had left him, she was bleeding so bad it was a wonder she was still alive. He noticed she was dressed in the uniform of The Turks. As he got closer he could hear her crying pitilessly. Kneeling by her side he asks. "Who has done this to you?" He did not expect her to answer but she manages to reply. "I do not know but they were strong! Far stronger than even those of SOLDIER." The last came out in a whisper as her strength slowly left her. Genesis concluded that there were others, probably from Deep Ground, who had orders to eliminate any who came to this place. But it mattered not as she would in all likelihood die in this place.

She opened her eyes and looked into Genesis's. Her own eyes widening in shock and recognition, she gasps. "Genesis? You're not dead! Good, there already have been to many who have died because of this madness!" Pausing she had struggled to catch her breath. "Please, will you stay with me until the end? I don't... I don't want to be alone!" She then did the most unexpected thing. She took hold of his hand as the tears fell from her eyes. "They never came for me. Tseng, the others, they didn't come."

The old anger for Shin-Ra surged through Genesis. "What is your name?"

"Cissnei"

"Then Cissnei hold on just a little longer. I will take you with me and you will heal. Then, my sister, the day will come when you will be able to seek your vengeance!" He imbued her with healing magic. Just enough to help her make it till they reached their destination. He then very gently picked her up and unfurling his 'One' black wing he took to the sky and then to Deep Ground. Here he oversaw that she was treated and healed but when talk turned to use her in their experiments; Genesis took her with him; deep into the caverns. And together went into a status sleep.

Genesis sought out the mental link that had been established between them while they had slept. "Cissnei, can you hear me?"

"Yes, Genesis" Sending a surge of warmth through the bond, Cissnei replies.

"I must go for now. There are some matters I need to look into."

"What would you have me do?"

"Wait until you are awoken. I don't believe it will be too long. Go with them for now and observe. Learn all you can about Rufus. He is now president and I don't want any surprises. When I get a safe place established. I will come and get you!"

"I will do as you ask"

"Stay strong my sister!"

"And you too my Brother"

With that done. Genesis gets up and leaves the underground laboratories. Stepping out into the night and seeing the tall structure that still bore the Shin-Ra emblem. Genesis heads in that direction.

 _The Entity wonders at this bond these two shares for each other. For it seemed they should have been rivals, not friends. But the Entity was unconcerned as these two where firmly his puppets. Their strings may have been invisible but they were his to manipulate whenever he chose. And now Its desires would become a reality._

It was not yet full night as Genesis walked into the main lobby of what was, for him, the new Shin-Ra building. Smirking as he looked around seeing the plain simplicity of this new design; Welcoming, not intimidating as it had been in the old Presidents' time. Genesis got the impression that Rufus had become soft and weak if this is how he chooses to present his company. Well, he had come home but it wasn't yet time to make his presence known. He quickly flicked his hand, magically disabling the security cameras. He then, quick as lightning, sends out tendrils of energy. Striking three employees, the two security guards, and their dogs. They all went ridged as their life force was pulled from them, slumping forward, dead.

Stepping into the lobby proper, with a mocking bow proclaims. "I have returned!"

He looks at his audience, sneering, he states! "What no hero's welcome? No adorations from the fans? No parade of welcome?" Sighing in exaggerated theatrical disappointment he admonishes. "Ah well. There will be time enough for that later." He then proceeds to walk over to each of them; placing a finger upon their forehead, he utters words spoken in an Unholy Tongue. The bodies begin to emit a sickly, pulsing light. As one by one, they open their eyes and look towards Genesis. "Should any seek to follow me; Stop them at any cost!"

"Yes," they chorused, in an eerie echo. Their voices sounding flat and monotoned. Taking a perverse pleasure in their undivided attention. He bows mockingly and makes his way to the elevator.

 _The Entity inside of Genesis draws the life force of these beings into the void he had created. Preventing them from 'moving on'. The silver cord that joins the spirit to the body still linked them to the mortal realm but they where no longer able to influence their actions. Success made the Entity gloat. He would create pawns to dance to his will. Soon he would be able to call forth fiends of greater power than the ones he had already had._

Once inside the elevator, Genesis again disables the security camera while reenabling the ones out in the Lobby. Pushing the button for the 12th floor; the panel flashes with a request for security clearance. This was new, to reach the floor that had housed all SOLDIER personnel, while in Midgar, had never needed security access before. This was certainly interesting. Taking a chance Genesis uses his code adding a wisp of magic to the panel as he does this. The thought in his mind is that he was still an active and recognized member of SOLDIER. The panel lights up and the elevator shudders as it begins its ascent. Pleased with this success Genesis leans back against the wall and waits for his next destination.

 _The Entity crowed at the vain pride of this young Peacock. "Mayhap I will have further use of him; once I have accomplished what I have set out to do here. His personality is intriguing. His memories, such delightful torment!" It pulls on the memories of 'Project G'._

Anger and rage surge violently through Genesis. His beautiful face contorting into a mask of rage, making appear feral. He snarls viciously as the memories of what had been done to him replay in his mind; of everything they had taken from him. He would make them pay!

 _They Entity momentarily flairs. His spectral 'self' superimposed over the mortal body and It revealed in this man's agony. The emotional outburst provided a pleasant source of substance and it drank deeply of it_.

By the time the elevator stopped on the 12th floor; Genesis was able to get himself under control. Stepping off the elevator he was faced with a code locked Blast door. Quickly he keys in his code and with deft use of magic, the door slides open before him. Sneering at how easy it was to manipulate this technology; he steps into the common room of the SOLDIER dormitory.

Couches and chairs for lounging. Work stations and dining area. Genesis stood there staring. Aside from a layer of dust nothing had changed. And then the memories assaulted him. Standing with Angeal preening at the attention he got from the others until HE came in. One of the few 2nd. Class SOLDIERS who refused to defect with him, Emily. How he had hated her but he could never speak of this; Could never admit to the reasons why he had begun to despise her. Of the pain the ripped through his heart every time he saw them together. Irrational he had become and often threw himself into a child-like fit of temper and even now, years later the despair he felt; the hopelessness that invaded his mind took hold once again. And in response, the magic, that was inherent within him, came forth in an uncontrolled burst of energy; smashing into one of the lounge chairs. Seeing the destruction he has created he quickly pulls himself together, while the beast that was inside of him roared to be released. "Humph, what a fool I was!"

Walking to the door on the right, he keys in the code, as this was the entrance to the 1st. Class suites. 3rd and 2nd could not gain entrance without permission. The only other person who knew the code for this door had been Director Lazard and the senior cleaning staff. As he steps through the doors into the hallway; an unwelcome feeling of nostalgia overwhelms him; how many times had he done this! A feeling of true homecoming did engulf him but as he strode forward his boots echoing eerily of the walls he tries to distance himself from this painful past.

Coming to the last door at the end of the hall, the nameplate still in the holder. He keys in his private access code. Hearing the click, as it unlocks, he turns the handle and steps in. The room had been left completely untouched. His bed was still made. The weapon stand that held his sword when he was here. The wall-mounted bookshelf still held all of his books. The desk underneath it, strewn with the paperwork he had been working on. The double wardrobe that stood on the opposite wall. It was all still here; like time had frozen the moment when he had learned the truth about himself and Angeal. The moment when he had fled Shin-Ra and SOLDIER!

He walked calmly over to where his bookshelf and desk were he runs his finger over his beloved books. The picture of the three of them posing for a young lady who had asked for a picture for her son. Moving the papers on his desk; he comes across an almost forgotten picture.

 _The Entity wondered at the emotions this room provoked in this man. Strength, pride, and success on one hand. Anger, jealousy, and betrayal on the other. So tantalizing where these twisting, tormented emotions this man continued to put himself through. The Entity could not have picked a better host! As Genesis had no realization that he was making it all the easier for the Entity to take over fully. So with grim pleasure, he let this man continue to pursue the memories of his past._

As Genesis picked up the picture off his desk he stared at the beloved image before him. As the suppressed feelings welled up inside of him; his eyes begun to blur as tears filled them. A longing so powerful it could no longer be contained. And in the quiet solitude of this room he had let the damn break and the floodgates open. All of the pain, hurt and quilt came forth and bending on one knee he let the sobs rack his body as he tried to purge this memory.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: More pieces fall into place

Sephiroth let the memories he had gained flood his consciousness. He is a man named Sephiroth! He had been, for many years, a member of SOLDIER! Genetically modified to be a Super-Soldier; to fight the enemies of Shin-Ra. The realization that the definition of 'enemies' had become anyone who stood up to or even questioned Shin-Ra and that this company had been so responsible for not only the death of but the ruination of so many people, left him not only angry but sick. He knew he had never questioned his orders. But had followed them with a single-minded determination. It wasn't until Genesis and then Angeal had defected; having been told the truth about their past, that he had started to question his employers and their motivations. Had started to question and doubt himself. But by then it was too late.

At first, he had refused all missions in regards to his two friends because he wouldn't be able to be objective. The truth though had been his doubts had started to send him into a depressed state. He didn't want to be the one to have to end the life of either one of the only two people in the entire world who had meant anything to him. And he couldn't understand why neither of them had come to him first, asking for help. In the end, he had become involved because he wanted to help them. To find out the real reason why they had abandoned Shin-Ra and in a small part had abandoned him. He had never admitted this to anyone but he had missed them. He still did and wished there was a way he could see them again. That thought brought a gentle 'tug' on him. Letting it pull him; he found himself manifesting on the surface.

Looking around he saw he was standing in the center of what was now an abandoned village. Buildings in ruins, vegetation growing over much of the remaining structures. A few trees forming arches and bearing fruit. Walking over to them and seeing what it was, Sephiroth starts to laugh. It was a Banora White apple tree. The locals referred to them as Dumb Apples, as the tree bore fruit at random times. And it was a favorite symbol for Genesis. Often using it as a symbol of The Gift of the Goddess.

Unbidden, Sephiroth hears a voice in his head. "Even if the morrow is barren of promise. Nothing shall forestall my return!" Smiling now in fondness Sephiroth replies to the comment. "Yes, my friend. Your life was a stage and we all where your audience." Laughing at the remembered antics of Genesis. He had been quite a character. Always performing for his fans. Shaking his head he went to further investigate the village.

"So this is what has become of Benora." He notices a pile of stones. Upon closer inspection. He sees that it is a grave marker.

 **HERE lie THE ADOPTED PARENTS OF SOLDIER 1st. Class Genesis Rhapsodos**

On the other side of this were three more stone tablets laid into the ground. Kneeling so he could read what had been written into them:

 **TURK Operatives: Two Guns, Fists.**

 **Angeal Hewley: SOLDIER 1st Class. D.O.B. 1968; D.O.D. 1993**

 **Genesis Rhapsodos SOLDIER 1st Class SOLDIER. D.O.B. 1969. M.I.A. presumed dead**

And at that moment, seeing concrete evidence, Sephiroth did something he had never allowed himself to do in life. He began to cry. And as that first tear fell, it released a floodgate of emotion so profound it rocked him to the very core of his being. He didn't let it stop; he let the memories wash through him. How they had met. Of how their friendship had come to be. But the knowledge that he had chosen to turn his back on them both when they had needed him the most, felt like a hot knife being driven into his heart.

Time past but it seemed to have no meaning. As the maelstrom of emotion slowly ebbed; Sephiroth became aware of another presence. There was no 'substance' to it what so ever. So holding out his hand in entreaty; the tiny orb of spirit energy floated down unto it. The moment it touched his hand, Sephiroth felt the 'personality' and forgiveness it had for him; Angeal!

"Sephiroth! My death is not your fault. Do not carry the guilt of it with you! It was my own choice. I could not live with what I had become!" Sitting very still; afraid to lose this moment. He quietly asks. "Angeal?"

"In essence only. And only for this moment!" Calming himself further, Sephiroth continues. "Why Angeal? Why did this all have to happen? And how am I to help?"

"It started because people of like mind had the power to manipulate events and people to their ends. It then continued to spiral out of control because we, who had the strength, allowed our demons to control our actions" Having still so many missing pieces to this puzzle Sephiroth simply states. "I am sorry I'm not sure I understand." Fondly and patiently, as if he was talking to Zack when he had first become his protégé, Angeal replies. "Shinra wanted to rule the world and to that end, it used us to help 'pacify' those who would not comply. But we let what we feared, control us and dictate our actions. Genesis so badly needed to be recognized, he let his pride get in the way of what was truly important. My Honor became so great a burden that I doubted the very reasons why I chose to fight. You let your sense of duty come before your sense of humanity. You never questioned what you were told to do. And because the three of us where SOLDIER; even though we were friends, we only relied on ourselves. When we should have been relying upon and supported each other."

Sephiroth got the sense of what Angeal was trying to say to him. They weren't just SOLDIER and leaders! They where also friends and should have come together when their worlds began to unravel. But they hadn't and in letting their doubts become reality; they had become the 'Monsters'. And the true 'Monsters' had become the people's saviors. "I should have stood with you both from the beginning. For that I am sorry" With that true admission; the energy that was Angeal merged with Sephiroth. Adding another layer of substance and understanding of his being. Still kneeling, with sadness and regret he says good-bye to his two friends.

A moment later he feels himself being dragged violently through the Lifestream; to be deposited at the feet of a young man. Who was now standing in front of his very pregnant wife and two older children? Disorientated but still quick to react, he stands, hands out entreaty of peace. He was about to say something when he remembered that he was only substance, with no true form. They shouldn't be able to see or hear him. But here was this man, massive sword drawn, standing in a full offensive stance. Looking around for whatever had alerted him to danger.

With a shock of recognition, Sephiroth realizes that this man is Cloud. The friend who had been with Zack in Niblehiem. A little older in appearance than those of Sephiroth memory. And his eyes were now the same vivid blue as Zack's. So this man had been or now was SOLDIER. There was a strange feeling of familiarity about him but Sephiroth was not able to recall any memories to support this feeling. Curious he steps into the background to observe.

"Cloud put your sword away! There is nothing here." The young girl states. Even though she seemed to be staring straight at Sephiroth.

"I felt something from the pond! I could have sworn...?" The women placed a gentle hand on Cloud's shoulder.

"Cloud, Sweetheart! just relax! Okay? Marlene is right. There is nothing here!"

Putting his sword back onto the harness on his back, he relaxes his stance but not his vigilance. Smiling fondly but a little exasperated Tifa replies tartly. "Did you have to bring that with you?"

Turning to face her, Cloud smirks and states. "I'm still on duty!"

"Well, maybe you should see about taking a day or two off. You've been very jumpy lately."

Absently Cloud replies. "Maybe?"

Tifa sighs. "Always the same!" As she places a quick kiss to his cheek. The young girl, Marlene, giggles. The young boy groans. Then they all started to laugh, having shared in an ongoing joke.

Sephiroth smiled to himself. Here was a family who had great affection for each other. With that thought came the complete knowledge that this was something he had never had but was something he had desired. So starved for human contact; Sephiroth stood and continued to observe this family.

The young girl continued to look at him. She seemed to be trying to not burst out in laughter and only barely succeeding. And for the life of him, Sephiroth couldn't fathom what was so funny.

"Marlene when you are ready!" startled back to the present, Marlene smiles sheepishly. "Sorry, Denzel guess Cloud has me jumping at shadows." And before turning back to the group she deliberately winks at Sephiroth. The little minx! She could see him. But how? Not wanting to interrupt but greatly curious about this revelation he continues to watch.

The four of them proceed to take and light candles that had been shaped into flowers. Setting them to drift on this tiny pond. They each held a pink ribbon that was tied into a bow; bowing their heads they stood in silence. At that moment Sephiroth's' conscience was filled with the memories these people where remembering.

Cloud: Standing behind Aerith, his sword held high, was fighting the compulsion within himself to slay her. Only to watch Sephiroth descend from the sky and impale Aerith. The pain that this man had experienced seared his soul and almost destroyed him.

Tifa: Watching from the stairs in that ancient building; Yelling at Cloud to stop. Her own emotions where torn and conflicted but she didn't want this! Then silence as she watched Sephiroth descend; his massive sword piercing through Aerith's body. Aerith falling limply to the floor as her lifeblood flowed out of her. Tifa could only cry out 'NO!'

Denzel: Orphaned, lost and lonely, so very afraid, had finally given up on life! There wasn't anything left for him to live for; that was when Geo-Stigma took hold of him! Making his way to the sector five slums, he sees the church and feels an overwhelming urge to go there. It was here that Denzel had found salvation. He had found a family and a place to call home. Even though it had taken another two years; it had been Aeriths' parting gift; The healing rain and the waters in this pond that had total cured his and many others of their Geo-Stigma that had been a true blessing. And as Denzel stood in that pond on that day Aerith briefly spoke to him "Take care of each other!"

Strangely Sephiroth could only sense peace and calmness from the young girl. As these thoughts continued to circle within Sephiroth's mind he knew he had been responsible for these actions. He remembered that he wanted to take control. He wanted to cleanse this planet, but he also realized that this person he had become WAS NOT truly him! He could also perceive that there was more between Cloud and himself. An intangible connection that seems to bind the two of them. Delving ruthlessly into his memories he searched for clues as to why. He had become so engrossed in this task he hadn't realized that they had all left. All, but the young girl. So when she spoke to him he was so startled that he forgot himself and swore a blue streak. "For the love of all that is holy, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Sephiroth stated. Glaring at her, but not with anger, only embarrassment.

Marlene giggled; laughter and joy lighting her face in mischievous innocence and in that instant, endeared herself to him. Sephiroth knew he would slay anyone who tried to harm this child! "You sounded just like Uncle Cid when he thinks I'm not around. And that is what you get when you let yourself become too distracted Mr. SOLDIER!" Marlene replied tartly.

Sephiroth started smiling as a strange sense of freedom filled him he replies. "Yes, I guess it does! So you are Marlene and you are aware of me? Of who I was? May I ask how?"

At this, the child grew serious and appeared to be far more mature then her years implied. "Yes, Sephiroth! I know who you were and I know some of why you are still here." Spreading her arms wide. " This is what has become of the Old church That was Aerith's' sanctuary. It is my garden now and where I feel the closest connection with her. I have been coming to this place for close to six years now. Learning the person I am and Am to become."

Falling silent, Marlene stared at the floating candles. Quietly Sephiroth asks. "You are the one who Aerith told me about! The child who can speak with the planet?"

"Yes. And it was she who asked me to watch out for you and help you if I can!" Taking a deep breath she forges ahead. "I know who you were when Cloud, Tifa, and my daddy; their new friends and allies, Uncle Cid, Uncle Vincent, Yuffie, Nanaki, and Reeve all took up arms against you in defense of the planet. I knew you when you tried a second time to take the planet by infecting people with Geo-Stigma and Cloud battled you once again. Marlene was careful not to mention either Jenova or the remnants, as Aerith had said that Sephiroth had not yet remembered any of that.

All of these people who had come to fight him! To try and stop him from destroying them and their world. Cloud and Tifa he now had faces, to put names to but sadly that was all. Other then a vague recollection of Cloud confronting him at Niblehiem; he could find no real memory of either of them. The others were strangers, faceless in the fog of his mind. Trying to not allow the despair to take hold he continued to listen to the child.

"They went to war against you!" Hearing the profound sadness in this child's voice made him even more aware of how much devastation he had caused and how great an impact it had even on this child.

"Do you hate me?" Looking him squarely in the eyes and with some temper to her voice she replies! "I should! I should hate you, just like I should hate Shin-Ra!" Taking a deep breath she continues a little more calmly. "But I don't! I know people can change. Rufus Shinra truly has. Aerith and Zack both say that you have. That you are seeking the true essence of your former self"

"Yes, I am. I know the person I had become is not the person I truly wanted to be. I have begun to realize that person, was born out anger, hurt and betrayal! I still am not able to remember everything but I do know I never want to be that person ever again!"

Smiling in relief at hearing the conviction with which Sephiroth had said this Marlene replies. "Good! Is there anything else you would like to know?"

"Cloud! I sense there is more to this story between him and myself then meets the eye?"

Her good humor restored she smirks and with a bit of sass, she replies. "Ya think? Cloud had to kick your aaahhh.. butt! on more than a few occasions!" Sephiroth eyes widened in suppressed humor. She was a spunky little thing. "OH really? Do tell!"

So Marlene sitting at the edge of her pond, told Sephiroth all she knew about his and Cloud's past. It took awhile in the telling before she was finished. But when she was done Sephiroth had a clearer image of his memories as they surfaced from the recess of his mind. A better understanding of the man who had fought him and the reasons why he had.

"Thank-you Marlene. You may be young in years but you truly have a wisdom that far surpasses them!" Blushing slightly at this unexpected compliment she stood up, seeing as night had fallen.

"I've got to go now it's getting late!" And as if on cue Denzel could be heard calling for her. "Marlene, come on now it's time to go!"

"I'll be right there!" Turning back to Sephiroth she continues. "You are on the right path; just keep going forward!" She then did the most unexpected thing. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss upon his brow, thus adding her own 'spark' to his consciousness. He watched her go as she ran to the now visible form of the boy Denzel.

In shocked wonder, he realized he had felt that kiss! There was something very special about this girl, and Sephiroth vowed that no harm would ever befall her.

 **A/N:** First of all I would like to claim ignorance in naming the two TURK operatives who had lost their lives in Benora. I can not recall if they were ever named, so I used these two names! Secondly, I know that referencing the ages of the three 1st. as I have goes against Cannon but there is a reason I do this! Shin-Ra cover up! Lastly, I have converted the dates into Earth Years using 1997 (FF VII original release) as a point of reference.


	9. Chapter 2-1

**BOOK 2: Paths that Merge**

Chapter 1: Meetings

 _Marlene: It is strange how in times of need; the unseen forces of our planet draw us together so that we can unite and stand together. To weather the storms that break!_

* * *

Vincent, having just arrived in Costa-De-Sul, knew he wouldn't be able to get passage to Junon until morning. So he decided to go to the local bar, get a cool drink and listen to the conversations. This was one of the methods Vincent employed to gather intel.

He did not come here often; preferring the cooler climate and tranquil solitude of the Manor. So as he made his way to a table at the back of the room; heads did turn but conversation resumed once he had seated himself and the waitress had brought him his drink. So absorbed in his task of listening that he did not at first perceive the presence that had softly come up beside him.

"Well Vincent, it has been many moons since our paths last crossed and the strangeness that it should do so here!" Vincent hand twitched a little but quickly relaxed as he recognized the speaker. With a slight smile, he turns to face his friend. Who was presently doing a very good imitation as a rug; laying as flat as he could against the cool stone floor only slightly panting. Vincent, shacking his head replies.

"Nanaki, it has been too long. Almost two years I think." Giving Vincent a very Lupine grin he counters. "Two years, one month, and three days to be exact. Since you've graced us with your presence at the Canyon!"

Laughing quietly at Nanaki dry humor Vincent replies. "Yes it has been a long time and I do apologies, but it seems that days flow into weeks and weeks flow into months. Time rushes forward into the future and before you realize it; the future is the present!"

"Yes, I hear the truth in your words, my friend. For it is so with me. I journey here and there gathering knowledge and learning and before I know it your an old man." Both laughed wholeheartedly at this as neither would likely be; let alone look like 'old men' for a very long time!"

"So Nanaki, what brings you to this town at this time of year?" The light of laughter dimmed in Nanaki's eyes. A serious posture alerted Vincent that something was wrong.

"A week past I had been in the forest South of Gongaga and I perceived a foulness in the air and headed home. On my way there I came across an active Mako fountain and this rolled out of it." Briefly, Nanaki shows Vincent the magic contained in his paw. "It is new and different from before but it is strangely familiar and comforting." The materia now merged into Vincent's on hand. Pulsed in recognition. Nanaki eyes widen at this.

"Oh! and that would be?"

"Chaos! And yours?"

"They say they are known as The Sylph. But I have not yet called them forth!"

Vincent nods; "Nor have I!" They both fall silent as they ponder the significance of this. After a moment Nanaki returns to his tale.

"As I got home I went to where my father stands and surveyed the lands; felt the earth beneath my paws; and scented the wind that blows through the Canyon. This then, I was able to perceive an evil presence coming from the North East. From where Cloud, Tifa, and the children live."

"So you've come here to board the ship to Junon?"

"Yes, Rufus has left standing orders that if I have the need. I am to be granted passage with no questions." With the President's name mentioned, Vincent becomes thoughtful.

"It is strange that this man, who seven years ago, wanted to rule this world through an iron fist of fear. Changes, within two years, to accepting his and his company responsible for what occurred and becoming the most admirable leader... And even though I technically work for this man; I often when the other shoe is gonna fall?"

Nanaki looks at Vincent, his eyes appearing to hold wisdom for beyond his years, states. "For the same reason, you do Vincent!" Startled by this. Vincent's eyes narrow and with some heat, he asks. "What do you mean?"

"Redemption! And an honest desire to never see those mistakes repeated. Just as you have willing resumed the mantle of your former self so that you are in a potion to prevent the mistakes of the past." Nodding in acceptance Vincent remains quiet as Nanaki continues.

'Seven years ago, we awoke you from your sleep. And because of the demons that haunted you, you joined us in our efforts to defeat Sephiroth and save the planet. The two years that followed you roamed the world, helping but becoming not truly apart of society. But when Cloud needed you, you were there and together we helped support him in the conflict with the remnants. A year later we all came together to support you as you come to terms Chaos and the subsequent battles with Deep Ground and Hojo, Wiess, and Omega. It was at that point where you truly accepted yourself for who you are and the mental chains that bound you for all these years, finally broke and freed you. Ever since then you've devoted yourself to giving back. Even though you may not wish to admit this!" Nanaki panted with laughter at Vincent's sardonic glare but continues.

"So it is with the President. He was conditioned by his father to believe that 'people' where tools to be used for their gain! And for so long this is how Rufus treated people! So when he finally became President he was so full of anger and, I believe, a driving need to prove himself better than his father that he lacks human compassion! Yet his journey to get 'here' was so fraught with painful lessons; The destruction of Shin-Ra and Midgar. His own experience with Geo Stigma. Witnessing the death of people who also bore this disease. The realization of how close Tseng and Elena had come to death. And the hundreds of lives lost from Kalm and Edge. The people went from being 'them'; nameless and faceless, to become real people. People who for better or worse looked up to him. He was forced to grow up Vincent! His eyes were opened to the stark reality of what it meant to be him."

Stunned Vincent realized that Nanaki's observations held a ring of truth in them that he hadn't admitted to. Nodding he replies. "I guess you are right! Redeeming one's self is a powerful motivation." The two companions slipped into silence; each contemplating the events of the last few years and how much had changed when a slight commotion at the door drew their attention to the front.

Two men walked in, laughing in comfortable companionship. Startled Vincent and Nanaki both state "Cid? Barret?" As the two men heard their names; they looked around for the source. Noticing the two figures sitting at the table in the back of the bar. Both momentarily shocked at seeing them.

"Vincent? Nanaki?' Cid and Barret walk over to the table to join their two friends. And as each made eye contact; The materia, each of them now possessed begun to resonate. They all knew that this meeting wasn't a coincidence; trouble was coming!

'Well, looks like the train has already left the station!" Barret states solemnly.


	10. Chapter 2-2

Chapter 2: Uncovering the Darkness

Rufus stood staring at the terminal in utter disbelief. How could this be possible? Punching the intercom:

"Reno, Rude, Get in here!" The two Turks had been lounging in their quarters but quickly jumped to do their employers bidding. Taking the set of stairs that joined their residence to the Presidential suite/office; they emerged into the room with, "Yes Boss?" Turning the terminal towards them Rufus asks. "Look at this! Tell me what you see? And what do you make of this?" The two looked at the terminal and then at each other in confusion but Rude calmly replies. "The obituary for your father!" Looking up at his two subordinates as if they where the daftest pair in the world, Rufus sighs with exasperation. "No, you idiots! The damn log-on access!" The two knew that Rufus was very agitated as he rarely resorted to insults. Now they knew exactly what their Boss wanted of them, they looked at the log-in code. Genesis_R_S1. Stunned they both replied in unison. "Shit! How? Who?" Running his hand through his hair in frustration Rufus replies. "I don't know!" Reno blurts out "Where was it accessed from?" looking up at the pair. Rufus takes a deep breath and replies. "Deep Ground!" The two just stood there quietly waiting for there orders.

"I want you both to go to SOLDIER headquarters and get Cloud. The three of you are to go and investigate the lab in question. Here is the Key Card you will need to be able to enter. And for God's sake, DON'T LOSE IT!" Rude takes the card and puts it into an inside pocket of his blazer. He then takes the envelope that Rufus hands to him with the official Shin-Ra stamp.

"Now go!"

"Yes, Boss!" And with that, the duo left to carry out their assignment.

On the elevator ride down to the lobby Reno states. "Sheesh, the Boss sure is on edge!' Looking at his partner Rude replies. "Ya!"

"I wonder why?"

"Something about this has got him spooked!"

"I wonder what?" Rude looks hard at his partner and best friend; They had been together for a long time. And as fond of him as he was, there were still times Rude wondered at how dense Reno could be. Shaking his head he simply states. "Dunno"

"Huh!" The two exit the Shin-Ra building and head over to the SOLDIER main office.

 **Cloud**

Cloud was sitting in his office. He should have been going over the folders Reeve had just given him but he just stared at the materia in front of him.

 _He had gone to the now rebuilt Sector six park the other night. Now that ' the slums ' no longer existed; Cloud often came here when he felt the need to be alone to think. He had just left 'The Garden' in what had been sector 5; and even though it was late, Cloud still felt restless. So he had decided to walk off some of his energy. He had just stepped through the gate surrounding the playground when he hears a very deep authoritarian voice in his mind._

 _"I am still with you my friend!" Startled Cloud looks around but there was no one to be seen! He notices, by the fence, a red ball illuminated by the moonlight. A strange sense of De ja Vu comes over him as he kneels and picks it up. A warm feeling of recognition spreads through, Cloud. "Odin?"_

 _"Yes, young Warrior! And I chose you!"_

 _"But?"_

 _"All will be explained in due course. For now, know that I am with you!" And with that Odin fell silent but Cloud could still feel the presence of this summon; familiar but different._

 _What this could mean? Cloud had no idea; but if the guardians of this planet were awakening, then there would be trouble not too far off! Sighing purely to himself, Cloud headed home to tell Tifa what had happened. They no longer kept secrets from each other, especially when lives could be in danger. And right now Cloud could 'feel' a storm threatening to crash over their heads._

A loud knock startled him out of his thoughts. Recognizing it as 'Rude'. He quickly picked up the materia and watched it merge into his right hand. Startled but with no time to contemplate this development he says "Enter!"

Reno, being the first to step into the room, acknowledges Cloud. "Hey, Cloud how's it been going?" He then proceeds to make himself comfortable in the only available chair. Cloud just stares at him, waiting. Rude steps forward with the envelope and hands it to Cloud. "Orders from the Boss! And a request for your assistance?"

Ever since the 'Remnant Battle" Rufus had only ever shown Cloud the utmost respect in his dealings with him. Even when he had privately discussed, with Cloud, his new vision for SOLDIER and his reasons why he wanted Cloud to be in charge.

Cloud knew Rufus wanted to put in 'safeguards' to protect the people from anything like Jenova, Sephiroth or Omega from ever happening again; And if it did; he (Rufus) wanted people like Cloud to be ready to protect them. Even though Cloud had wondered at this change of heart in Rufus, he was privately relieved at this.

This and the realization of what it truly meant, for Cloud, to be SOLDIER. It wasn't having the STRENGTH to protect the ones he loved! It was having the conviction and confidence in himself that the STRENGTH he had would be enough to protect them! That had been what made Cloud accept Rufus offer. It would also mean that Cloud could teach, train and pass on his knowledge to the next generation. Just as Angeal had for Zack; Zack for him and... And how Sephiroth had done for Emily!

Reading the letter, Cloud's eyes narrowed slightly but he says nothing else. Picking up his phone he calls home. "

"Hey Cloud, What's up?" Tifa answers.

"Tifa, I'm sorry but I'm going to be late. Something has come up and Rufus needs me to look into it. Don't hold supper. I'm not sure how long this will take."

"Oh Cloud? Can't you give it to someone else to do?"

"Sorry, Tifa. Not this time! No one else high enough security clearance but me."

"I see, Okay then. Just do me a favor and take care and come home safe! Okay?"

"I always do!" Smiling slightly, Clouds ends the conversation.

Reno smirks and somewhat mockingly states. "Little lady sure has you trained!" Cloud glares at him as he pushes Reno boots off his desk and Rude smacks him in the back "Ouch! Hey man, why did you do that for" Reno asks his partner? "Show respect!" Rude simply replies. As Cloud states.

"It's called consideration and yes respect! Something you could do with more of!" As Cloud turns his back to Reno, he smirks to himself.. Reno wasn't a bad person. Just insolent at the very wrong times.

Walking over to his weapons stand, Cloud picks up his sword and holsters it onto his back. Bowing to the door he states. "After you!" And the three-headed out of the building into the early night; and made their way to the entrance that leads to the 'Deep Ground' Facility.


	11. Chapter 2-3

Book 2; Chapter 3: Loyalty

Rufus, using video surveillance, watches as the trio enter the underground facility. A feeling of apprehension comes over him. From this point on he had no means of communicating with them. As the facility was designed to block cell transmissions and there were no longer any links of video or comm. from the Shin-Ra main building to the Deep Ground facility.

Reeve, sitting quietly watched Rufus. The anxiety that crossed the younger man's face was a real response to what he was watching. The worry lines etched into his face gave him a more mature look. He had changed from the callow youth who had plotted to overthrow his father and even so from the young man who swore he would rule the people through Fear. He had grown up to become a person that Reeve could respect and even follow. So he tries to ease the tension.

"They will be fine"

"I know they will. It just not knowing..."

"I understand!"

"I wish we had one of your damn toys" A bark of laughter escapes Reeve.

"Ah but when it comes to any combat situations they have proven to be more of a hindrance than a help."

"This is unfortunately true. Have you had any further luck in communicating with your H.Q.?"

"As of yet, No! And that does concern me! But Cpt. Hale is the most competent person I know. If something is truly amiss she will find a way to let me know."

Rubbing his right hand in reflex Rufus states. "It is good to know you have someone of that caliber in charge."

Nodding in agreement Reeve states. "I have recommended her for SOLDIER. I wish for her to learn to stand on her own two feet with confidence and not just follow orders."

"Ah, I see. Well, Cloud will be able to push her into that direction."

"That is my hope. But what of these Labs? I had thought you had them all shutdown and permanently sealed?"

"The main sanctum I had! But these labs were deemed safe and I had other things at hand so I had left them. Mayhap I shouldn't have left it for so long." Rufus turns back to his desk and pushes the intercom to summon Tseng; Leader and Director of the Turks. A few minutes pass and Tseng enters the office through the side panel that concealed the private entrance that linked the 29th and 30th floors.

Seeing Reeve, Tseng briefly nods to him in acknowledgment. "You need me, Mr. President?" Rufus shoots his friend a baleful look. "It is Reeve and we are in the privacy of this office! Please address me by my name." Tseng bows his head to hide his smile and simply replies. "Yes, Sir!"

It had come in silent acknowledgment that when in private they could and would dispense with the formalities of rank. As the long years of association; mutual respect and understanding they had developed for each other. And then they had become more then just friends. Tseng was truly the only living being that Rufus trusted completely.

"Tell me, the new additions to your Divison, how are they doing?"

"Very well indeed. There are four who are ready to start supervised fieldwork. One of whom I feel confident enough in his skills, I would even assign him to a partnership."

One of the new 'Codes of Operations and Conduct' that Rufus had established and was adamant about was that; No operation, no matter the division, was to be conducted solo. Teams had to consist of at least two people.

"Good! It is past time Elena takes the lead!" Tseng raises an eyebrow, a smile twitching the corner of his mouth.

'I wish for you to pair this new one up under her tutelage." Pausing he waits for Tseng to provide a name.

"He goes by the name Shadow. Male 23 years old. Specializes in stealth attack and boxes for fun."

"Excellent! He will provide hand-to-hand back up for Elena. I wish for the two of them to seek out any Bio-Teck scientists that are left and have them brought back here. This isn't a covert operation."

Shocked at hearing this; Tseng let none of it show on his face. Rufus knew though; as a slight tick occurred under Tseng's left eye when he became nervous.

"Do not worry my friend I have no intention of picking up where my father and scientist like Hojo, left off. But I have been negligent in dismantling what is left of Deep Ground! There has been a security breach in our private network. It originated from one of the labs there. The security clearance code that was used was SOLDIER 1st class Genesis!"

Tseng almost lost all of his normal composure at hearing this. His eyes widened and he blurted out. "That not possible! I deleted ALL files on or related to him and removed his access code from the system. It was standard protocol for any dead M.I.A. Or presumed dead operatives. That code hasn't been active for seven years. Rufus, do you wish me to investigate this?"

Relieved by Tseng honest answer Rufus replies. "No. I have sent Reno and Rude under Cloud's supervision to investigate the situation." Composure now in place in place, Tseng nods. "Cloud has proven invaluable as a true SOLDIER but more than that he has the knack of keeping those two out of trouble!" They were like brothers to Tseng but for the love of the Goddess; those two could get themselves into trouble with no effort at all.

Smirking at Tseng's reply, Rufus continues. I require people with knowledge of this type of equipment who can advise on how to properly dismantle and dispose of it. Niblehiem was bad enough when it was converted into the new energy reactors. I do not wish for any surprises to come out of here! And I do not wish to put this off any longer.

"Very good Sir, I will go see to this immediately!" And with that, Tseng lets himself out of the office and goes in search of Elena and Shadow.

Pouring two glasses of wine, handing one to Reeve, he simply states. "And now we wait."

Greatly impressed by this man and seriously relieved by Rufus' actions. Reeve accepts the glass and leaning back into his chair he replies. "Yes, I guess we do."


	12. Chapter 2-4

Book 2; Chapter 4: Homecoming and Awakenings

Sephiroth, still only a conscious entity, had gained true form. A ghost compared to Aerith or even Zack but it was a feeling akin to realizing that you were well again after having been sick for a very long time. The interactions he had witnessed between Cloud, Marlene and their family made him wonder what home had been for him. So he cleared his mind of all thoughts and focused on that singularity. He felt movement as he was pulled through the Lifestream. In less than the span of a heartbeat he stopped. Opening his eyes; he sees he is standing in the center of a common room.

Standing still, he lets this scene draw up the forgotten memories in him. Ghostly images appear of men and women walking through this room. Some heading to and from the elevator; others heading through the doors leading into the sleeping quarters. Others still sitting at tables eating, studying or lounging on the couches talking with each other. Some dressed in the varying types of SOLDIER uniforms and some dressed in civilian clothes. But even here things were still ordered, disciplined and quiet. Some of the faces where familiar but names seemed to elude him. An intense feeling of longing washed over him. This was home! This level in the Shin-Ra building was where all soldier members lived when they were not deployed. And the only place that Sephiroth truly had felt at ease.

His memories seemed to come with more ease now. Third and Second Class members had the dorms to the left. First Class had privilege by having suites accessed by the door on the right. Female members were set up similarly but their access door and quarters were the circles in the center, as there seemed to be fewer women who became SOLDIER and most only advanced to 3rd. class. The room he was now was standing in was the common area where they could mingle in an unofficial capacity. And here he was hit with a memory so hard it nearly sent him fleeing back to the safety of the Lifestream. A woman. A second class SOLDER who was his protégé; Emily!

In the next instant, it was as if his mind became a kaleidoscope of images. One flowing into the next. Lazard introducing them. Taking her to the VR room and running her through a series of exercises to determine how to best train her. Her becoming somewhat friends with Zack, although their interactions were closer to a brother and sister relationship. Finding reasons to watch her train. Trying to be more social in her presence. His few attempts at flirting with her. Sephiroth started laughing. How this woman had fascinated him and intrigued him. Sobering a little. He had come to care for this lady a great deal and had tried to show her, in his way, just how much. But it would seem that there were no more memories of her forthcoming at this time. A smile on his face he turns and walks towards the door to his right. This was where he had found permanency; as having been in the field when he was Third and Second Class; fighting in the Wutai War, He hadn't returned to Midgar very often during that time.

Stepping through the main door he sees the hallway that curved to the left. Doors on the right-hand side that lead to individual suites of the few who made it to SOLDIER First Class. And on the left 'The Baths'. A large room dedicated to the illusion of privilege. Baths of varying temperatures used for soaking; alcoves designed with waterfall-like structures used for quick scouring. Second and Third class had cubicles like stalls with an overhead sluice. It was in this room that conversation flowed. But even in here Sephiroth had maintained a distance demanded of his rank. He was perceived as the 'Leader'; 'The Alpha male'. And thanks to Shin-Ra propaganda; He was the one everyone looked up to. The one everyone wanted to emulate. The one many had come to envy. God, how much he had hated it. How uncomfortable it had made him feel. But he had learned to never let it show; as he would let a cool mask of indifference slip over his face. He was SOLDIER First Class and therefore had a level of standard to which he was expected to live up to! Most gave him a wide berth and worshiped him from afar, and he had truly hated it! Not even Angeal and Genesis truly knew how deeply he felt on this.

Continuing his journey down the hall he comes to the last set of doors. The third to last door still had his ID plate on it. Stepping through the door felt like stepping into the past and another mental dam collapsed beneath the onslaught of memories that flooded his mind. The sight before him took him back to the last day he had been here. The day before he Emily and Zack were to transport to Niblehiem. The day before his world begun to unravel.

He had been having so many doubts since both Genesis and Angeal had gone missing. The few encounters he had had with them had run counter to what Shin-Ra had wanted people to believe. Who was telling the truth and who was lying? Sephiroth had not been able to tell. And then confirmation of Angeal's' death. Genesis was MIA and presumed dead. Copies of both appearing. Monster activity increasing. Secret meetings between Hojo and the President. And then he was ordered on the mission to Niblehiem. Which included orders to monitor Zack. The company didn't fully trust him. The final conflict Zack had had with Angeal; the fact that Genesis continual evaded capture; And for unknown reasons the company wasn't trusting the TURKS to complete their orders. So He was to eliminate the target if necessary. And being a soldier and a SOLDIER; Sephiroth could and would follow orders! But this time it felt wrong! And for the first time, Sephiroth was truly in conflict.

Coming back to the present, Sephiroth brought with him the knowledge of so many pieces of his fragmented memory. At first, he wanted to run from them. To hide from the pain that these memories inflicted. To stop the soul-searing knowledge that it hadn't been Zack that had needed watching. That in truth it should have been him! But he stayed there, standing just inside his room as the memories crashed through him. At that moment, Sephiroth accepted that he and he alone had forsaken his humanity for revenge!

Time seemed to slow, as he watched images of himself in this room. Sitting at his desk drawing, lying on his bed reading; or just standing at the window staring out into nothing. The few times he, Angeal and Genesis was on leave together. Sitting here laughing, talking, joking around or just sitting together in silence. The times Genesis would become excessive theatrical and start reciting poetry, usually Loveless, in comical voices; and he and Angeal acting the adoring fans. The very few times they had gotten rip-roaring drunk. The talks he and Angeal would have about their proteges. They all happened here, in these three rooms. Where they could drop the mask of SOLDIER and just be themselves. Because the minute they walked out of these doors, they were on-duty.

Walking further into his room he notices the picture sitting on his desk. Walking over to it he remembers the day it had been taken. It was one of the rare times that the three of them were in Midgar together and had been on their way to a favorite Café; when this young woman approaches them. She nervously asks if it would be okay if she could get a picture of the three them together. She explained that her son was very interested in joining the army when he became of age and how much he idolized the three of them. Her sincerity and respect at asking for permission made it easier for Sephiroth to agree. Angeal also agreed. He usually suffered through these as he felt it was his responsibility. Genesis? Well, he bowed to the lady, gave his most winning smile and replied. "Anything for a future comrade." So the three of them had stood together and posed for the picture.

About a month later, they had received a picture of a young boy; who was lying in bed very ill. He was holding the picture his mom had taken and the smile he had lit up his face. With the picture, there was also a written letter. "SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth. Thank you for the picture. I have had it framed and it is sitting on my bedside table; so it is the first thing I see when I wake up and the last thing I see as I go to sleep. I have sent you a pic of me so that maybe you will remember me and know me when I join. Sincerely Yours; Johnathan. On the back of the picture, in different handwriting was Johnathan Hale: March 21, 1982, to July 16, 1988. Thank you for giving my son this precious gift.

It was now two weeks after the day the boy had passed away and there had been no return address. So the three of them had agreed to have their picture framed so that they would remember this boy's dream and as a reminder of why they had become SOLDIER. To protect those who could not protect themselves. "Well, my little friend. I am afraid I have disappointed you. I hope you can forgive me?" Sephiroth thought to himself. With a heavy heart, he continued the perusal of his room.

His gaze alighting on the weapons stand that had been designed to hold his sword; The Masamune! It had taken many hours of practice in the V.R. Combat training room to master the use of this sword.

When he had transferred into the Midgar Military Academy and begun learning about different military arts he had fallen in love with this sword. And so, being the 'teacher's pet' he had asked for permission to load scenarios from the database that would instruct him in the use of the weapon. Having full confidence in him they had allowed it under the conditions that he had to have an actual instructor with him and that it didn't interfere with his studies. So Master Fallon, one of the greatest swordsmen of his time; SOLDIER 2nd Class and semi-retired agreed to instruct him.

Sephiroth had started learning, using only small training blades but quickly mastered them and advanced to the next. So focused and determined was he that it wasn't long before he was adept at using a blade that was the same length as he was. In a very short span of a couple of years, Commander Fallon stated that there was nothing more that he could teach him. That the student had indeed outstripped the Master. As a parting gift, Fallon had designed a V.R. Program that would test the very limits of Sephiroth's skill. So for one last time, Fallon ran Sephiroth through a series of trials that would continually hone his skills. As the memory played through Sephiroth's mind, he remembered what it felt like to weld his sword. That it was a perfect extension of his arm and hand. All of his senses attuned to the enemy; aware of every move it was going to make before it did. A spiritual dance, lethal in its intent. A lesson that very few people knew; your weapon, no matter what it was, was apart of you!

Bowing his head in shame, as he remembered the many lectures of moral conduct that Master Fallon had also imparted. "Thank-you my teacher for the many lessons you had taught me. I am truly sorry that in my arrogance, I had forgotten them. I hope that you too can find it in you to forgive me?" After a moment of quiet reflection, Sephiroth inhales deeply, resolve firmly in place, he looks to the weapons stand and watches as his blade materializes from what appeared to be thin air. Laying his hand reverently on the blade, he vows. "I will be that person whom you can be proud of!" and with that thought, he passes through the wall into the next room. And here Sephiroth starts to laugh.

Everything neat and tidy. Books shelved according to size. Bed made so tight that an ant wouldn't be able to crawl into it. Notes and paperwork stacked neatly on his desk. The framed picture set at the perfect angle on the nightstand. Another picture of Angeal and Zack sparring sat on the other nightstand set in a matching angle. Shaking his head and smiling in fondness. "It is funny Angeal, just how ordered you where. Even in battle, Stay focused! I am so sorry you are no longer here. I believe I could greatly benefit from one of your talks!"

On the heels of that thought, there could be heard the heart-wrenching sobs of a man and it was coming from Genesis room!


	13. Chapter 2-5

Book 2; Chapter 5: The Truth Revealed

The four men had arrived in Junon. They disembarked and were greatly surprised to be personally greeted by Captain Tamryn Hail; Reeves 1st. IC. Briskly and with no-nonsense, she addresses them. "Gentlemen if you will please follow me!"

They were confused but did as she asked. As she leads them through the upper level of the city, she thinks to herself. "These are the people that Commander Reeve said to trust? My God!" Shaking her head she takes them up to the W.R.O. Headquarters. She spoke not a word until they had all entered Reeves' private office and secured the door. When she turned to them, they could see she was deeply concerned about something. "Please, gentlemen help yourselves to any refreshments and then be seated." They all grabbed something to drink, an after effect from being in Costa-Du-Sol was a continued thirst, and then sat down. Vincent taking the chair in front of Reeve's desk; Nanaki sat beside him on the floor. Barret leaned against the wall closest to the door; Being in Junon still had the effect of making him feel as if he was once again walking to his execution. Cid leaned against the other desk in the room. The four of them waited patiently as Captain Hale paced the floor while she gathered her thoughts as best as to how to proceed with these men.

A picture on the desk catches Cid's attention. Picking it up, eyes narrowing in anger, as he sees who one of the three men posing for this picture is. Captain Hale seeing this stops and politely but very quietly asks. "Please, can you put that down!"

Cid's head snaps up at her words but he replies, somewhat sharply. "Why in God's earth would you have a picture of HIM? Do you have any idea who this is and what he is responsible for?" Tears shining in her eyes she walks over and takes the picture from Cid. Looking at it like it was the most precious thing in the world, she replies.

"Yes, I do! It is a picture of SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis; SOLDIER 1st Class Angeal; and SOLDIER 1st Class Sephiroth." When she looked up onto Cid's eyes, the tears were now falling freely down her face. "This picture was taken just before the mass desertion of SOLDIER at Shin-Ra! My family and I lived in Midgar at that time. Sector 5 of the plate, my father having been employed by Shin-Ra. My mother had seen the three of them together and asked if she takes a picture of them to give to my brother. He idolized them; wanting so bad to become SOLDIER himself. But he had been sick for a long time and mom had thought this would cheer him up." She paused for a moment, her head bowed, shoulders shaking.

Cid now feeling like a heel, lays a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry I didn't know. I didn't mean to upset you, It's just" His words trailing off, But Tamryn, somewhat composed, continues. "I know and It's alright. With how everything happened many people either didn't know or had forgotten that these three men where highly respected members of the Shin-Ra army. And they were mine and my twin brother's heroes! The day mom showed him this picture he smiled and was able to write them a thank-you letter, A week later he passed away. This picture is all I have left and the reason why I joined the W.R.O." A heavy silence descended on the group as the four men digested this woman's story. None of them knew what to say because they too knew that at one time these men, Sephiroth included, had been Hero's to many of the people of Gaia.

"But that isn't the reason why I've called you all here. I have a situation!" Looking at the four of them she was unsure how to continue. "Damn it I don't know who else to turn to!" Frustration giving her voice a desperate edge. Vincent understood her dilemma straight away. She conflicted with her orders and unsure as to how to resolve this situation she had found herself in. Vincent was technically the higher rank in the Shin-Ra Hierarchy and seldom if ever used it but this time he did. Standing in front of the women he simple states. "Captain Hale, as Head of Security for the Niblehiem Research Facility, I outrank you! I, therefore, order you to disclose any information you seem to conflict with!" At hearing this her head snaps up, eyes wide, she blurts out. "Your Vincent Valentine!" Smirking slightly at the stunned women's disbelief, he nods. To herself, she mentally started to babble. " This is Vincent? A TURK! Oh my God; He looks more like something that just came alive from my worst nightmare." Giving him a second glance she did have to admit he was very handsome and his voice did have an almost hypnotic quality to it! And those thoughts brought a blush to her face. With that realization, she gave herself a mental shake. She was acting in an unprofessional manner!

Nanaki, having scented her discomfort. Grinned and let his tail thump the floor as he tried to suppress his laughter. Vincent glared at him but Nanaki refused to say a word. Captain Hale, having reigned in her wayward thoughts continued.

"Commander Reeve left for Midgar by Helo two days ago. I haven't received any word from him and I should have! I have tried to contact SOLDIER headquarters but with no success. There seems to be no active cell or Net signals outside of the village perimeter. Two-way radio still seems to work; as that is how I was notified of your arrival. Matters have become even more strained; I have had to pull all squads in to patrol the perimeter of the Junon village."

Unease now crept up Vincent's spine. He asks; "Fort Condor?"

"I don't know Sir! And until I can establish reliable communications; I am loath to send a team out.

Cid spoke up. "Why the heavy security around the village?"

"Because there seems to be an increase in monster activity." A pained expression crosses her face. "Also there seems to be a new type of monster species!"

Alarmed Vincent inquires. "Of what kind?"

Tamryn takes a deep breath but forges ahead. "They are a dog-like in appearance, but larger than any type known to us. They are skeletal thin. The flesh hangs off them grotesquely. The eyes are white with no pupils. They cast a yellowish glow. And the stench they emit is like nothing of this world; It's like rotting flesh of a hundred beast in high summer. Trying to kill one took three of my men striking in unison to bring it down. It then melted, faded? Back into the ground. Fortunately, they only seem to appear at dusk. I've lost two soldiers already and I'm not taking the chance of one of them slipping into the village and attacking civilians."

Nanaki now speaks with urgency. "Vincent, we need to make all haste to Midgar!" Vincent nodding replies. "Yes we do but first." Taking out an odd device; he punches in a number and waits for a reply. A moment later a young woman's voice could be heard. "Vincent is that you?"

"Yes!"

"Why are you using the P.H.S.? I'm not out in the field!"

"It would seem communications are sketchy right now and right now I need you to pay attention!" The last, he said in a stern voice.

"Yes, Sir!" Yuffie chirps.

"Yuffie!" Vincent growls in a very dangerous voice. "Now is not the time!"

"I'm sorry Vincent."

"Is Shelke with you?"

"Yes, Vincent. I am here"

"Good I need you both to keep track of all infantry teams stationed in Niblehiem! If you can find any two-way handheld units give them to the unit commanders. If you lose contact with any units; DO NOT attempt at the rescue!"

Both girls coursed in unison, "WHAT?"

Vincent growls. "LISTEN! Make note of who and where the unit was and contact me immediately!" Very subdued, as Vincent rarely if ever treated either of them like this. The girls replied, "Yes Sir!"

"Also I want you to immediately put both the reactor and the Manor on code Yellow! If either facility is breached; put them into lockdown!" Shelke and Yuffie looked at each other a little scared by Vincent's extreme orders and the fact that this was Vincent the TURK; not the man who was more a father to both of them. Shelke replied for both of them. "We understand Vincent!" Her tone implied she was disinterested as she still had a difficult time expressing emotion, but that was far from the truth. Vincent looks at Cid questionably holding the P.H.S. Out. Nodding Cid takes it from Vincent. "Yuffie you still there?"

"Heeeyyy!" Yuffie's s natural response in greeting. Shacking his head Cid continues. "Contact Shera in Rocket Town for me. Give her the same orders to give to The Corral and Gongaga Reactors on my behalf. Let her know I'll get there as soon as I can."

"Okay, Dokie Cid will do!" Smiling fondly he gives the P.H.S. Back to Vincent. Solemnly Yuffie asks. "Vincent, can you tell us what's going on?" Are Cloud and Tifa Okay? Should we send out messages to the others? What's going on?" This verbal tirade brought a pained smile to Vincent's face. The four were well aware of how Yuffie handled stressful situations but Captain Hale was left somewhat dumbfounded by this girl's rapid rate of speech.

"Don't worry Yuffie. I am in Junon with Cid, Barret, and Nanaki. Our paths joined up in Costa-Du-Sol. I will continue to contact you this way. Until I can get further confirmation I will only say what I have! When we get to Edge I will contact you again. Is this understood?" His voice becoming stronger than normal to emphasize his point.

"Yes, Vincent." The girls replied.

"Fine then. Contact me only if the situation changes!" He then proceeded to disconnect before Yuffie had a chance to catch her breath. Barret amazed asked. "You kept the P.H.S.?"

Laughing Vincent replies. "Yes! It has come in handy; as it is the only way I can keep track of Yuffie when she is out on assignment. Many of the places she goes tend to dampen cell signals so..."

Cid laughed, "Still trying to prove she is the greatest warrior to come out of Wutai?"

Grimacing Vincent replies "Yes!"

Nanaki retorts, somewhat dryly. "That child is a test to anyone's patience." And then the four men broke out into laughter.

"But I wouldn't have her any other way. Her and Shelke have become like sisters and it does each other well." Vincent replies.

Smiling also, Cid nods. "Well and good! It seems your influence on the child has mellowed her somewhat." At that Vincent nods.

Captain Hale stood there looking very confused, as these men were less disciplined than a group of school children. And nothing like the ones, she thought, was responsible for the defeat of Sephiroth, Jenova, The Remnants and Omega. Noticing her discomfort, Vincent spoke up. "Captain Hale. We have been comrades and friends for quite a few years now. We know each other's strengths and weaknesses; and how to support each other. Military rank and structure, for us, is more of a hindrance. It would only get in the way!"

Surprised that this man was so intuitive to her unease, she replies "Oh I see."

Barret having been quiet for most of the discussion interjects. "The two girls with whom we were just speaking with; were very young when they joined us in our fight. And because of their circumstances, have adopted us as family. Vincent, being the constant in their lives, has been gifted with the role of 'Father." Captain Hale's only reply was to nod.

Vincent knowing that time was no longer on their side interrupts, effectively ending the conversation. "Captain Hale. I am going to suggest that you evacuate the civilian population from the village to the upper levels. I am hoping it will be easier to protect them!" At her nod of acknowledgment, he then asks. "Is there still a Helo available?"

"Yes of course. The one the Commander took has returned. So I do know he arrived in Midgar and is Okay."

"May we use it?" Vincent queries.

"Of course. Just give me a minute." Flipping her cell on; She gives the order to have the Helo prepped and ready for transport. "Gentlemen do you know the way" they all nodded.

"Please feel free to depart when you are all ready!" The four men, having been dismissed, filed out of the office and headed to the Helo pad.

Once out of earshot Vincent calmly asks Nanaki "Will you please tell me what you found so humorous about the Lady's reaction to me when she realized who I am?" Nanaki' s tail twitched, as he panted with laughter. His mind voice rich with amusement, he replies. "Her realization that past the nightmare is a very attractive man and her inevitable physical reaction to that thought." Vincent stops walking and stares at Nanaki, in complete shock; who at that moment loses all control of his mirth and lays down, sides heaving, he was laughing so hard.

Starting to walk again, Vincent briskly replies. "She is just a child!"

Cid not being able to resist the opportunity to tease Vincent retorts. "Not from what I could see! Although the uniform is quite severe."

Barret barks with laughter and slaps Vincent, good-natured, on the back. "Yep! Most definitely not a child!" Vincent, not wanting to encourage them any further, wraps his cloak tightly around himself and purposely strides to the Helo pad. The sound of masculine laughter followed him, as they all headed to the launch pad.

Tamryn, standing in the office holding the picture of the three 1st. Class SOLDIERS; confused beyond belief about this encounter. Her life had always been about discipline and structure. But here was a group of warriors who acted just like normal civilians. She truly didn't know how to relate.


	14. Chapter 2-6

Book2; Chapter 6: An Unexpected Reunion

Weapons were drawn, postures tense, eyes scanning. Cloud, Reno, and Rude walked down the long sloping corridor that led to the first group of labs. Everything was dimly lit; it was hard to tell shadow from the darkness. So oppressive was the atmosphere that even Reno refrained from acting his normal, exuberant shelf.

Upon reaching the main lab area Cloud asks. "Rude do you know where we should be headed?" Checking the tracking beacon on his phone. Pointing to the right, he responds. "Follow this hall until we get to the third door. It should be that room."

Reno solemnly states. "Wish the Boss had included a couple of Infantry. This place is like a maze, and it's freaking me out!" Hearing the real fear in Reno's voice; Cloud automatically snaps him out of it with a bit of sarcastic teasing. "What's the matter Reno? Fraid Sephiroth gonna jump out and bite ya?"

Whipping around to glare at him, Reno very promptly responds with. 'Fuck off Cloud! That isn't even remotely funny!" Rude could be heard chuckling softly, but the anger burned through the fear that had tried to take a hold of Reno. Cloud smiled to himself. Having worked closely with these two men these last three or so years; they had built a solid foundation of not quite friendship but more Brothers-in-Arms. And they worked well together. Their fighting skills complemented each other; Even if their personalities clashed.

Having reached the room, indicated by the tracking beacon, they stepped inside. And as they entered an overhead light turned on automatically, momentarily blinding them. When their eyes adjusted they could see three Mako cells. The first one had been drained and opened. The other two contained bodies.

Reno, slightly ahead of the other two, saw her first. His heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. "Cissnei!" Rude, only a second behind him; grabs hold of his partner. "Wait!" Shaking him as Reno tried desperately to escape Rude grasp. "We don't know what's going on. Just wait!"

"Rude she's alive!" Rude seeing the desperation in his partners' eyes, knowing his own reflected the same; he turns to look at Cloud. Pointing to the computer terminals he asks. "Can any of this tell us what's going on?" Nodding, Cloud goes over to them, he punches in his access code, gaining access into the system. "This is patched into the mainframe of Shin-Ra!" Quickly searching for the information he needed. "They are labeled as 'Hibernation Pods' The Mako level is extremely low. These are meant to keep patients in a stasis sleep while they are being treated and heal. But other than vital states there is no other information on them. Cloud face flushed with anger as the vague but real memories surface from the time he and Zack had been new test subjects in Hojo Jenova Project.

Rude looking closer at the second tube "Is that? No!..." Reno, now calm, looks at what caught his partners' attention. "Holy shit! It's Weiss." Seeing the person who had been used as the vessel to bring forth Omega brought home the fact that events of the past where influencing the events occurring now.

"What about her?" nodding his head towards the last cell. Reno and Rude turned and looked at Cloud as is he had just grown two heads. "You don't remember her?" Cloud goes over to the pod to get a better look at her. But nothing came to mind. "I'm sorry, I don't! Who is she?" Reno seemed to have lost his ability to speak. He stood there his mouth kept opening but no words came out. Rude taking pity on him replied. "She was... Is a senior field agent with the TURKS. She was assigned to apprehend you and Zack. She was also responsible for reporting on any sighting of Angeal or Genesis copies. In reality, she only monitored your movements. Tseng not having a good feeling about the whole situation as the order to apprehend the two of you came from Hojo and not the President, he had us not intervene directly" Here Reno continued. "After the final order was issued for you and Zack and we had failed to find you first. Cissnei was ordered to Banora to verify that the town had been 'purified'. That there were no survivors or Genesis copies left. She missed her rendezvous! We were told that an infantry unit had been sent in to find her but there was no trace her."

Cloud, deep in thought, let the images from when he and Zack had been on the run from Shin-Ra, came to the surface of his mind. But try as he might she was not one of them. Voicing an opinion he calmly states. "Maybe Hojo had her brought here to be used in his experiments?" A sadness filled Cloud at this thought. How many people had lost their lives to this man's madness? But they had to deal with this situation so; "Whoever was in the first tank is alive and out there somewhere! We should focus our efforts on finding out who it is and where they are!"

Reno, not one to show the more mature side of himself; turned a looked at Cloud and replied in all seriousness. "I know Cloud, but if we wake her; she could help us make sense out of this. Like how she got here, who was with her. Please, Cloud! I... We failed her once already. Please don't make us do this so for a second time!" There is defiantly more to this then they two TURKS were letting on but Cloud agreed. So he initiated the release sequence; They watched as the Mako slowly dissipated. The locking mechanism clicked, and the door slid open, Reno and Rude damn near knocking each other out trying to get to her before she fell unto the floor.

Rude being slightly ahead catches her as she falls forward. He gently slaps her face and calls her name. A few minutes pass before she opens her eyes and responded. "Rude ?" Unexpected tears fill her eyes then Reno pops into her view. "Reno ?". She hadn't expected it to be these two who would find her. "How, Where?" the effort to speak seemed to sap the strength out of her but the moment Cloud stepped into her field of vision there was a flash of anger in her eyes but, it disappeared just as quickly. She then fainted.

Reno takes off his Blazer and wraps it around Cissnei and takes her from Rude. "Quickly we need to get her out of here!" and heads for the hallway leading back to the surface stating. "We'll use the Back Door its closer!"

Running to keep up with him; they all burst out of the entrance into the night air. Taking a moment to orientate themselves, Cloud realizes it is quiet. Too quiet! Automatically he draws his sword and assuming a defensive stance he scans the area. "Don't move!" And then a growling could be heard echoing off the walls of the surrounding structures. Rude readies himself for a fight; while Reno adjusts Cissnei over his shoulder and pulls out his weapon.

The shadows seemed to move as a dog-like creature forms and detach itself from thin air. It begins to menacingly advance on the trio, growling deep in its chest. It was a creature that none of them had ever seen before. It looked like a corpse dog; glowing with a faint sickly yellow light. When it got to within a few feet of them; they were overcome with an awful stench of decay. Gagging somewhat, they stepped backward.

Reno states "What in the Hell is THAT?" and Cloud replies with. "I don't know! Reno, Once Rude and I engage this thing; I want you to make, a break for the main building. And hopefully, there isn't anymore!" Shocked at being told to leave Reno sputters "Bbbut?" Cloud briefly glancing at Reno and firmly states. "You need to get her to safety! And someone needs to let Rufus know what is going on!"

"Fine!" Shifting Cissnei a little he readies himself to run. As soon as Rude and Cloud attack the beast; he bolts for the 'Backdoor'; the secret entrance into Shin-Ra Prime. The only people knowing of its existence where The President and Senior members of the TURKS. Quickly he palms the hidden access panel open and inputs his identity code. The hidden door opens revealing a lift system. Quickly looking back at where he had left Cloud and Rude; he could only see, darkness, deeper than the area surrounding it. The sounds of fighting loud in the night air but not a trace of his two friends!

"Damn-it, What the hell is going on?" A sick feeling started to form in the pit of his stomach. He needed to report this. And he needed to get her to safety but how could he not support them in this fight. A strange feeling of what felt almost like sadness filled him as he entered the lift. And as the doors closed it felt like he had just condemned his two friends to a death sentence.

Standing now on the platform as the lift automatically engages and begins its ascent to the 30th floor. Once the lift had been activated, it would also alert the President. A moment later the intercom buzzed to life.

"Identify?" The Presidents' voice echoed into the lift.

"Reno!"

"Report!"

"Trouble Boss. Real trouble!" Reno then proceeds to fill Rufus in as he ascends to the upper levels, holding Cissnei tight in his arms.

As Rufus listened to Reno's report, he went into action. Dispatching orders for a medical team to come to his office. He sent orders to the standing Infantry unit in Midgar, to locate Cloud and Rude, at these coordinates and assist them. He sent alerts to all other law and security personal in the Midgar and Edge to be on the lookout for other beasts of this description. And finally, he issued a static alert, which would notify all citizens that there was a situation and to remain indoors until further notice.

Reeve stood quietly to the side watching Rufus as he took charge of this situation. This was something his father would never have done. The late and un-laminated President would have left it to his subordinates. If he cared at all. But here was Rufus, a person Reeve had known as a child, calmly and efficiently ensuring that everyone's safety was being taken care of. Rufus Shinra was no longer a pawn or a puppet who danced to the teachings his father instilled in him. He had become true a true leader. And that night, Rufus earned not only Reeves' respect but his loyalty.


	15. Book 2 Interlude

**Interlude: Can't Let This Happen Again!**

Sephiroth stood there staring at Genesis having no idea what, if anything, he could do to help his friend. This was not the confident, self-assured man he had known. The arrogant and somewhat vain individual seemed to no longer exist; in its place was this man who's sorrow was so great that it appeared to be consuming him. Add to the fact that Genesis was still very much alive and that no one knew of this; gave the encounter an ominous feel. As Sephiroth stood there, watching his friend, he wondered at his feelings towards this man. As more memories of their friendship went careening through Sephiroth's mind. Genesis had been his friend, comrade, and a confidant and his closets rival but in the end, Sephiroth had believed that Genesis had betrayed him. And even though all of these thoughts and feelings still confused Sephiroth, he had this overwhelming desire to console his friend. He stepped forward with that intent when there came a shout from the hallway. "You are in a restricted area!"

Genesis, being jerked suddenly back to the present, snarls in a violent rage. The picture in his hand bursting into flames. Rising up and in one swift motion, lunges at the security officer, grabbing him by the face. "HOW DARE YOU!" Being fueled not only by the rage inside of him but by the Entity's will; the man's face caves beneath Genesis's grip. Genesis, unknowingly, pulls the life force out of the mans' body, thus feeding the Entity inside of him. Once dead, the life force completely drained, Genesis lets the corpse drop to the floor. He then storms out of the room.

Sephiroth could only stand there trying to come to terms with what he had just witnessed. The moment Genesis had taken that man's life; Sephiroth had seen the Dark Entity, superimposed over Genesis. And that IT was the Master and it was the one who manipulating Genesis. Sephiroth had to do something! He flees back into the Lifestream calling for Aerith.


	16. Chapter 2-7

Book 2; Chapter 7: Conflicted and Confronting the Enemy

 **Rufus**

When the doctor had finished examining Cissnei, he turned to address Rufus. "Her vital signs are stable but she is malnourished, to say the least. I will know more once we get the blood work back."

Rufus looked at Cissnei. He knew who she was but had had little contact with her before she had gone MIA. To know that she had spent quite some time in a Mako chamber made his blood boil. Unfortunately, Reno had said there was no information as to why she was in there and with, of all people, Weiss! Not knowing made him nervous but he continued to show nothing but a calm face. "Thank you, Doctor! As we do not yet know the full circumstances of her situation; I would like to keep her here where she can be guarded!"

The Doctor nodded and replied. "That's fine! I can have everything set up here in just a few minutes." He then sent a few text messages to his staff to bring up the necessary equipment. Once that had been completed, he and his staff left.

Rufus now stood at her bedside with Tseng, Reno, and Elena. "Elena, stay with her until she awakens! Tseng, go and find out if there is anything that would explain this. Reno, you're with me!" He then turned and headed back up the stairs to his office; knowing full well that his team would follow their orders.

Shortly after they had left; Cissnei woke up in a strange bed, feeling sluggish and disorientated. She quickly realized she was hooked up to an I.V. and vital sign monitors. Giving herself a moment to let her mind clear, she opened her eyes. Genesis's last words came to mind "Do nothing but observe!" And so she would. But the shock of seeing Reno and Rude and the concerned looks on their faces almost had her bawling like a baby. She hadn't realized how much she had missed them. But why hadn't they come for her? Before she had the chance to ask, 'HE' had come into her view! The grunt she had spent months chasing. The one Zack refused to leave behind! It should have been him who had died. Not Zack! Anger burned in the pit of her stomach. But here HE was, parading around in what looked to be a new variation of the SOLDIER uniform. Blinded by the white-hot rage inside of her; she clenched her fists.

"Ah, so you are awake!" A slightly breathy voice penetrates Cissnei's thoughts. Turning her head, she sees a slightly younger woman, sitting in a chair beside her bed. Her back was to the wall and her feet propped on a stool. Her features where delicate, her hair shortly cropped but so blond it appeared white. She looked, to the casual observer, to be quite relaxed but Cissnei knew better. This woman was a TURK and her posture belied the fact that she was coiled like a snake; ready to strike any threat. So this was the woman who had replaced her!

"Yes, I am! And you are?"

"Elena. And Yes I know who you are Cissnei!"

Great, the woman was already two steps of her. Oh well, there was nothing for it. "Where am I?"

"You are in our private residence."

"Pardon?" Now Cissnei was confused because all Turks had been issued private living quarters outside of the Shin-Ra building, but from what she could tell this looked to be more of a dorm.

Elena gave Cissnei a look of pity. It was obvious she had been in stasis for quite some time and probably knew nothing of the past years. "The TURKS living quarters are here in Shin-Ra Prime with our Head Office" Elena quietly states; keeping a close eye on the other Cissnei. She didn't trust her but couldn't put her finger on exactly why. When she had opened and focused her eyes, Elena saw that they were no longer the brown color that her dossier had listed; They were now a clear amber color! Most likely the result of having spent the last years in a Mako cell. But they gave her an intense piercing look like she was looking into the depths of your soul. Add to the fact that Cissnei would now possess skills and strengths closer to those who had been SOLDIER made Elena shudder in dread.

Cissnei wanted to trust this other woman. They where both TURKS for Christ's sake but something held her back. Did Elena know she replaced Cissnei? Was she responsible for making that situation in Benora happen? Would she kill her now that she wasn't able to defend herself? There where so many doubts inside of her head. What was Shin-Ra Prime? And why would their residence be with their headquarters? How long has she been in stasis? So she asked the first thing that came to mind. "Can I have some water please?"

Elena nodded, got up and helped Cissnei sit up. Then passing her a glass of water waits for her to finish. After a few sips her hands begun to shake and her vision begun to go grey. Setting the glass down on the side table; she leans back into the pillows that now supported her and closes her eyes. The last thing she heard before falling asleep was Elenas' phone ringing and her brief replies.

"Yes, Sir!"... "Yes, she is awake. Well, sort of."... "No Sir"... "Yes, I will!" And then the soft click of the phone. Her last thought, before sleep took her was, "Who is Sir?"

 **Cloud**

Rude punched the creature HARD. Sending it flying into Clouds path. And Cloud, having learned how to tap in this phenomena known as a Limit Break, at will, now executed a perfect strike of superhuman strength and precision. Slashing the beast in half.

Finally, it laid on the ground, still. The God awful glowing extinguished, as the creature faded from existence. Although the smell of decay still lingered, the beast was no more. The two men stood breathing heavy as the adrenaline slowly dissipated.

"Commander Strife? ... Where the hell did you just come from?" a startled voice shouted from behind them; as he and Rude turned, their weapons were drawn. Seeing that it was the Lieutenant of the Midgar Infantry unit; they relaxed marginally. The looks on the faces of these men would have been hysterical, in another situation, as they had just literally just witnesses Cloud and Rude materialize right in front of them.

With brisk efficiency, The Lieutenant regained his composure. "Sirs, please this way. President Rufus wants to be debriefed on this situation immediately!" Cloud nods and starts walking towards the main entrance. All of his senses still on alert to any threat of danger. Rude was still bent over trying to catch his breath quips. "I'm getting too old for this shit!"

Cloud laughs. "What's the matter, old man. Time to put you out to pasture?"

Glaring at Cloud, Rude straightens himself and proceeds to follow. As they entered the lobby of the main floor, they noticed that there was something odd about the staff that was on duty. They all sat or stood, staring blankly and not saying a word. And then it hit them; that awful stench of decay.

Cloud draws his massive sword. "On your guard men!"

Rude, flipping his phone open, punches in his code to initialize the 'lock-down' protocol of Shin-Ra Prime. "Here we go again!" He exclaims as he executes a back kick into the security guard who had advanced on him.

 **Rufus**

Rufus and Reeve jump up in startlement as doors close and lock. A siren begins to blare through the intercom system.

Elena jumps up and pulls out her weapon the moment the sounds of the lock-down siren begins. Cissnei, startled out of sleep, reflexively jumps out of bed. Too quickly! Her legs, not yet able to support her weight, she crumples to the floor.

Cid, Barret Vincent, and Nanaki; having just landed on the Helo pad on top of Shin-Ra building, only just made the entrance when the lock-down commenced; filed into Rufus office. Cid yelled. "What in the nine hells is going on?" Rufus jumps and turns at hearing the new voice, his back has been towards the stairwell that led from the roof, draws his shotgun. The three men, hands up, shout "Hey, easy Rufus! It's just us!" Relief quickly showed on the younger man's face but was just as quickly it was replaced with the mask he wore as President! "I don't know yet!" Heading around his desk he accesses his private terminal. "It's Rude's code that has initialized the lock-down! But, Damn-it I can't find him! I've got no video surveillance. What the hell!" Rufus exploded!

Reno came charging into the room where they had put Cissnei just in time to see her fall. Running over to her he gently picks her up off the floor and lays her back on the bed. Looking into her face and seeing how ashen her skin color was; the feelings he a buried, tried to break free. Silently berating himself; now is not the time! Getting himself under control, he turns to see Elena staring at him. Becoming defensive he snaps. 'What?" Calmly Elena replies. "She's going to be trouble!"

"You don't know what you're talking about!" He snaps. Shrugging she returns with. "I'm going upstairs to check on the President."

"Fine, I'll stay here and guard her."

 **Cloud**

Cloud and Rude were having one hell of time dispatching the three Shin-Ra employees. Of the five, only two of them where security guards. The other three were just regular civilians. But every time they would cut one down; It would flare with this unholy light, get up and resume attacking them. The mobile unit was being taken to task by the two security guards and their hounds. Panting with exertion Rude states. "We can't keep this up much longer!" In a worried voice Cloud returns with. "I know! Why the hell won't they stay down?"

It was at that precise moment Marlene could be seen standing in the middle of the lobby, watching the scene in front of her. "MARLENE! What in the hell... Oh for God's sake!" Cloud tried desperately to get to her so that he could protect her but there was no break in the fighting. Then one of the security hounds landed right in front of her but instead of running she laid her hand on its head. Eyes focused on the creature, a white glow begins to emanate from her hand. Then with a pained yelp, the dog fell dead. She continued to do this as each fell into her vicinity.

When all of the possessed beings had finally been dispatched; Cloud dropped his sword and ran over to her. Wrapping his arms around her, he checks to see that she isn't injured. Finding her to be perfectly okay, Cloud then became angry. "MARLENE ELEANOR WALLACE!"

Placing a gentle finger on Cloud's lips, she smiles and says "Love you too Cloud." She then returns the hug. As the events that had just transpired catch up to her, she begins to shake in reaction. Rude comes over and places a gentle hand on the child's shoulder adding his support. In her quiet voice, she says "They were already dead Cloud!" Sadness creeping into her voice. "I just broke the link that kept them tied to the realm." Confused Cloud asks "Marlene what do you mean?" Holding up her right hand, she let's Holy shine forth. Cloud feels Odin resonating with approval. Stunned beyond belief he asks "How?"

Looking into Cloud's gentle eyes she replies. "I don't know exactly. I just have it!" She pauses a moment. "And I am its rightful custodian! So now I guess it's my time to join the fight?" Just as she was saying this; the elevator doors opened and six men rush forward. One thunderous voice shouts. "Like HELL you are, young lady!" Squealing with joy she goes from a serious young adult to an exuberant child in less than three seconds. "DADDY!" She runs full tilt and throws herself into Barret's arms. "You're home" and all thoughts of discipline fled from his mind as he held his daughter for the first time in months. Cloud stood, deep in thought, as he replayed the conversation over in his mind and he realized just how much Marlene had grown up in the last few years and strangely she reminded him of Aerith; She wasn't a child any longer. Holstering his sword, he follows everyone into the elevators.


	17. Chapter 2-8

Book 2; Chapter 8: Decisions

They were all sitting in Rufus office; with Marlene standing in the center, in front of Rufus' desk. She felt like she had been bad at school and was now being taken to task by the Head Master. The only difference being, Rufus was the only one with an understanding and sympathetic expression on his face. All of the others ranged from slightly amused to downright angry.

Stomping her foot for emphasis; Marlene states for the third time. "Healing magic won't work! The creatures aren't just undead! They have been bound to this plain."

Cloud, trying to keep things calm, quietly asks. "Marlene, how do you know this for sure?"

Looking at her Foster father she replies. "I don't know how I know; I just do. It's like the knowledge as always been there and when I needed it, I've become aware of it.

Barret, sitting forward in his chair, arms crossed. States flatly "You are not coming!"

Glaring at her father, knowing to argue with him further was futile, she adopts a mirror image of him and retorts. "Fine! But when you are all dead and unable to return to the Planet. Don't come crying to me because I'll still be too young to help!" and with that, tears in her eyes; She turns and runs downstairs. Flying past a startled Reno, who had been dozing in the chair besides Cissnei bed. She stormed into the first empty room she found and slammed the door so hard, it made Reno jump, Cissnei moan in her sleep and everyone upstairs cringed.

Denzel sighed. He and Tifa, having gotten word of what was going on, had come to Shin-Ra as fast as they could. Not saying a word he got and followed his little sister downstairs. Tifa just looks at the rest of the group in exasperation.

Reno sat there, stunned. He had known this child for most of her life. But he had never seen her lose her temper like this. Smirking he says out loud. "Little thing has gotten to become quite the spitfire!" Denzel, coming down the stairs, looks at Reno inquiringly. Reno nods to the door Marlene entered. Nodding, Denzel walks over and knocks on the door. "Marlene, it's just me" A moment later the door opened and Denzel stepped inside. Closing it slightly but not tightly.

Looking at Cissnei, even though she was still sleeping, Reno remarks. "Kinda funny how people become family but well there it is. Two orphaned children who have become closer than many real sibs."

A solid tread could be heard coming down the stairs. A moment later Rude appeared into the room. "Boss wants us upstairs!"

Looking from Cissnei to his partner, Reno began to protest. Rude shakes his head negatively. "She's fine!" The three new ones are still here and we'll be just upstairs. The reports have come back from the hospital. She's only has a mild case of Mako poisoning; which is surprising that it isn't worse, considering how long she was in stasis. It's gonna take some time before she is feeling normal". In a rare moment of apathy Rude puts his hand on Reno's shoulder. "Come on buddy, there's nothing you can do for her right now." Looking slightly defeated, Reno nods and follows Rude out of the room.

As the four senior TURKS enter the office, Tseng coming up from the main stairwell. Cid could be heard saying somewhat sarcastically. "Well, that went well!"

Barret glares at him. "If it was your daughter; would you let her go?"

"Don't know. Don't got one!" Cid replies nonchalantly. Before the two men could come to blows; Rufus stands up and in his calm but forceful voice states. "Gentlemen, please! We need to figure this out!" Being thusly rebuked, the two men glare at each other but fall silent and turn their attention towards the President.

"Bare with me. I am going to detail what we already know and then we can proceed with how we are going to deal with this!" Lifting a pad of paper he had been making notes on he begins to read off of it. "First of all; We have had a security breach from a lab that is in a locked and restricted building. The access code was of SOLDIER 1st Class Genesis Rhapsodos. I have searched all the data that has been left at my disposal. Past the date of his defection from Shin-Ra and SOLDIER; I can not find any official documentation of him. Tseng steps forward. Rufus nods for him to take the lead.

"It was standard protocol to erase all security access for any employee who left Shin-Ra. Normal employees seldom presented any problems. But those who knew the more in-depth workings of the company, like those scientists involved in projects like Jenova; TURKS; SOLDIER; or executive members. Their whole personal and personnel files would be completely scrubbed from the entire system." A momentary expression of pain crossed Tseng's face. "And in many cases, to prevent the leak of sensitive material, said members would often find their life expectancy severely cut sort." Bowing his head, trying to give himself time to compose himself but Rufus calmly states. "Tseng that is in the past. And no one is judging you!" Nodding Tseng continued. "This had been my responsibility from the time I took over as Lead TURK. As Heidegger, being a man of action, would delegate these tasks to me, instead of doing them himself. This practice was upheld during the former President's tenure. Looking up at the group who were listening intently to him his gaze stops at Cloud. "I was the one who personally deleted the files on You, Zack, Sephiroth, Angeal and Genesis." Cloud nodded in understanding at what was left unsaid. That it was also Tseng who had been given the order to his team to eliminate these men. But Cloud now knew that it was also Tseng's unease over the whole situation that had allowed him and Zack to escape time and again. And only the intervention of the army had been what finally had brought this conflict to somewhat close.

"Our brief conversation with Cissnei, when she was first brought in leads me to believe Genesis was still alive at that time. She had said she was attacked by multiple Genesis copies." Barret interrupts;

"Copies? What, in the blazes do you mean by that?"

Promptly Cloud replies. "I'll tell you later!" He then nods to Tseng to carry on.

"She had been ordered to Benora to confirm the situation there. That was about three days after Zack had been confirmed dead!" Pausing, Tseng allowed himself a moment to compose these painful memories. Being a TURK meant you completed the mission; You were trained so that your emotions didn't take control of you! But it didn't stop you from being human.

Rufus interjects. "Tseng why was the order given to cleanse Benora and why was Cissnei sent alone?"

"An airstrike was ordered on the village because it had been confirmed that was where Genesis had his base of operations." Tseng eyes then flared with anger as he remembered what he and Zack had found when the had first arrived in the small village. Two of his operative dead; The townspeople all dead and then Angeal's mother taking her life. He took a deep breath then continued with his narrative though. "I believe Cissnei was ordered to go because she had failed, in the former president's opinion, to bring the targets in; and because the TURKS were not in his good favor at that time. If this is true, then she had been sent to her death. I also believe this was one of the methods being used to eliminate us!" Hand clenched and head slightly bowed. Tseng silently berated himself for not having realized this sooner. Guilt was a heavy cross he had born since that day. Rufus saw the pained expression on Tsengs face and the twitch of the small muscle under his left eye; subtle changes that many wouldn't recognize but Rufus did and right now there was nothing he could do to ease this pain and it hurt him. Knowing also that Tseng had finished, picks up the thread of conversation.

"Firstly, we have a lab that contains three active Mako cells and had human subjects in them. Secondly, We have lost all communication outside of the city limits. It's also been confirmed that Junon and Kalm are having the same issues. Fortunately, we have enough Chocobo riders that we can pass along communications between our towns. Thirdly, there are now more confirmed encounters with these undead creatures. Forth, I have just received a report there has been another security breach using Genesis's code and a, confirmed death.

Rude inquires. "From the Lab again?" Rufus looks up at Rude, shaking his head. "No. This one occurred on the twelfth floor!" At hearing this Cloud, Tseng, Reno, and Elena heads all jerk up and each of them looked as if they had been struck in the back of the head. Tseng being the first to recover states. "Sir, you are the only one who has access to that floor!"

"I know!"

Tifa confused, quickly asks. "What's on the twelfth floor?" Cloud, a haunted expression on his face, replies. "It was the floor dedicated to housing SOLDIER members when they were in Midgar!"

Rufus nodded and replied. "I had hoped that that floor would become useful again..." Shaking his head; "Another project I had put on the back burner as not being a priority."

Cloud hesitantly asks. "Where was the body found?"

"Lying in the doorway of the room that was Genesis's," Rufus replies.

An ominous silence fell over the group as they digested all the information. Then Reeve's voice cuts through the air. "So basically we have a situation that for now is contained to this continent. We don't know the why but we are pretty sure of the who! Also, we have a new monster type that can't be killed outright and another that seems to manifest from the grave. And lastly, we have a young lady who has very powerful magic and seems to be the only one capable of defeating these monsters!" No one said a word. What could they say?

Tifa got up and headed downstairs to where Marlene and Denzel where. "Well no matter what. They are involved and should be apart of this discussion before they get it into their heads to go out and do something on their own!" And with that, she went to get her children.

Marlene and Denzel

Denzel sat on the edge of the bed listening to his little sister vent. Not many people realized how much Marlene hated being treated like she was still six years old; as she was very good at hiding her feelings. Knowing this, Denzel had always provided Marlene a shoulder to cry on or an ear to listen to; so that it didn't end up festering inside of her. Giving her a quick hug he asks. "Are you okay now?"

"Ya, thanks, Denzel!"

"Good, cause you and I both know there are going to be tough times ahead!"

"Ya, I know!"

"And Marlene. Aerith believes in you! And I believe in you!" Denzel was the only person in the world who shared her secret about Aerith. "You stayed by my side the whole time I was sick. You were my strength, my guiding light. You are a very strong and capable person! Never doubt that for a moment. And if a time comes when your burdens become too great; Big Brother is always here for you!" Denzel, now standing, grins and does a mock bow.

Laughing at his antics, her humor restored. Marlene replies, "Thank you!"

Tifa walked carefully down the stairs; muttering to herself. "Men! Not one wit between the lot of them!" As she enters the sitting area, she notices all the furniture had been rearranged to accommodate a hospital bed. And in it lay sleeping women. Two unknown TURKS sat in chairs on either side of the bed but they must have known who she was because they only looked up and acknowledged her presence with nods. Thinking to herself that this was strange. Why wouldn't they have her in the hospital ward? But proceeded into the room she heard Denzel's' voice coming from.

Knocking to announce her presence, she then enters the room. She goes over and gives them both a hug and with a sad smile, she states. "Come on you two. For better or worse events seem inclined to have included you so it will be better if you are a part of the discussions!" And with that, the three of them returned to the President's office.


	18. Chapter 2-9

Book 2; Chapter 9: EVERY Story has Two Sides

As Tifa returns with Marlene and Denzel; Vincent contemplates if now would be a good time to reveal what he has recently learned. In his quiet voice, he asks. "Rufus, may I?"

Startled by the unexpected interruption, Rufus replies. "Yes Vincent, by all means." Standing, Vincent withdraws a large, leather-bound notebook. Looking at the gathered group he sighs, This was not going to be easy for any of them.

"You all know my story, that I had been assigned security duty to the scientists who were working on the Jenova Project at the Shin-Ra Mansion. And ended up, as I've always believed, a specimen in the experiments that were being conducted there. I have here in my hand, personal documentation of those events, from one of their scientists. I also can and have verified the authenticity of this." He hands the book to Rufus.

Confused Rufus opens it and reads the inside cover. Looking directly at Vincent, his eyes flashing in anger. "And tell me Vincent WHY, I would find this interesting?" Even though it had been four years since he had suffered from Geo-Stigma and the devastation this condition had wrought; the thought of anything related to the Jenova Project still incited a wave of deep anger at the very core of his being!

Returning his gaze Vincent replies. "Because there are two sides to every story. Not that THIS can ever change or make right the things that were done. But it can explain why things happened and maybe even provide closure. It has made me question my perspective of events!"

"I see and you believe THIS." Rufus asks, holding the journal up; "Is relevant and important?"

Nodding Vincent replies; "Yes I do. Some events occurred that we were never aware of. As I said, I have verified that this is indeed written by him as I had, on many occasions, witnessed him keeping a personal record."

Everyone in the room watched the exchange between the two; baffled because no-one knew WHO these two were referring to. Nanaki spoke up; "Well shall we divulge this information so that we can all understand what is and has gone on?"

Startled back to the present Vincent replies. "Um yes, I'm sorry. Rufus, I have marked the pertinent pages. The rest, if you choose to, you can read at your leisure. Nodding Rufus opens up the journal to the first marked entry and begins to read.

Rufus nodded and began to read the journal.

* * *

 **XX/XX/XXXX**

What have I done? I've shot a man in cold blood. Truly I do not understand what came over me. I was going over the medicals files on my wife Lucrecia and our unborn child when he came into my office and asked if he could speak with me. He is the young Turk who has been assigned to the Mansion and I believe, is Grimoire Valentine's son. A little naive perhaps but diligent in his duties. He and Lucrecia have become friends; Something that should bother me but I find it rather amusing.

He had come to speak to me about his concerns over the methods, we scientists, we're using in this project to recreate the Cetra race. He wasn't even being confrontational but expressed genuine fears for Lucrecia and the unborn child. But at that moment it was as if a demon of pure hatred possessed me and all I could think about was; 'This man is going to harm them both.' I couldn't allow this. So taking the gun from the top of my desk; I shot him. When the moment passed and I saw him laying on the floor, bleeding. I was horrified. I called several attendants and had them take him to my work lab. I managed to get the bleeding to stop but every time I tried to infuse him with blood; his vitals would crash. I currently have him stable and in a Mako, cell to help strengthen him. I am applying other means to help him but I fear it may be in vain.

* * *

Everyone in the room was staring at Vincent, shocked. And in the uncomfortable silence, Rufus asks. "Could this be true? Could he have been trying to save your life?"

Vincent nods an affirmative. "Yes, I believe so. There where other medical files that back this up!"

Rufus shakes his head in disbelief but looks back down at the notes and continues reading. What came out seemed to be a brilliant man that went from being a respected scientist. To a cold, indifferent man. To a stark raving mad person. Only to repeat this cycle. At times he seeming to be a somewhat of a devoted parent; to then becoming this cold, detached human being. It was almost like witnessing the mans' slow but steady descent into complete madness.

Rufus, seeing the large gap in the next date stamp, questions Vincent. "It appears there is a five year period where he wrote nothing? Is there another journal or did he stop writing his account of things?"

"I don't know! From what Shelke and I have been able to discover. Hojo relocated to Midgar during this time and brought Sephiroth with him. This is the time Hojo received the permanent position as Head of Department. And when the President turned his focus towards Deep Ground!" Vincent's' voice turned deadly as he stated this. The almost uncontrollable rage he felt when the topic of Deep Ground was mentioned almost consumed him. Rufus met Vincent's' gaze straight on and acknowledge the man's unsaid feelings.

"So for the next five years, if there is a journal, it would have been here and is in all likelihood is lost or destroyed!" Vincent nodded, visibly reigning in the molten hot rage that was surging through him.

Rufus continued his narrative.

* * *

 **XX/XX/XXXX**

The child is a success! Testing has confirmed that the Jenova cells have merged perfectly with the child's own. Enhancing his capabilities far beyond that of those who are twice his age.

I have had him enrolled in the private school here at Shin-Ra; where the next part of his conditioning will begin. He will become the perfect weapon! So now, I can return to the Mansion and continue with other aspects of this project that I have had to leave unfinished.

* * *

Rufus stopped to take a drink of water, when he notices that Marlene was sitting with her knees tucked under her chin, looking extremely sad. "Marlene, what is wrong?" He asks.

Startled, she looks up. "I'm sorry. I was just thinking. Sephiroth was a human child; born as a genetic experiment. He was raised outside of the family unit. He spent the first part of his life isolated from his peers. Raised and schooled in a military environment. In the end, the only two people he ever trusted, seemed to have turned their backs on him." Hanging her head, as the sadness overwhelms her, she continues. "I know you all hate him! And I know I should too but well I feel sorry for him. For all three of them actually! They never had a chance!"

Cloud, being the only one to realize what Marlene had just said; stares at her hard. She had mentioned Angeal and Genesis. There was no way she could have known about them and their relationship with Sephiroth, as no-one talked about them, and it disturbed him that she seemed to have this knowledge; but instead of confronting her about it he replies. "At least Hojo refers to him as a child and not as a specimen."

Rufus nods "It sounds like there were times when he actually cared for Sephiroth but then he would become cold and calculating." Shaking his head in confusion he continues to read.

* * *

 **XX/XX/XXXX**

It has been a week and all of the specimens seem to be responding favorably. The reactor is up and running, providing a suitable environment to incubate said specimens. This remote location has provided a perfect cover for the operation. No one in the town suspects anything.

If my calculations are right the Reunion should be an astounding success.

 **XX/XX/XXXX**

One month I have been here at the mansion and not one thought of her! So why did it seem that everywhere I went last night; her presence could be felt? I felt like I was suffocating... Drowning...On fire; I had to get out of here. I only planned to take a moment outside for some fresh air and clear my head, but I found myself walking into the village.

I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going so it wasn't surprising that I quite literally ran into the woman who was leaving the Inn.

She looked nothing like Lucretia. She was petite, with blonde shoulder-length hair and pretty blue eyes. At first, she appeared fearful but she quickly smiled and apologized. At that moment I realized I was lonely so I asked if I could buy her supper. She nodded acceptance and we re-entered the Inn where we had a nice dinner.

Maybe it was the company, the conversation or even the wine. I'm not even really sure but I invited her back to the mansion where we had a few more drinks and ultimately ended up sharing the pleasures of each other.

I woke up this morning, strangely at peace and noticed a sheet of paper on the pillow that simply said 'Thank-you". I didn't even learn the women's name... Maybe that was for the best. I have received a summons from the President to return to Midgar.

* * *

Cloud stood up, a horrified expression on his face. "I have to go to Niblehiem!"


	19. Chapter 2-10

Book 2; Chapter: 10

 **MARLENE**

 _If anyone had been watching Genesis during this time; they would have seen him walk through solid walls, walking at a speed that that would have most other people running, just to keep up. And he possessed a strength that far surpassed that of one who was SOLDIER! When I had learned of this; I was so grateful that he seemed to be acting with caution. As it gave us time to prepare. I also prayed that he would be able to retain a small part of his true self. Because if he wasn't able to, I knew all would be lost._

 **GENESIS**

 _The Entity pondered the current situation; it wasn't safe to stay here!_

Genesis, having fled back to the Laboratory, prowled back and forth, snarling like a caged tiger. So caught up in the maelstrom of emotion he wasn't even aware of his surroundings or even how he got there; the Entity having taken complete control of him.

 _The Being exulted at having insight into this man's heart. The mass of conflicting emotions could feed him for quite some time but if not careful he could burn out and become useless to it. So sliding back into the recess of Genesis's mind, ceasing the chaotic spiral of emotion and allowed Genesis to slowly calm._

Feeling more rational, Genesis was able to think clearly. He needed to go away from here. There were too many distractions. Too many things could go wrong. It was past time to find a more secure and remote location! But where? Would Modeohiem still be vacant and usable? Or perhaps his old home town; the place where it had all begun. Yes, that would be the perfect place. He doubted anyone would have taken the time to resettle and rebuild. So with a destination decided; Genesis does a quick mental check on Cissnei. She was sleeping but her surface thoughts confirmed she was indeed in this new Shin-Ra building having been rescued by her former Co-workers. Leaving a gentle message, a reminder that he was there for her, he turns his attention to Weiss.

"Time to wake up my Brother!" Laughing at the irony of that statement, he wakes the 'Shade'. Weiss eyes open as Genesis activates the release on the Mako cell. A soft click and the pod opens. Weiss steps out.

"Master?" He voice echoing in the silent room

"Come we have much to do!" Genesis commands. And so the two walk out of the Laboratory complex and into the night air. Ensuring there where no witnesses, Genesis lets his wing unfurl. Holding Weiss under his arms he rises into the sky and then heads south to Banora.

 _The Entity was intrigued by what this man planned to do._

 **SEPHIROTH**

Sephiroth, having told Aerith all that he had learned, was now alone in the Lifestream. Aerith fleeing so quickly, her only parting words remained. "It's time! I need to prepare her!" So he took this time to reflect on the memories he had found. As for right now, it was like watching a kaleidoscope of images colliding into each other.

He had been very young, two maybe three. He would spend time at the window staring out over a meadow and the mountains. It had been calming for him; as there had always been somebody in white lab coats, performing some test or another on him. They seemed pleased with his capability to learn. Already able to read and communicate using simple sentences. He performed beginning math equations with ease. Hand/eye coordination exceeded those twice his age. But when they would question him about hearing the voice of the planet; he could only shake his head, No! They would make their notes; give him new assignments and leave him alone for a few days. Only to return and repeat the cycle.

There where times when one of them, Professor Hojo, would read to him. They were stories about the Ancients; Their culture; Their capabilities! Funny, but this period in his life he had forgotten has he has grown older. He now knew it was the Shin-Ra Mansion in Niblehiem. He had lived there until he was about five. And for the most part isolated to the upper floors. He had lived a very lonely existence!

He had then been brought to the main Shin-Ra building in Midgar, where he had been housed in a suite of rooms consisting of a bedroom, bathing room and a sitting/dining room. The suite only had one window and the view wasn't as majestic but it was better than no view at all. Here too the testing continued. Academically he excelled. He had also started sketching and would read almost everything that was given to him, as a way to occupy his mind. But over time the scientist started to come less and less. Whatever they had been expecting of him never materialized. He wondered how, with all that he had learned if they believed he was Cetra... Now that was funny!

One day, when he was around the age of seven. Professor Hojo came to his suite Previewing the stacks of drawings that this child had done and done well; his obvious thirst for knowledge by the sheer numbers of books the Professor knew he had read.

Turning to Sephiroth he asks. "Would you like to attend school?"

"What is that Professor?"

"A place where children are brought together to learn!" A place where he could be with other people, new people his age! He was not able to hide the joy this brought him. Hojo, seeing the child's reaction, nodded.

"I can see you find this to be desirable! I will set things up. You may start tomorrow." And with that, he left Sephiroth alone to contemplate this new development.

His belongings were moved to the dormitory wing that housed the other boys who were also here attending school. The room was smaller but for some reason, it didn't feel as confining as his previous quarters had. Maybe it was the freedom of the five floors that were dedicated to the Midgar school. The first floor was where the classrooms where located. The second was where the library, research terminals, and VR room where. The third was split in half; with a dining hall and recreation facility. The fourth and fifth where the male and female living quarters.

The school had been a blessing and a curse. A blessing because of the freedom and independence he had gained. There was also access to an unlimited wealth of knowledge he had not had before. Here too he excelled scholastically. And had become a teacher's pet, as it were, and the praise he received from his teachers did fill the emptiness inside of him. But it was a curse because he didn't know how to interact with the other children. Having spent so much time in the company of adult scientists or alone; he didn't 'play' or socialize. Two of the main past times the children were want to do. So he distanced himself by putting his energies into his studies and his passion for reading and sketching. Having been raised by those of authority; his manners were impeccable and social etiquette was exemplary. He was never rude or condescending when dealing with his peers. So never found himself in a position being bullied or ostracized. They all seem to respect his desire for privacy. But once again it became a lonely existence.

Around the age of twelve, he recognized the desire to join the military. A little young perhaps, but he passed his physical, physiological, and scholastic entrance exams with ease. Being in this environment opened up new opportunities for him to learn and grow. But the other cadets where all older them him, so Sephiroth had carefully earned their respect by showing his competence without flaunting his skill. He developed a strong comradely with those in his unit. Not friendship but an understanding and kinship.

During Basic Training, he excelled in all things. He had become an expert swordsman. Developed sound strategy and decision making skills. And demonstrated an understanding of those who looked up to him; making him a natural leader.

At the age of fourteen, he had passed his basic training and took and passed his testing for SOLDIER. He was promoted to SOLDIER 3rd Class and given the rank of Captain! He was also given, at least to his knowledge at the time, his first Mako infusion. He was then deployed to Wutai on the Eastern Continent; to join the conflict that had arisen there. During this time he had received battlefield accommodations and was promoted to 2nd and then 1st. Receiving the rank of Commander and command of his Battalion.

By this time Angeal and Genesis had been accepted into SOLDIER; having completed their Basic Training in less than a year and were also deployed to the war front. They also received 2nd and 1st promotions on the battlefield; As both where on par with Sephiroth but not at quite the same level. This was when the three of them had met and developed a strong bond of friendship.

Sephiroth wondered at these memories. Of how much Hojo had been present in the earliest years of his life. Of how close he, Angeal and Genesis had been at the beginning of their friendship only to now realize how far apart they had drifted. There were still gaps in his memory but he was close, so very close


	20. Chapter 3-1

**Book 3: FIGHTING THE ENEMY**

Chapter 3-1: Our Eyes are Open

 **Genesis**

Genesis landed in the center of the village and let go of Weiss. He looked around, seeing the collapsed buildings. The lush vegetation growing rampant. The sounds of birds and small animals filling the air. The feeling of abandonment prevalent in the stillness. A feeling of sadness and despair begins to well up inside of him but he ruthlessly pushes it down. "No, I will not avail myself to that ever again!" he growls to the demons from his past.

His eyes seemed to be drawn to one particular spot. The place where he had found and rescued Cissnei. There, the chair still sat. Broken and almost fallen apart; covered with growth. He walks over to it. There was still the grave marker that had been erected over his want-to-be parents. To the right and left though he could see square stone slabs laid into the ground. The right inscribed with; TURK operatives Blade and Rod final resting place 1993. Genesis scoffs; "Shin-Ra Lap Dogs!" He looks over at the one that is on the left. Angeal Hewley SOLDIER 1st Class D.O.B. 1968 D.O.D. 1993 Genesis Rhapsodos SOLDIER 1st Class D.O.B. 1969 MIA, presumed dead 1997. Seeing this a weird feeling of conflicting emotions consumed him. Sadness wholly filled him at seeing Angeal's name. He had always been there for him. The one constant thing in his life and Genesis had repaid that by dragging Angeal down into the depths of hatred and loathing with him. Angeal had lost his Honor; his reason for living! It ultimately cost him his life. Genesis bowed is head. "I am sorry my friend. This I should have never done to you!"

 _The Entity scoffed at this mans wallow in self-pity. There was too much to do and not enough time to do it in. So he let the thought 'But it was his choice' drift through Genesis's mind._

Genesis shakes his head. Angeal had been a man fully grown and had made the choice himself; to end his life instead of joining with Genesis to look for a way to reverse the degradation and seek retribution against those who had done this to them. The thought that everyone assumed that he was also dead made him laugh. But it came out cold and brittle. He continued walking towards the fields when his eyes alighted on something he had not seen in a very long time. One solitary Banora White Apple Tree; and it bore fruit! Genesis picked one and bit into it. Crisp, sweet and juicy. And with it came images of his past. He and Angeal, as young boys. Playing soldier in this very field. The warm summer breezes blowing in of the ocean. The brilliant sunsets coloring the sky. The townspeople going about their daily chores were always friendly and would stop to chat with them. His mother… Her warm hugs and gentle kiss whenever he had hurt himself. The times she would smile at him and say 'You are my precious gift'. His father, although stern and strict, had always encouraged him to succeed. His secret hideaway; where he kept the few things that were special to him. The soft voice that whispered to him…. Unbidden in his mind; ' _Infinite in mystery is the gift of the goddess. We seek it thus,…'_

 _'ENOUGH !' The Entity shouts into Genesis's mind... He had felt the stirrings of benign energy as those words went through his host mind. A shining light against his darkness. And He was not going to let it take hold!_

'ENOUGH !' Genesis shouted into the stillness; causing birds to take wing and smaller animals to scurry for shelter. Anger, white-hot flooded him. They had all betrayed him. He turned and strode towards the center of the village. The apple, now black and rotting. Lay on the ground forgotten.

 **Sephiroth**

Sensing he was no longer alone; he brought his attention back to the present and addressed the person, he now fully remembered. "Zack!"

Zack was amazed. For up until now, even though his voice sounded like Sephiroth; It had lacked the strength and character of the man who had been SOLDIER. But that one word was said with the conviction of a man who was a leader and who was confident in that knowledge of who he is. So Zack replied, "This is good! Really, good! Have you… Has your memory returned?" At this Sephiroth nods. "Most but not all." Turning, he faces the younger man." And Zack, before you say anything else… Angeal would have been very proud of the man you became!" Humbled by this statement. The normally cocky man sobered. "I hope so." He stated quietly.

"And Zack."

"Ya?"

"I may not have known you that long or as well as Angeal but, I too am proud of who you became. You truly embodied what it means to be, SOLDIER!" Sephiroth stated unabashedly.

Stunned by this admission from Sephiroth; The Silver SOLDIER. The youngest person to enter the Shin-Ra military. The youngest person to become, SOLDIER and the first to become a 1st Class. The man who Zack had looked up to for years had just said the words that Zack had wanted to hear all those years ago. And it was if he was sixteen again; he had no idea what to say. So almost painfully he simply replies. "Thank you!"

Sephiroth smirked and chuckled at his reaction. "And you still don't know how to take a compliment! But I'm guessing that isn't the reason you came to find me?" A slight smile on his face; his one eyebrow raised in question. He looked so much like is former self.

Zack nodded. "Yes, Aerith wants me to take you somewhere and meet someone…!" Curious now; as up until now he had been left pretty much to find things out on his own. "Who?"

Somewhat evasively Zack replies. "Dunno! Guess you'll just have to come along and find out!" Assuming his normal stance; he jerks his head in invitation. "Come on!" And the two flowed through the Lifestream to the northern part of the Central continent.

 **Rufus**

Tifa stared at Cloud in disbelief. "What? Why?' Seeing the sadness in his wife's eyes; Cloud lays a gentle hand on hers in a calming gesture. "I left something there before I came to Midgar and well… I believe it is time I go back there and face my past." Tifa gripped his hand. As hard as it was for her. She knew that whatever it was; it was very important to Cloud if he was willing to go back to their hometown. Even though it had been almost five years and many of its residents were just that. The ghost that haunted that town was still very real for the two of them. So she just nodded.

After a moment Rufus spoke up. "Good! Vincent I would like you to see if there is anything in the archives that might explain this phenomenon we're dealing with, with magic. I have had my people search the database here but to no avail." He then picked up the Materia he had left on his desk and it began to pulse with warm red light and caused the rest to do so also. Holy being the brightest of them all. "It would seem that in our time of need magic has returned to us but I would like to know why it feels different from before?"

The four senior TURKS where astonished to see their boss in possession of not just Materia but a summon as he had always been more a man of direct action and didn't rely on the use of magic. "Boss?" they chorused in unison.

Cid and Barret in reverent tones "Wow! Really?"

Marlene giggled and Cloud smirked. As Vincent and Nanaki ask "Who?"

Rufus calmly replies. "Alexander!" A tense silence falls over the group as each realizes the seriousness of the situation.

Nanaki stands up. "Rufus I may have a theory as to why magic has gone haywire the way it has." Rufus nodded for him to proceed. Nanaki, looking at Vincent continues, "The phenomena may have been the result of your conflict with Omega!"

Cid looked at Nanaki like he had just grown two heads. "What in tarnation do you mean!"

Nanaki gave Cid a baleful look. "Well, when Omega ascended, it was drawing the Lifestream; pulling it out and away from its' natural course. So when Vincent defeated Omega. The Lifestream surged back into the planet. So it may have taken this long for it to correct itself. Now, flowing properly. It has gone back to doing what it has always done. And now we are seeing the results of it with new Materia."

In his quiet voice Cloud replies. "That would make sense and is somewhat of a relief. I have a feeling we are going to need to actively be able to use magic in the upcoming conflict."

Rufus proclaims. "Good!" Turning his attention to the others; "Cid The Highwind has been upgraded and is at your disposal!"

Now that the situation had become official Cid replies with a crisp but somewhat mockingly "Yes Sir!"

"Reeve you and Denzel go and see what you both can come up with to better and further establish communication on this continent! Reeve, I also want you to mobilize the army. I want all units and companies to be put onto full alert." Both acknowledge him with nods and get up to go attend to their duties.

"Elena, I want you to continue with your previous assignment with Shadow. I want those labs dismantled! Oh, and take Shan with you!"

Elena's eyes widened slightly at the last but it was understandable. The situation right now was an unknown and Shadow was a rookie but Damn did the president have to assign Shan… The Ghost TURK? She just nodded in reply and left to find them.

"Tseng whether or not she is able, I need you to conduct a thorough interrogation of the agent Cissnei! I need as much accurate information she may not know or be willing to tell!" Tseng nodded in understanding but Reno started to become angry and was about three seconds away from being insubordinate. Rude seeing this, stepped heavily on Reno's foot.

"Ow! WHAT THE HELL!" Reno yelped. But seeing the look on his partners and then the Chiefs' face he realized what he had almost done and quickly bowed his head.

Seeing that Reno had himself under control Rufus continued. "Reno, Rude you are both to see to Tifa safety and escort her back home where you are to guard her 24/7!"

At which point Tifa loudly exclaims "WHAT?"

Rufus put his hand up, forestalling any further comment and replied. "Tifa, If it is Genesis we are dealing with. It is very likely he is in the same state of mind he was in before; To destroy Shin-Ra and all things that deal with SOLDIER. That leaves me, the TURKS and Cloud. I'd be remiss if I didn't see to you and your child's safety." Lifting an eyebrow in inquiry, he waits for her response. Recognizing Rufus' intent she concedes to his judgment but looks to Cloud desperately.

Cloud shakes his head." He is right Tif and please, I need to know you are both safe!" Standing he holds her tightly. "I can't lose you!" he said deeply.

Wrapping her arms around him, she replies. "Come home safely!"

"I always do!" he said


	21. Chapter 3-2

Chapter 3-2: Plans are put into Motion

 **Genesis**

Genesis flicked his hand casually sending out a tendril of magical energy; summoning some local wildlife to him. Two Hippogriff and four Spiral came in response to his summons. Closing his fist causes the animals to drop dead. Then drawing his hand towards himself he pulls the life energies of these creatures into the void. He then extends his hand, palm outward and fully open; threads of yellowish, green magic hit each animal, reanimating them and tying them do his bidding. To the Hippogriffs, He commands them to fly the sky and alert him if any people are heading to the village by air. The Spirals, he sends them to patrol the perimeter of the village and to attack any who seek to enter.

Looking around the village he sighs in disgust. "This will never do!". With a force of will, he reaches out with his mind and pulls on the Lifestream, which still flowed deeply beneath the surface. Drawing it up and into the very structures of the village he whispers "Remember!".

The overgrowth of vegetation began to recede. The fields and orchards sprang up with new life, and the houses reverted to their original state. Satisfied Genesis released his hold on the lifestream and was hit with fatigue. His minions, as it were, would now carry out their duties without the need for food or rest and allow Genesis to get some much-needed sleep; as everything of the last few days had finally caught up to him. He automatically headed into the direction of the place he had once called home. Stepping onto the threshold was like stepping into the past but it was bittersweet as there was nothing 'personal' to remind him of his childhood.

Looking at Weiss, he states "Go and guard the entrance! Alert me only if we have company" Weiss nods and heads to the front door to stand guard.

Genesis heads to what had been his bedroom and lays down. Letting his mind clear, he reaches through the mental bond to Cissnei. "Sister, Are you awake?"

A moment passed and then she replied: "Yes Genesis." Her mind's voice heavy with fatigue.

"Tell me what you have found out!" he asked.

"First of all, I have Mako Poisoning and am being treated for it. Even though it is only a mild case; I am confined to bed as my strength has not returned… I am sorry!" she replied meekly.

Hearing the defeat in her voice Genesis replies soothingly. "It is understandable! You having not been infused with Mako, it is inevitable. Do not worry too much. But as your strength returns remember that you will be far stronger than you ever were before and need to proceed with cation!"

She sighed in frustration "I understand."

"Is there anything else that you have learned?" he queried.

"Yes. It is weird actually. Rufus is not the man I remember him to be and he does not seem to be following in his father's footsteps."

"Oh? How so? What I remember of him; he was even more ruthless then his father was?"

So Cissnei tells Genesis all that she has learned so far.

"Good! This is good. But do not tell them of me. I am not yet ready to meet them or have them met me." He chuckled mirthlessly. "Stay well and stay vigilant. I will be in touch with you again." Severing the link he was asleep within minutes.

 _The Entity had now gathered enough energy that the was able to leave his host and explore. Materializing outside of his host body he strides from the building to survey his new domain. "I need to establish a reservoir to store the energy from the souls I have collected and secure this stronghold!" The Entity mused as It looked around this derelict village his host had come too._

 _Adding his magics to those that Genesis had used he begins to taint the area. Not killing it, but turning plants and wildlife into poisonous creatures. Making trees and bushes act out in aggression to anything that moved to close to them. In the 'other' plain he creates a well that would pull the life force that was taken and taint it with true darkness and then let it bleed back into the Lifestream. Slowly but surely corrupting everything on this planet. He smiled and bowed. And now to see what memories he could find to torment his host with and bind him all the more together_.

 **Sephiroth**

Sephiroth, having learned how to 'form' himself; stood on the rocky bank at the edge of a small pool of water. He was looking at what appeared to be a young woman encased in a Mako Crystal. "Zack Where are we? And who is this?"

In a very subdued voice, Zack replies. "Ask her yourself. Her name is Lucretia." Sephiroth hearing how nervous Zack was, was at first reluctant to proceed. Zack pushes him a little. "Please Sephiroth, this is important!"

Nodding he steps forward and places his hand on the Crystal. In shock, he realizes that she is alive and is surprised by his presence. He is then flooded with an overwhelming feeling of guilt and sadness. He looks back at Zack, with uncertainty and question in his eyes but just Zack shakes his head 'No' and gestures for him to proceed.

"Hello, Lucretia."

"Sephiroth? How are you still here? The women's voice went from shock to sadness. "I thought… I thought you had been defeated and able to move on?"

"You know me then?" Elation and hope ignited in his soul. Although he was confused by her implication of his death.

In a sad and remorseful voice, she replies. "Sephiroth… You are my son!"

Sephiroth was stunned beyond belief because he knew he had grown up being told his mother had died shortly after his birth and her name was Jenova! But this woman was alive, just in stasis. And Lucretia was nowhere near Jenova to mistaken their name. Looking between Zack and Lucretia in utter confusion he stammers. "Hhh... how?"

 _Being in and apart of the Lifestream allowed for Lucretia and Zack to converse with each other privately. "He doesn't know everything?" She asks._

 _"No! And before he confronts that memory he is going to know the truth… ALL OF IT!" He states firmly._

 _"I see…. Is there a reason for this?"_

 _"There are a few. But for him to be able to help in this conflict; He needs to be whole! Lucretia, you need to this as much for yourself as you do it for him!"_

 _"Yes, I suppose you are right."_

Turning her attention back to her son she quietly asks. "Will you listen with an open mind?"

Hearing the uncertainty in her voice he understands that what she is about to tell him was going to be painful and difficult to hear. He mentally sighs to himself. "Yes I will"

Sighing deeply Lucretia begins her tale. "I will make this a short as possible. I was a scientist for the Shin-Ra Power and Electric Company. After a time I came to the Shin-Ra Mansion to work with a man by the name of Grimwald Valentine. We were working on the Chaos/Omega Theory. My inexperience combine with impatience led to his demise. After that, the project was scrapped by the Company and I was reassigned to Professor Hojo and the Jenova Project.

It was believed that a being that had been excavated from the Northern Crater was from a race known as the Cetra. The President wanted desperately to find The Promise Land that was spoken of in their Lore. It was believed to be a place rich in Mako energy. The Energy we used to power our civilization. To that end, it was theorized that a child born with the cells of this Cetra would also inherit the capabilities of these people and be able to communicate with the planet; and thereby finding the location of The Promised Land."

She stopped here needing a moment to gather her thoughts. So while he waited, he analyzed these revelations with his memories and a new understanding came to him. He had been raised to try a speak with the planet. All of those questions from the scientists; The stories Hojo would read to him; The reason he was told that Jenova was his mother. It all made sense in a sick and twisted sort of way. But Sephiroth also now knew they had wasted their time and effort as he had never developed those abilities. There was something else that nagged at the back of his mind but he couldn't bring it into clarification. So as Lucretia continued, he let it slip into the back of his mind.

"There where three children conceived using different techniques to merge the Jenova cells with living embryos." Here she started to cry. So Sephiroth looks to Zack for conformation. "Three?"

Sadly Zack nods. "Yes, Angeal, Genesis and you were the three successful births of Project Jenova." And there it was! The initial connection he had felt when he first met these two men. It had felt weird at the time, as he had never had anyone he could truly call a friend. But it had felt as if Sephiroth had known them already and they had meshed so well that he hadn't given it any further thought.

Getting her composure back Lucretia continued. "Yes, the other two had been conducted by Professor Hollander and known as project 'G'. Hollander seeing the success we had with you and being jealous of Hojo and Gast; conducted his experiments to improve project Jenova but sadly they were deemed as failures as they showed no signs of having any special talents early on…"

A wave of deep burning anger blossomed inside Sephiroth at hearing that his two friends were discarded as failures and not looked at and treated as humans, but quickly faded when the words his mother had just spoken sunk in.

"Wait… Hollander conducted his experiments after I was born…? But that can't be right! Angeal was almost two years older than me and Genesis a year or so!" Zack answers his question.

"That is what, for whatever reason, the Company and scientists wanted everyone to believe. Angeal and Genesis both grew up not knowing their real birth year. I think it had to do with whatever they were doing with the Deepground project or maybe not but their birth dates were changed the year after Genesis had been born. Those who know the truth took it with them when they departed this world."

Sephiroth truly felt ashamed. He had goaded Genesis so many times into fights by teasing him about being older and not able to keep up. Sephiroth had only been trying to act normal by jesting with his friend. But know he realized how much it made Genesis feel the inferior and was probably the main reason their sparing matches always ended getting out of hand. Genesis truly felt he needed to prove himself. And in reality, he never had to.

"I carried you to term but even though the Jenova cells merged with your own the did not with me but having had Mako infusions throughout the pregnancy my body withstood what felt like a purge… I became violently sick shortly after receiving the Jenova cells... And then the nightmares started… Horrible visions of what the future held for you… I wanted to protect you…To keep you safe! I wanted things to be different then what they were, but I was weak. I couldn't stand up for myself let alone another. When I gave birth to you, they took you away from me. I never got to see you, hold you, feed you… nothing! I was devastated and no longer had the will or reason to live but I was unable to take my own life… I tried but the combination of Jenova cells and Mako in my system denied me even that. In my darkest hour, I came here so that no other person would suffer from my ignorance… My arrogance."

For the second time in his life, Sephiroth felt the need to weep. Not only for himself but for this woman, who by trying to do good only ended up losing everything. That they both had been denied knowing each other and the bond between mother and child has been so utterly destroyed had removed the foundation of stability in both their lives. Sephiroth, in a moment of true sight, realized this woman needed his forgiveness. For even though he knew not of her until this moment; the guilt she carried over her part in Project 'Jenova' bound her into this self-induced exile.

There was still one burning question in Sephiroth's mind! His whole life he had believed Jenova was his mother but as he now reflected on those memories he realized, not once, did he ever wonder or ask about his father. And even though he had a feeling he already knew who it was, he asked anyway. "Who is my father?"

There was a long silence before she simply replied. "Professor Hojo!"

And the confirmation of something he felt he had known the whole time, brought a certain closure for Sephiroth. Regardless of what had been done to him, he was a human child born of two human parents; just like almost every other person on the planet. And that in itself was a relief.

Softly he states. "Lucretia... Mother, please do not blame yourself. You could not have foreseen all that was to come. I have been told that the greatest good can come from the greatest tragedies. I do not know what, if anything, my future holds but you gave me life. It is what was done and said after that, that shaped that life and influenced the choices I made. You can not be held responsible for that!" Laying his hand on the crystal over where her heart was; his head against the cool surface, he quietly states. "I forgive you!"

Not knowing what else to say he turns to Zack and nods "It is time to go to where this all started. It's time to go to Niblehiem!" and with that, the two prepared to depart into the Lifestream.

As the two men turned to leave, Lucretia opens her eyes. After all these years she wanted a glimpse of the man her son had become. A soft smile crosses her face as the burden of guilt lifts slightly. "Good luck my son" she whispers in her mind.

 **RUFUS**

Rufus leaned casually against his desk, masking the very real tension he was feeling. He waited for his TURKS, Tifa, Reeve with Denzel to leave before he addressed the rest. Turning his attention to Cid, Barret, and Nanaki; "I would like for the three of you to co-ordinate your efforts to oversee the security of the reactors on the central continent. It is likely they could be used to our disadvantage." The three nodded in understanding and headed out.

Turning to the three remainings, he becomes extremely serious as he addresses Marlene. "I want you to listen very carefully, young lady. I realize that you possess very powerful magic and you seem to have the knowledge needed to wield it. BUT YOU ARE NOT A FIGHTER!" His normally calm and smooth voice rose with the strength of conviction he wanted to imply. "Do Not, for any reason, leave Cloud's or Vincent's side! You, out of any of us, are a very tempting target to be used as a hostage!" Taking a deep breath but maintaining the façade of 'President'; he wanted to know that he was truly concerned for her safety, so he calmly continues; "Please Marlene. Don't let yourself become a causality to this madness. You are still a child with a lot of living to do!"

Marlene sensed the real struggle inside this man so she goes over to him and puts her hand on his. "Sir, I promise I won't do anything rash!" She gives him a quick hug. Looking at Cloud and Vincent; "I'll meet you at the landing pad. I've got to get a couple of things. I'll be quick I promise!" Before anyone could reply, she quickly dashes down the stairs to the elevator. Once she exited the building she hailed transport and headed for her park.

Rufus was still leaning against his desk but he now wore an expression like he had been pole axed. "She just hugged me!" He exclaimed.

Cloud chuckled at Rufus' discomfort. "Ya, she does that occasionally!"

Vincent smirked. "Yuffie and she seem to share that spontaneous action. Don't worry though, it won't hurt you!" Rufus just shook his head as both men broke out into laughter.

"But why would she do that?" Rufus asked, somewhat perplexed.

"Maybe she thought you needed one!" Cloud commented.

"Maybe she sees you like family?" Vincent replies. "Whatever the reason; we should be going before Cid decides to leave without us."

Chuckling a little to hide his confusion; Rufus nods. "Safe journey." and then turns back to the work left unfinished on his desk as both men left his office to head to the landing pad.

Once the where gone, He picks up his cell phone and dials. After three rings a male voice answers.

"Mr. President! What can I do for you?"

"Kunsel, I need you and it is an urgent and delicate situation. Can you meet with me in my office, where we can openly discuss this?"

"Sure thing Boss. I'll be there in like fifteen minutes!" and then the line went dead. Satisfied Rufus started to go over the reports on his desk.


	22. Chapter 3-3

Chapter 3-3: That Which We Cherish

 **Reno**

As Reno, Rude and Tifa headed downstairs; Reno turns towards the TURK floor. "I'll meet you guys downstairs. There are a couple of things I need to get!" Rude looked at his partner questioningly but nodded and crooked his arm for Tifa to help escort her into the elevator.

Reno nodded to the three junior TURKS as he walked past the bed that held Cissnei but didn't stop. As much as he wanted to make sure that she was O.K. he needed to check on something. He slipped into his room and locked the door. Walking over to his bed, he reaches under the headboard and pushes the release mechanism to a hidden compartment located in the frame of the bed. There was a soft click as a secret panel popped out. Reno opened it further to reveal the contents within.

There was one thing that was special to Reno and he had, sadly, put it in here for safekeeping four years ago; when it seemed as if 'magic' had ceased to function, but after seeing the active materia the others now had, he wanted to see if the one he had might be active once more. So reaching into the small drawer, he pulls out the green orb that had gone inert but he now gazed into the fully active MASTER Lightning Materia. Radiating its soft glow of swirling color; a slight tingling from the magical energy rippled across his hand as he held it and the sense of loss he had felt now dissipated.

No one, not even Rude, knew this but Reno had found this lightning materia when he was a youth in the slums and had taught himself how to use it. Through trial and error and no amount of scorched fingers, he had leveled it up by fighting the small monsters that inhabited the slums. Then after becoming a TURK and perfecting the use of the Electro Mag; he had gone to a weapons specialist and had him design a new weapon that had a materia slot. It was that that had made him so deadly in a fight. He was able to amplify the charge of his weapon through the lightning materia. Not that he had to use lethal intent on humans very often but it had made the difference when encountering the monsters that existed on their planet.

Reno closed the drawer then slipped the materia into the slot. Ensuring he was still able to control the flow of magic that went through his weapon he then slips the rod into the concealed holster under his jacket and walks out the door.

 **Reeve and Denzel**

The two men had commandeered one of the empty offices on the executive level, to use as a central command center and coordinate their efforts in establishing reliable communications.

Reeve pulls out notepaper and a pen from his briefcase. He was a firm believer in writing everything out before submitting anything official. "I can distribute two-way handhelds to the units here in Midgar and have runners set up to pass on messages within the city. Orders are being sent with Elena to Kalm, to do the same. For now, I think that is all we can do locally. So what suggestions do you have for me?" He asked in his calm voice.

Denzel greatly looked up to this man, second only to Cloud. So any dealings he had with him, he did his best to act professionally. "First of all, Cloud gave me permission to use Sun Streak!"

Reeve's head shot up at this, as Cloud rarely let anyone ride his beloved Chocobo; never mind that few people even knew he still had her. "Well, now that's good to hear. There is none faster than her! But who is to ride her?"

"There are Jockeys, out at the farm, who are training. Cloud said any of them would be able to handle her. Rufus as also given consent to use any from his breeding line." the younger man replied.

Reeve nodded as he jotted down this information, with a note to have official documentation sent to the farm with their request. "We will need to get stabling set up here for them."

Denzel made his note to find a suitable place. "I can get this done. There are warehouses, at the edge of Midgar that are still empty. I'm sure they can be quickly converted into stabling!"

Reeve knew exactly which one the lad was talking about. "I'll see that the papers you will need will be ready shortly. The sooner we get set up, the better I will feel. I think Sun Streak's first mission will be sending orders to Captain Hail." He made a few more notes and signed the bottom of the papers he had written. "Take these to Rufus or Tseng secretaries. Either one will be able to get you the official paperwork you need. I'm going to the Farm and personally oversee things there. We will meet back here tomorrow morning! O.K.?"

Denzel smiled reassuringly. "Yes. That will be perfect!"

It was at that moment that both pulled out pieces of cloths; white with pink flowers. They both looked at each other and then started to laugh. Reeve unbent enough to hug the young lad. "Go, I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that Denzel left to carry out his duties.

 **Tseng & Cissnei**

After dismissing the junior TURKS who had been on guard duty; Tseng stood at the door for a few minutes, watching his former operative. He was saddened by the fact that he had failed her. Not knowing she had been sent to Benora until after she had left; What her mission had been; or what happened to her had plagued him to no end. But what angered him the most had been The Presidents' 'order' to not go looking for her and because of the fine line he and his TURKS had been walking during that time, Tseng had been unable to effectively locate her. He had assumed she, like many of the other TURKS, had gone underground. After Meteor Fall, he had looked for her when missions took him away from Edge and Healin Lodge and he knew Reno used his time off to do the same but there hadn't been even a whisper to her whereabouts. So now Tseng would find out the truth of what had happened!

"Cissnei, I need you to wake up!"

Cissnei had been drifting in and out of sleep, not being able to fully shake the lethargic feeling she seemed to be in. But that voice would not only wake her from a dead sleep but in all likelihood drag her out of the depths of hell itself. Tseng, leader of the TURKS and her former Director.

Her eyes opened and seeing him for the first time in so many years, gave her a moment's pause; except for a few worry lines around the edges of his eyes, he had changed very little. His face still showed the same neutral serenity it always had. His hair seemed to be longer then she remembered but it was tied back in its usual ponytail. His work suit was tailor-cut and immaculate. And he still radiated the same sense of professional calm, which made him a natural leader.

"Yes Sir" She replied automatically.

"Are you up to answering a few questions?" He quietly asked.

She had known this was inevitable, so she just nodded. Being as this was Tseng though, she knew she would have to be extra careful not to reveal too much, but thorough enough to not arouse this mans' suspicions, which would result in more in-depth methods of interrogation.

Tseng starts up a small recording device. "Please recount the events that lead up to your disappearance!"

Anger bloomed in the pit of her stomach; like he didn't already know! But maintaining the pretense of a good little TURK, she replies.

"As ordered! I went to Benora to ensure the village was indeed neutralized and that no one remained. Upon entering the village, there seemed to be nothing amiss. There was a solitary chair underneath one of the trees, which I found odd. So I went over to investigate it." Here she omitted part of what she had done as it had nothing to do with the 'mission'.

 _She had had stone grave markers made in commemoration of the two TURK operatives and the two SOLDIER operatives who had lost there lives in this town; figuratively and literally. She had placed them on the ground, on either side of the grave Marker for Genesis parents. Having already had these two made when the order was given to her, she had brought them with her. She had planned to have one made for Zack and bring it at a later date, but things hadn't worked out that way._

"On the chair, there was some parchment and a black feather and on the ground beside it were three apples and a white feather. I was about to investigate these items further when a disturbance to my left caught my attention. There where two Genesis copies advancing on me; I drew my weapon. I was then grabbed from behind by an unknown assailant and my weapon was taken from me! I resorted to hand-to-hand."

It was one of the very few times that Cissnei had been truly frightened! The strength of the one who held her was unimaginable. She had resorted to every tactic she knew to break his or her hold on her but only ended up hurting herself.

"I don't understand how they were so strong; they were only copies! Try as I might I couldn't escape. The other two just seem to land punches into me and after a few minutes I blacked out... The next thing I knew; I woke up staring into Reno and Rude faces, reeking of Mako." She looked Tseng straight in the eye without flinching as she waited for his reply.

Tseng watched her closely as she retold the events that had happened to her on that day. She was telling the truth... Just not all of it! The anger that flashed through her eyes when he had asked to recount what had happened. The pain and fear that showed as she told him of the encounter with the copies; but it was as if she had to force that one word out like it wasn't natural. The way her hands clenched the sheets. Even her attempt to reinforce her statement by looking him directly in the eyes. It was subtle, but it was their none the less. 'Believe me!'. Tseng wasn't sure of what to make of it... Yet! He had to gain her trust, as all other methods, short of torture would be ineffective due to the Mako now coursing through her.

He got up and took something out of his pocket and set it on the bedside table. "When you are ready and medically cleared. I expect to see you in my office to receive your orders!" With that, he turned and left.

Cissnei turned to see what he had set on the table. It was the tie clasp all Senior TURKS received when they were promoted. She picked it up and stared at it as memory after memory cascaded through her mind. Painful as some of them were; she WAS a TURK and this was Tseng's way of telling her so. In the, now quiet and empty room, Cissnei curled up into a ball. Bury her face into the pillow, to stifle the sobs the racked her body. Holding onto the pin for dear life. She had lost herself somewhere and she knew she needed to find that in herself again. But she was torn. Had her family, The TURKS, truly abandoned her? And what of Genesis? He had seemed angrier now, not like when he had first found her in Benora. What was she going to do?

Tseng and Rufus, stood in front of the monitor, watching the young women.

"Don't worry! I will have Kunsel take her under his wing and work with her to learn how to control herself now. He will be able to find out what happened without harm to her!" Rufus stated quietly.

"We all should have tried harder... I should have tried harder... We failed her!" Tseng growled.

Rufus placed a hand on his shoulder. "Perhaps but it's what we do now that will decide her fate." He said solemnly.

Tseng nodded but continued to watch the monitor as he battled his demons once again.

* * *

 **A/N:** I have included these 'thoughts' to expand on what we know of these characters.


	23. Chapter 3-Interlude

**Interlude**

High in the peaks of Mt. Nibel, surrounded by filaments of the Lifestream. Stood three beings in deep conversation.

One was a male. Tall and muscular; Long raven black hair and eyes that appeared to be a light green.

Another was a female. She too was tall and muscular but her stature was slightly less than the man who stood beside her. She had long Blond hair and warm brownish-gold eyes.

The third was a very large dragon, the likes of had never been seen on Gaia. Muted blue and purple, was the coloration of her scales. Her eyes were a bright sapphire blue.

The male was Leviathan, in his human form. The patron God of Wutai! The Female was Minerva; Goddess of Gaia. The dragons' name was Raven and she was a species known as The Great Horned.

She was from Earth, from a period known as Rifts. She had been summoned to Gaia by Odin and Shiva; to aid in the efforts to help save this world from the forces that still threatened it. Even though it was seen through the mist of time; many of the pieces needed to be made ready long before this new darkness descended on this planet.

So Raven, with the help of these two Deities, had traveled through a Rift that links both worlds' to assist them in their efforts.

The Lifestream that flowed around and through them brought them constant news of the events that were happening on Gaia.

Leviathan looked to the dragon and inquired. "Now that all is set into motion; will you be returning to your homeworld?" Subtly implying the invention to stay on this planet would granted, if she so wished.

She glanced at the deity who was, in essence, kin and shook her head; a deep growl emanating low in her chest. "No! I grow weary of the endless cycle of battle with no hope of salvation! I also have grown fond of this world and do not wish to see what was done to mine be done to this one!"

Leviathan pleased, nodded his acceptance. "It would appear you have already made a home for yourself!" He indicated the lair she had magically dug out, upon her arrival and was now filled with items from her original hoard.

She ducked her head slightly as her nares darkened from what was the equivalent of a human blush.

Minerva laughed joyfully. "There is nothing to be embarrassed about! It is in your nature to do this and my beloved knows this!" She glared at him but it held no heat.

He chuckled. "Seriously though, if you wish to make your home here, we would be honored and grateful!"

She nodded and bowed her head in acknowledgment.

Minerva queries. "You are sure that it was the right thing to do, letting Genesis go to Benora?"

Raven nods. "Yes, It is the only place on Gaia where you have any real influence on him. Anywhere else, his memories of those places either hold no attachment for him or so filled with painful memories, his anger will overcome him and allow the darkness to take a firmer hold of him! Also, I can keep the lifestream that flows there, from dispersing into the rest of Gaia!"

Leviathan, shocked by this, inquires. "Oh really? And how is this done?"

Raven shrugs her shoulders. "It is mage energy! Different from Earth but I am still able to manipulate it and give the illusion that it is flowing normally. Neither Genesis or Ardyn have the capability of using it beyond that which they already have so they won't be able to tell that it isn't going beyond the barrier I have established around the island."

Concerned Minerva asks. "What of Medeel and it's citizens?"

Raven hangs her head sadly. "That is something I can not foresee. We can only pray that Genesis does not take it into his head to go there!"

Minerva firmly states. "Then I guess for now we shall part. I will go to Medeel and guard it as best that I can. Leviathan, mayhap you should keep an eye over your Princess before she decides to do anything rash. Raven, you will stay here and continue to 'watch' over things?"

Leviathan laughed at the mention of Yuffie. She was a determined handful but if she knew how much of her life had been predestined and guided; she would tear down the pagoda with her bare hands to exact retribution on the Gods for messing with her life.

Raven just nodded calmly and went back into a deep trance state that allowed her to 'drift' through the lifestream and affect the things that needed to be done.

Leviathan and Minerva, seeing this, let themselves fade into the Realm of space that the Gods inhabited and attend to the duties.

* * *

 **A/N:** Here I introduce my own OC Raven! I created her years ago from those sourcebook 'Rifts' when I RP Palladium. I will include more storylines about her later but for now, I would like to explain this chapter.

The whole idea for Worlds Collide solidified with 'Dissidia' and 'The Gods Meddling'. Pulling Warriors from different Realms to fight and create energy to sustain that planet. 'Rifts' is a time on Earth where portals (Rifts) have opened up, allowing beings from other dimensions, invade Earth.

In my mind, I see this as being two ways. Allowing those who know, to travel to other Worlds.

And even though I try to follow what is Cannon. I started writing this story before episode Ardyn was released and I'm sticking to that original concept of him being spirit energy that holds a huge A&& grudge against humanity and the Gods!

So with that, I do hope you are enjoying this and continue to follow me on this journey


	24. Chapter 3-4

_Chapter 3-4: Protecting ourselves_

 **Cloud**

Cloud and the rest of the party were waiting for Marlene at the tiny airstrip and hanger when she pulled up in the sleek sedan that was used for transport for Shin-ra. She and a very large dog jumped out of the back. All of the men stood there staring at her and her companion in stunned silence, as the dog was almost as big as she was.

Cloud coughed. "Marlene, where did that come from?"

Marlene giggled. "SHE is the stray I rescued from the old warehouse district, last year!" Marlene stated, stressing the word she.

Clouds' eyes went large as he remembered the thin and scraggly looking mutt that Marlene had taken into her care. This dog before them was not the same dog. She was now magnificent. Her coat of silver and black. Light blue eyes, that sparkled with mischief and now was obvious healthy due to Marlene's care. Cloud had forgotten about this pet because Marlene hadn't been able to get her to stay at Seventh Heaven.

"Marlene where has been all this time? I thought she had run away or something?" He asked, truly amazed.

"She made her home in the park, in sector six; but she has always been in the garden when I was there and she has protected me a few times from monsters that got too near to me!" she replied off offhandedly.

"Oh!" Cloud replied. "And you are bringing her with you?" he inquired politely.

"Yep!" She stated as she walked towards the docking plank for the Airship. "Oh, and her name is Aera!"

Strangely, Nanaki bowed as she passed and greeted her. "My Lady!" he said softly.

The rest of the men all looked to him in confusion but he just panted in laughter and followed the two on board.

Cid found his voice. In gruff humor, he yells to Marlene. "I'm not cleaning up after her!"

Marlene laughs and waves.

The others had no choice but to follow.

It took just under three days to fly the new Highwind to Niblehiem and thankfully, for them, it was an uneventful trip and strangely there where no messes to clean up.

 **Rufus**

Rufus sat behind the modest wooden desk in his office, his calm demeanor belied the very real tension inside of him as his guest stood formally in front of him. A young man who was part Wutain and part Midgarian; he was about 5" 5', medium build, jet black shortly cropped hair but because of his Mako enhancement he now had hazel eyes instead of the deep brown that was normally associated with those of Wutain decent.

Kunsel Nakamura, Formally SOLDIER, was now one of Shin-ra top intelligence specialist; and second only to Shelke. He had somehow managed to survive the upheaval of Shin-ra and the fall-out from Meteor and gone into hiding.

But due to his nature, he hadn't sat idle though. He had continued to monitor the Data that flowed in and out of Shin-ra. Looking for leads on the whereabouts and status of his friend and colleague Zack Fair and later, on Cloud and his party.

It had been on one of these forays when he had come across encrypted TURK information on Tsengs' cousin; Shan Akechi and that had piqued his interest.

Shan too had been SOLDIER and Kunsels' main instructor. At the end of the last battle, Shan's unit had been entirely wiped out. He had been listed M.I.A. and had been assumed dead. Once he had decrypted the information he had found though; he realized that Shan had survived due to being one of Hojos' unofficial experiments. Sadly Shan existence had become similar to the three Firsts; his saving grace had been due to Divine intervention before he too had succumbed to madness and Tseng protection.

Kunsel had found and somewhat rescued Shan shortly after Meteor Fall and provided him sanctuary until Tseng was able to come for him. Between Shan and Tseng, they both had convinced Kunsel to start working for them and Shin-re by extension. So now he willing worked for Shin-ra but had flat out refused to be involved with the military, but now Rufus desperately needed those skills he possessed as SOLDIER.

Taking a deep breath Rufus proceeds. "Kunsel, I have a favor to ask of you and I'm not sure you'll like it!"

The younger man chuckles. "You want me to take Cissnei under my wing and train her and keep a discreet eye on her!"

Rufus just smirked. He should have known that Kunsel would have appraised himself of what was going on and come to his conclusions. "Yes! She is a TURK and still possesses those traits but having spent so long in a Mako cell, I fear not only will she be a danger to others but to herself as well. You are the only one I have, right now, who has the capabilities to handle this!"

Kunsel eyed the man before him. It had taken a long time and many hours spent following digital traffic before he was willing to admit that Rufus had indeed changed but he had and these last few years had shown not only him, but the rest of Gaia how just much. He nodded. "I think it would be best if I took on this assignment. She may not know me to see me." here he smirks sardonically. "But she does know me, as I had uummm dealings with her concerning Zack and how to get information to him."

Rufus nodded. "I had thought as much! She is currently downstairs, in the TURK dorm. Why don't you go down and get yourself reacquainted."

Just as the young man turned to leave, Rufus also states. "You may also be required to partner with her on missions, as Tseng wants her back to work as soon as she is medically cleared!"

Stunned Kunsel turns and looks at Rufus who was leaning back in his chair, arms crossed and a satisfied look on his face. Kunsel shakes his head and replies. "Well played Sir... Well played!" He then heads down the stairs to the Twenty-ninth floor.

Cissnei

As the lethargy started to wear off, she was becoming more aware of her heightened scenes, as she heard the careful footsteps coming down the stairs and she realized they belong to someone she had not yet met. Opening her eyes she sees a young man that she did not recognize, coming into the room and without looking at her states. "Hello, Cissnei! It's been a long time!"

Her eyes widen in surprise. She knew that voice, even though she had never seen him out of uniform, She knew it was SOLDIER second class Kunsel. The one person who had helped her with the Fan Club for Zack. They had used it to try a keep track of him and try to pass information to him. Looking at him out of uniform though almost felt unnatural. He was dressed immaculately but casual in a pair of denim, a white dress shirt, and black running shoes.

"Kunsel? What are you doing here" She stated in surprise.

Calmly he replies. "Hello, Cissnei. I am to be your instructor!"

All she could do was stare at him dumbfounded.

 **Sephiroth**

Sephiroth and Zack stood in front of the new Wind-Powered reactor, in Niblehiem but this wasn't what Sephiroth was seeing. He remembered that fateful day, almost eleven years ago, when he walked into the reactor with Zack.

The events played out in his mind. One right after the other. Seeing Hojos' experiments. The soft voice that started to whisper in his mind. The God awful pain that nearly sent him reeling into unconsciousness. The fear and doubt that he too was nothing more than a lab specimen. The white-hot rage that overtook him. Genesis; his overwhelming need to find the truth, his hatred towards humanity. Lastly his descent into madness that ultimately resulted in him burning the village to the ground and killing all of its' inhabitants. The rest seem to blur though. There was no logic or rationality to the images that came to his mind and he dropped to his knees. "Oh God Zack. How can I ever atone for what I have done?" He asks mournfully.

Before Zack could reply, they both felt a mantle tug. Looking up, they both say a large airship, coming into land.

"Cloud is here!" Zack stated.

Sephiroth just nodded. He had a feeling things were going to get weird.

 **Genesis**

Nero, trapped inside of his brothers' mind watched helplessly as Genesis thrashed about the bed, caught in the grip of some tormented memory.

He laughed mockingly at himself and the situation he now found himself in. 'Help him!' She had said! And, how the hell was he supposed to do that?

He had merged himself with his brother to taint the Lifestream and hopefully save him but that had backfired! Omega took full control and summoned Chaos, turning Vincent Valentine into a weapon. The conclusion of that battle had extinguished the last spark that was his brother and confined him within the confines of his brothers' mind

It was only through Shelke's intervention had disaster been averted, and Nero had been a silent witness to it all and to everything the had happened afterward.

He wanted to be free! The Goddess said it would happen but first, he had to help Genesis... And he had no idea how to do this.

 _As Genesis continues to moan and whimper seeming to fight with the sheets of his bed. Wiess body could be seen twitching his right hand trying to reach out. Minerva stood silently watching as a tear fell from her eye. She wanted to help but she couldn't without alerting Ardyn to her presence._


	25. Chapter 3-5

**A/N:** Hides in a bulletproof structure!

* * *

Book 3; Chapter 5: Hidden Truths

 **Cloud**

The Airship landed outside of the town on the grassy verge and the party disembarked. Marlene and her companion running ahead of them.

"Don't go too far ahead!" Cloud called out to her but she just waved in acknowledgment. Cloud shook his head "She has way too much energy!" he commented softly.

"They all do at that age," Cid replied. "Don't worry though Cloud! Marlene is a good girl, and it is a small town. It isn't the same town that you had come back too. She will be fine!"

Cloud could only nod his acknowledgment as an unsettling feeling rose up in the pit of his stomach and the hairs on the back of his neck stood up on end. Eyes scanning the entire area though, he could see nothing that had alerted him to possible danger.

Vincent, coming up behind him states. "Cid is right! This isn't the Shin-Ra inhabited town anymore. The people who live here, truly live here. Niblehiem has become their home. Come on, I'll take you to your old house. I know the lady who lives in it now and she is a sweet person!"

As they walk up the small dirt road that led to the towns' entrance sign, it had a strange effect on Cloud. It felt like the first time he had come back after joining the military. The feelings he had experienced that day as he walked towards his home only as an Infantrymen, not as a SOLDIER! His stomach was quizzy, his palms were sweaty and air in his helmet felt stale. He had felt so ashamed that day and wished for the ground to open up and swallow him whole. He also hoped he wouldn't run into Tifa. He didn't want her to know how much of a failure he was. So to avoid being recognized, he had refused to take his helmet off.

As the stepped through the arch of the town sign, Cloud saw the water tower and then the house that was identical to the one he had grown up in and he was consumed by a sense of overwhelming loss. "It still looks the same but it isn't!" he stated to no one in particular. Taking a deep breath he forcibly takes himself in hand and strides up to the front door, knocking on it! Vincent follows him; quietly showing support to his friend.

The door opens, and Cloud is confronted by an elderly Lady who was not the woman who had been living here the last time Cloud had come to this house. Momentarily startled he stutters "G..go..good afternoon Mame!"

She chuckled at the young man standing at her door. "Good Afternoon. Oh, Vincent, so good to see you! What can I do for you boys today?"

Vincent chuckled softly at being referred to as a boy. "Hello Edna, This is Cloud Strife, a friend of mine! He and his mother lived in the house that was previously here! He wants to check to see if there is still something left here."

The elderly lady smiles fondly at Cloud. "I see, I'm sure there isn't much left from the original building but.."

Cloud finally got his wits about him and replied."Um no, it wasn't in the house. It is actually buried in the back corner of the yard."

"Well, by all means, go and see if it is still there. There are gardening tools in the shed if you need them."

"Vincent, I'll meet you at the manor. I kinda want to be alone for this."

Vincent nodded. "Alright, take your time." He then nodded to Edna. "Thank you," he stated earnestly. He then turned and went to join the others.

Edna led Cloud through the house to the back door. "The shed is just to your left!"

"I know this is short notice but thank-you!" Cloud replied.

"No worries dear! Don't get many visitors so it's no problem at all" She stated kindly.

Cloud nodded and went a got a spade from the garden shed. Going to the back corner of the yard, he locates the spot where he and his mother had buried the memory box. Taking a deep breath he begins to dig.

* * *

Edna stood at the back door watching Cloud dig. She had a soft smile on her face. 'So this was Claira's boy?' He did bear a striking resemblance to his mother. Although she could see the lineage in him, it was softened by the features he must have inherited from his father. She wondered what Cloud had come back here for but refrained from being too curious by closing the door and going into her kitchen and made some tea.

* * *

Marlene stood at the gates of the Manor, waiting for the others to catch up to her. She had her hand on Aera"s head, stroking the soft fur. She was looking up at the new Reactor on the mountain. "Well, he is here. I hope when he learns the truth, there won't be a repeat of the last time!" She stated wistfully.

The dog licks her hand, causing Marlene to giggle. "I guess you're right. We will just have to wait and see!"

"Who are you talkn' to Marlene?" The sound of her fathers' voice startled her and caused her to jump.

Turning she quickly replies. "Just Aera!"

Barret screwed up his face. "Where did you come up with a name like that?"

Marlene giggled. "It just came to me and when I asked her if she liked it, she seemed happy. So that's what I've been calling her!"

"Oh!" Barret said. His daughter had the unique ability to confuse him on a regular base but, he wouldn't have her any other way. So he picked her up, hugging her tightly. "Whatever works for ya then!"

Marlene wrapped her slim arms around her fathers' neck, hugging him back. "I will always be your little girl!" she exclaimed with insight.

Barret smiled. "Yes, you will be!"

* * *

Cid and Vincent followed Barret at a slower pace.

"Wonder what's got Cloud so worked up?" Cid asks casually.

Vincent shrugs his shoulders. "Don't know!" He replies

"Guess we are going to wait for him at the Manor?"

"Yes!"

"God Damn it, Vincent! Can you not string more the two *^ ! words together and have a decent conversation with a person?" Cid snaps out in frustration.

A small smile plays at Vincent's lips. "Nope!" He then lengthens his strides, Leaving Cid standing there glaring at him.

Cid resumes walking, muttering to himself. "Stupid, frustrating man. Does that just to get a reaction out of a person!"

Vincent, still possessing exceptional hearing, laughed quietly. It did amuse him to be able to ruffle Cid's feathers.

* * *

Nanaki took his time, making his casual way towards the Manor. He was disturbed and wanted to think things through.

Aera's scent was nothing he had experienced. She was like a shining light in the darkness. Like breathing fresh air after being confined in a small space. She smelt Like Aerith had. It was a scent that no others possessed. Not even Marlene! There was more to Aera then met the eye. Nanaki was sure of this!

As the manor came into sight. A strange feeling came over him. like they were being closely watched. Carefully, so as not to scare the others, he looks around and sniffs the air. But whatever it was was too elusive for Nanaki to pin down. So instead of trying to investigate further, he joined his comrades keeping all of his senses on high alert.

 **Sephiroth**

Sephiroth stood beside Zack as they watched Cloud and his party makes there way into the village."What brings them here I wonder?" Sephiroth mused.

Turning, Zack looks at him. "I'm not sure! Let's go down and find out!" He replied in his characteristic enthusiasm.

Sephiroth stared at him doubtfully. "And how do you propose we do that?" he asked, somewhat sarcastically.

Zack smiled. "Close your eyes! Then picture in your mind, where you want to be! Then think really hard about being there!"

Sephiroth huffed but did as Zack suggested. He felt the sensation of movement and opening his eyes he realizes he his standing beside Cloud.

Cloud was now sitting on the ground, a small wooden box set before him. There was a small smile on his face as he looked at the picture he was holding. Sephiroth walked so that he stood behind him and looked at the picture. It was of a young girl in a blue dress. She looked vaguely familiar.

"Who is that?" Sephiroth wondered out loud.

"Tifa, when she was a young girl. I think that was taken before her mother passed away. She gave the picture to Cloud the night before he left for Midgar!"

"He loved her back then?" Sephiroth quired.

"Well I'm not sure if you would call it love, but I think he liked her a lot!"

"Oh!" Sephiroth stated. He wondered if it was the same way he had felt about Emily. He had never been very good at expressing himself and he wondered if maybe it had been the same for Cloud.

It was at that moment Cloud looked up and around himself. As the moment passed though he put that picture down and picked up another. This one was of an older woman, probably in her late twenties. She had Blond hair that was a few shades lighter then Clouds'. Dark blue eyes set in a pixie-like face, and she was smiling fondly at whoever was taking her picture.

Zack spoke before Sephiroth could ask. "That's Cloud's Mother!"

Remembering, Sephiroth states. "I had given him permission to go see her that first day we were here?"

"Yes! He went and spent the afternoon and part of the evening with her!"

"It was the last time he got to see her, wasn't it?" Sephiroth questioned quietly.

"Yes, it was!"

The impact of that moment made Sephiroth kneel and looking straight at Cloud, he states. "I know you can't hear me and I don't know if you ever will but,... Cloud I am sorry for having been the one who took these from you!"

Zack stood there quietly, his own heart breaking. So much tragedy! So much lost! He hoped fervently that both would be able to mend the shattered pieces of their souls. Then Cloud took out another picture. He gazed at it for some time, then picking up the letter he started talking and both men stood silently and listened to him.

* * *

It had taken a few minutes of careful digging before Cloud was able to uncover the wooden box. Once he had, he had sat down and pulled it out of the earth. IT was smaller then he remembered, which made him chuckle. He had been fourteen, turning fifteen when he had decided to join the military and his perception of this must have been different at that time.

He opened the lid and the picture of Tifa, he had put in there was still on top. A little faded but intact otherwise. Smiling he remembers her giving it to him before they went to their homes after their talk at the water tower. "Keep this so that you will never forget me!" was all she had said before she quickly went into her house.

As he was remembering that night he got that strange feeling of being watched. He looked around himself but there wasn't anyone or anything that should have caused this sensation, so he went back to the contents still inside the box.

The next one was a picture of his mom. She had told him that is was taken shortly after moving here to Niblehiem and as Cloud thought about it now; She had never told him anything about her life prior to living here. Seeing her face again after so much time caused his heart to ache for all that was lost. "I wish you were still here with me, Mom!" He blinked away the tears before they had a chance to fall.

He then picked up the envelope his mother had placed in there. Her flowing script on the front; 'Cloud'. He opened it up. Inside was a picture of a folded letter. Pulling both out, he stares at the photo in stunned amazement. There were four people staring at him from the depths of the image. All were immaculately dressed, and all wore somber expressions!

There was a man and woman, standing on either side of a settee. The man bore a striking resemblance to the late and not so laminated President of Shin-Ra. The woman was a spitting image of his mother. The two younger children, a boy, and a girl sat on the settee. The boy looked like Rufus... So who was the girl? Confused, Cloud put the picture down and started to read the letter, out loud, as was his habit.

 _My dearest Cloud! I write this letter to you in case a time comes that you may need the truth and I am no longer around to tell it to you! I will try to make it a simple as I can, as my past is still, to this day, very painful to remember._

 _You and everyone here knows me as Claire Strife but that is not the name I was given at birth; it was Claira Shinra. My father name is Ronald; My mother name is Diana; my brother is Reginald. I have included the last picture taken of us as proof._

Cloud was stunned! He took a second look at the picture and turning it over he saw that it was dated μ ] - εγλ 1965, in his mothers' handwriting. His mouth went dry. Reginald was the former Presidents name and Rufus father! Still confused, he continues reading.

 _I will not go into detail as to why I ran away from home but know that I did so so that I could marry the men I loved, and who loved me! We were happy but sadly, he passed away from an illness that could not be cured._

 _For a long time, I mourned him but there was a day when I ran into one of the scientists who had been working at the Shin-Ra Mansion... A moment of weakness, consumed by loneliness I sought comfort in his arms. The scientist was Professor Hojo! I do not regret my decision, for you were born from that night and you have been my world ever since!_

 _I hope that I will find the courage to tell you this in person but I still write this in case I can not._

 _Love Always and forever Mother._

The wind was knocked right out of Cloud! Not only was he a Shinra and Rufus's first cousin but he was Hojo second son and Sephiroth's half brother. In the next instant, he started to laugh uncontrollably and unbidden the thought 'The Fates are cruel' came to his mind.

Sephiroth and Zack looked at each other and then at Cloud. Neither could comprehend what they had just heard. Zack could only exclaim. "How in Gaia is this possible?"

Sephiroth, on the other hand, started to chuckle. "So this is the bond that has linked us this whole time!"


	26. Chapter 3-6

Book 3; Chapter 6: United We Stand

 **Elena, Shadow, and Shan**

Elena and Shadow were waiting in the parking garage for Shan. Elena had resorted to fidgeting and pacing, constantly looking at her watch and muttering to herself. "What is taking him so long?" She was as nervous as hell; She was to mentor Shadow...! What the hell was Tseng thinking? She wasn't that type of 'take charge' person; she wasn't even a people person! And she didn't feel qualified to be the one to mentor this new addition to their ranks. She kept glancing at him, trying to figure out what type of person was buried beneath the mask of cool indifference he showed the world but it was like looking at a statue.

Shadow, leaning against one of the support columns, watched Elena, pace. Her nervousness, a palatable thing! "Something wrong Miss. Elena?" He quired.

Startled at the sound of his voice, she looks up at him. "No! Well, maybe a little..." She stammered. "All of this uncertainty is making me nervous! And waiting for Shan is driving me nuts!"

Shadow smirked slightly and nodded in acknowledgment. "Times have become uncertain!"

"Yes, they have!" she stated quietly.

Looking around the parking garage and checking her watch, she huffs in exasperation. "Where the hell is he?"

"Who would you be referring to?" Shan asked mildly, as he stepped out of thin air, or so it appeared.

So startled, Elena squealed in fright and rounds on the new arrival. "Goddamnit, Shan! Where the hell did you come from?"

Shan turns and casually points to the door that leads to the stairwell. "There!"

Elena glared at him hard. There was no way to get through that door without making enough noise to have alerted her to his presence. So not knowing how he managed to sneak up on her made her angry. It was carelessness like that, that got a person killed. And she mentally berated herself for not being more aware.

Seeing Elena's discomfort, Shan chuckled. "Well, shall we be off then?"

At Elena's and Shadow's affirmation, Shan slipped into the driver's seat of one of the Companies cars. Shadow shrugged and got into the backseat. "Best you ride up front Ma'am, seeing as you are, the lead Turk and all!"

Elana grumbled. "Great!" As she put on a pair of sunglasses and slid into the passenger's seat.

Shan maneuvered the car out of the underground garage and headed east on the freeway. The ride out of Midgar and through Edge was silent. Once they had cleared the outskirts of Edge Shadow spoke up. "So what are our mission objectives?"

In exasperation, Elena stated. "We are to go to Kalm and look for any scientists who have knowledge of Biotechnology and genetics and hire them to help dismantle what is left Deepground. We are then to locate to the Shin-Ra townhouse, where we are to remain and provide support to the locals until Reeve can get a Platoon stationed there!"

"I see!" Shadow snickered. He already knew the mission objectives, having been briefed by Tseng but to hear Elena recite them made him smirk! She was such a prude!

Shan, looking up in the rearview, saw the spark of mischievousness in the younger mans' eyes and realized that he was teasing Elena. The fact that she was unaware of his teasing made Shan chuckle.

Elena huffed! A Turk should always be prepared and the lack of foresight, this man showed did not bode well, if he was to become a senior member. Also, his disregard for the uniform was appalling! Loose-fitting pants cuffed at the ankles. Slip-on running shoes and oversized shirt gave him a disheveled appearance. He also wore a bow tie instead of the regulation ties issued to Turk members. She didn't understand why Tseng allowed this. It went against how she believed a Turk should present themselves.

In a slightly condescending tone, she asks, "Why do you still refuse to wear a tie?"

In a cold voice, he replies: "You don't give our enemy a weapon they can use against you!"

Turning to look at him, she saw that he was angry. "What do you mean by that?" She asked, confused?

"I fight Hand-to-Hand, Miss Elena! A tie can be used to strangle. I do not wish to find myself in that situation!" He stated.

"OH!" She replied. feeling a little stupid for not realizing the obvious.

Laughing softly, Shan interjects. "Relax Elena! Don't let your expectations get in the way of the job!"

She nodded but fell silent as she contemplated her role as Shadows' Mentor.

 **Reeve and Denzel**

Reeve was going over the lists he and Denzel had compiled. They would need at least six Chocobos to be able to set up an effect relay system to pass messages and intel between Midgar, Kalm, and Junon. They had four already; Clouds' Sun Streak and three out of Rufus breeding line. He was writing the letter to send to the Chocobo Farm, requesting the use of their birds and Jockeys when someone knocked on the door.

Looking up, he commands, "Enter!"

A man enters. He was wearing a white suit with a red overcoat and a black hat. "Good Day Sir! I was told you be looking for Chocobos and riders?" He queried in a harsh accent that indicated that he was from either Correl or Rocket Town.

Sitting back in his chair, Reeve replies, "I am!"

"Well, that's great! I think I can be helpin' ya out some!" He stated confidently!

Reeve chuckled at the mans' overconfidence. "Oh? How so?"

"I be Joe! Me and Teioh have come to offer our services!"

At that moment Denzel walked into the offices and heard the mans' introduction! "Hot Damn!" He exclaimed. Shaking the mans' hand enthusiastically. "It is a pleasure to meet you!"

Reeve stared at the pair, in amusement. "You know who this man is?" He asked.

"Sure do! He is the best Jockey at the Gold Saucer! Now that Clouds' not competing anymore." The young boy smirked.

Joe coughed and hummed. "Ya, well... that be in the past!"

Reeve started laughing at the mans' discomfort. "Sorry, but I saw some of those races, I just didn't realize you were that Jockey!"

Joe shuffled his feet and hung his head. "Ya, Clouds' Gold be the only bird to beat me! She's a fine one, she is." He replied,

Reeve, feeling sympathy for the man, exclaimed. "Your offer is greatly appreciated. And if you willing to start today, I would like for you to take orders to Junon for me!"

Joe looked up, a determined expression on his face, "I can do that!"

"Perfect! Go directly to the WRO headquarters and give them to Captain Hale" Reeve requested.

Joe nodded as he accepted the package from Reeve. "I can be there in a day! But my bird will need to rest for the night before I can return!"

"That's no problem. There are stables so please, feel free to use whatever you need!

"Thank ya, Sir. Well, I'll be off then! Expect me back the day after tomorrow!" And with a salute of his hat, he left the office.

"Well, he is quite a lively fellow?" Reeve commented.

Smiling, Denzel nodded. "He is, indeed!"

 **Reno, Rude and Tifa**

Rude pulled the Sedan into the ally beside 7th Heaven, parked and quickly got out to help Tifa out of the car. "Careful now!"

Tifa smiled as she took Rudes' arm and maneuvered herself out of the seat. "Thank you! It is becoming difficult to move around these days." She replied in an offhanded manner. Reno just shook his head as he went inside the bar.

Once they had all got in; Tifa turned to the two Turks. "Whiskey is on the counter; glasses are on the self; Wake me when Lexa shows up for her shift!"

Looking at her with concern; Rude asks, "Is everything OK?"

"Yes, I'm just tired and want to have a nap before the bar opens!" She stated as she headed up the stairs to her room.

As she laid down on her bed, she wondered at how their relationship had changed. Five years ago, she would never have let the pair guard her in a fight let alone while she slept. But now she didn't even give it a second thought. Tifa knew Rude had a bit of a crush on her, and that amused her but he always acted like a gentleman when in her company, which she was truly grateful for.

As she drifted off to sleep she sent a silent prayer to Cloud to come home safely.

Reno grabbed the bottle and glasses, setting them on the table while Rude looked for a deck of cards. A white cat came from the kitchen area and rubbed herself against Rudes' leg. Huffing in exasperation, Rude reached down and scratched her head, "Hello Snowflake!"

Reno snickered knowing his partner didn't much care for pets. "Looks like you got yourself a new friend?"

Glaring at his partner Rude replied. "Just pour the drinks!" He then sat down and started to shuffle the cards.

 **Cissnei and Kunsel**

After a two-hour training session, Kunsel was tired and hungry. So after having a shower and changed into clean clothes; he took Cissnei to the Market Square that was located in Sector One to get something to eat.

As they walked to their location, Cissnei gawked at everything! Midgar had changed so much! Everything was clean and well ordered. There was no vehicle traffic in the area surrounding the new Tower. Pedestrians walked everywhere. "How is this possible?" She asked Kunsel.

Looking at her in confusion, he asks. "How is, what possible?"

Cissnei spreads her arms open. "How did Midgar become this?"

Realizing what she meant and that she most likely had no knowledge of the events that had occurred during the time she was in stasis, Kunsel laughs sympathetically. "First of all, Midgar had been decimated! There was the attack from the Weapon, Sephiroth summoning Meteor and the Lifestream, combined with Holy, destroying it; The resurrection of Sephiroth, through three beings known as the Remnants; and finally, the conflict with Deepground!"

She stopped walking and stared at him. So appalled by what he had just said. "I guess I missed a lot?" She whispered.

Kunsel nodded and continued to walk. "It was a blessing in disguise! It taught many of us; Rufus, in particular, some very valuable lessons! It was his determination, will power, finances and sheer stubbornness, that saw Midgar rebuilt!"

"Oh?' She replied. She honestly didn't know what to think. The Rufus, she had known, had been ruthless! His underhanded dealings with Avalanche had shown just how far he would go to achieve his goals. She could not comprehend this, new, Rufus. They walked the rest of the way in silence as Cissnei mulled over this new revelation.

Once they had acquired their meals and sat down, Cissinei looked at Kunsel. "I am so confused right now! Will you please tell me everything that has happened?" She asked plaintively.

Kunsel nodded and while they ate, he told Cissnei about the tragedies that had befallen their world.

 **Rufus and Tseng**

As Rufus looked out of the Bay Windows, he was deep in thought. They had made so much progress! The people of Gaia were now thriving! Were they doomed to lose it all? He growled in anger and frustration. "Damn it all! Why now?"

"Rufus, is something wrong?" Tseng asked.

Turning to look at the Head Turk, he sighs in defeat. "What more can we do to protect ourselves?"

"I do not know! But you are the one who has been gifted with a Guardian; ask him!" Tseng replied solemnly.

Rufus stood for a moment in contemplation. Then reaching into his coat pocket, he pulls out the materia orb. "I have never done this!" He stated.

Tseng chuckled softly. "Well, focus on your intent and call him!"

Rufus nodded and did just that. "Alexander, How can I protect my people?"

The orb began to brighten and became warm in Rufus' hand; the air around them began to vibrate. Moments later, there appeared a ghostly image of a fortress-like being. In a deep other-worldly voice Alexander asked. "What do you wish of me?"

Bowing his head in respect, Rufus replies. "We do not have the magic needed to protect our people! Can you..? Will you be that magic for us?"

"I can and will! But I am limited to the area you humans call Midgar and Edge!" Alexander stated.

"Thank you!" Rufus acknowledged. As the image of Alexander dissipated.

Tseng laid his hand upon Rufus' shoulder. "This isn't your fault!"

Turning, Rufus embraces the slightly older man. "I know, but it is my responsibility to see it stopped!"

Tseng returns the embraces. "Yes, it is! But I will always be here for you!"

"Thank you, My Heart" Rufus asserts.

* * *

 **A/N:** It is funny how relationships evolve unconsciously when one is writing! So it is with Tseng and Rufus! In Worlds Collide, there are only hints and suggestions about their relationship.

Shadow is the OC I created for this story. There will be a bio/one-shot for him at the end of the story.

Also, Snowflake is a gift to Tifa. There will be a one-shot for how she came to have her, will be added at a later date.

Love and light till next time!


	27. Chapter 3-7

Book3; Chapter 7: How our past haunt us

 **Genesis**

Genisis woke with a start. Still caught in the terror of the nightmare he had been having. Images of his spar with Sephiroth. The searing pain of the magic-infused sword fragment that sliced through his upper forearm. The throbbing pain that never went away. Constant nausea that, overwhelmed him as the wound festered. The shock he suffered from when Hollander had told him the truth. The aching despair of knowing he was going to die a very slow a painful death. The all-consuming fire of righteous vengeance that burned inside of him. The years of torment as he vainly tried to find a cue for the degradation of his body. The abysmal loneliness. The acute feeling of betrayal. The desperation. He had never felt so helpless.

He sat there for a moment shivering from the effects of this dream. He was drenched in a cold sweat. His breathing heavy and erratic. His eyes wide, pupils dilated. His fists clenched, as he tried to fight off the fear that tried to consume him. Looking up, he sees Weiss standing at the doorway staring at him. And for a moment, Genesis thought he saw pity in his eyes.

Snarling viciously, "I told you to guard the front door! Not this one! NOW GO!" Weiss turns and goes to the entrance of the house.

Taking a deep breath and running his hands through his sweat-dampened hair; Genesis stands and strips off his clothes. He then heads into the attached bath and takes a long, hot shower.

 **Weiss/Nero**

As the 'shade' took control, Weiss's body subjectively did its' masters' bidding and headed to the front door! Nero growled in frustration! How was he to accomplish anything if this stupid demon was hardwired to Ardyn and Genesis bidding? And then he heard the voice of Minerva. "Souls wrote of terra corrupt!"

"What?" he shouted into the void he existed in.

Softly, laughter filled the space. "Just as Vincent and you are alike, Chaos was stronger than you. So, you and the Demon are alike, but you are stronger than it! Therefore you should be able to control it! You just need to focus!"

Momentarily stunned, Nero contemplated what the Goddess had told him. He was darkness and shadow. He had been conceived through tainted Lifestream but Vincent, with Chaos, had been stronger than him. But he was human whereas this annoying Entity never was. So Nero focused on that. Taking control of the Entity, as a human, through The Darkness of the tainted Lifestream; he forced his will upon the demon. The Shade fought Neros' control but in the end, it conceded to Nero dominance and faded into the recess of Weiss's mind.

Sighing with relief, Nero began learning how to use his brother's body. It took some getting used to, but after several minutes, Nero finally had the hang of it! Now all he had to do was continue to convince Genesis that his brother was still under control of the Shade. He huffed to himself sarcastically.

 **Sephiroth**

Zack looked at Sephiroth like the man had just lost his mind. "What connection?"

Sephiroth, still full of mirth, replied. "When I was only a conscious Entity within the Lifestream, I focused all of my conviction, on Cloud! He became my anchor if you will. But when I came back this time I hadn't remembered him or that I had used him for that purpose but I still felt drawn, connected to him! Being blood-related explains why I have felt this way. It may also be the reason he is aware of me."

"Oh!" Zack replied. Not sure if he completely understood.

They stood there for a while watching Cloud laughing quietly to himself. When Cloud had finally pulled himself together and got up to leave; Zack turned to Sephiroth. "There is one more place you need to go to and I think you are ready for it!"

Sephiroth looked at Zack in confusion but nodded his acceptance. And the two faded back into the Lifestream, Zack leading the way to the Forgotten City.

 **Cloud**

Cloud sat on the ground for the longest time, his arms wrapped around his legs. He couldn't stop himself from laughing at the situation he found himself in. Talk about sibling rivalry! But coming to terms with the fact that he had fought and defeated his brother, not once but twice, was sobering. On one hand, he wondered if knowing they were brothers would have prevented Sephiroth from descending into madness? On the other, would have even made a difference? The fact that he was also a Shinra was completely baffling. The irony was not lost on him.

Tucking the letter and pictures into his pocket, he stood and fixed the hole he had dug and went back into the house. Standing for a moment, he let the memories of his youth consumed him. His mother standing at the stove cooking. Him sitting on the stool while she bandaged he scrapes. Her hugs and words of encouragement. Shacking himself out of his revere and smiled kindly at Edna "Thank you, Mame!"

Edna looked up at Cloud and smiled. "You are welcome. Did you find what you were looking for?"

Cloud nodded. "That and then some. I will see myself out now." He replied and headed out, making his way towards the mansion.

Edna chuckled to herself as she watched Cloud walk up the street. Claria would have been proud of her son.


	28. Chapter 3-8

Book 3; Chapter 8: The storm is Breaking

 **Genesis**

Genesis put his forehead against the shower wall, as the water cascaded over top of him. He had been such a fool acting like he was better than Sephiroth, as it had never had been about him becoming as good or a better SOLDIER! It had been about getting Sephiroth to see Genesis as something more than a friend! The whole 'Being a Hero' was nothing more than a front to cover his conflicted feelings for the man. He had worshiped him for so long. But he hadn't been able to express his feelings because he had never felt any attractions towards men before and he was confused by this. The whole time they were in SOLDIER, Genesis agonized over his feelings. Torn between friendship and wanting more.

Having calmed down he sighs and steps out of the shower. Looking for a towel; he starts laughing as he realizes that he had not thought to include necessities like food, clothes or even a towel when he had recreated the village. Defeated, he strides out of the bathing room into his bedroom where he planned to just put his uniform back on. But seeing it lying in a crumpled heap on the floor makes him shiver in disdain; just the thought of having to put the dirty uniform back on made his skin crawl. Sighing, he bends over to pick it up when a thought crosses his mind. 'Just use magic to bring what you need to you!'

Startled, he looks around the room, seeking the source. Seeing that he was still alone, he sits on the edge of the bed to contemplate this thought. Magic didn't work this way! 'Think of what it is you want, where it is and that is here with you!' Came unbidden into his mind.

Shrugging, he gives it a shot. Focusing his will on this intent, he sends out tendrils of magic energy. At first, it felt like a mental game of Tug of War. But after a few moments, there was a shushing noise and a soft plump, as a clean uniform manifested on his bed. Opening his eyes, he smiles at his success.

Looking at the uniform made him remember why he had chosen it when he had become a First. He has wanted to immolate Sephiroth but in a more flamboyant way and Red being his favorite color this had been the perfect choice of color and design and become his Trademark. Now it just left a cold feeling inside of him as it too had been for not.

After a moment he realized that parading around in his uniform would not be in his best interest, especially if he was going to have to be out in public areas. So he focuses on bringing his PT gear to him. After a slightly briefer struggle, his sweats and a pair of sneakers materialize before him. Quickly he slips into them and heads to the kitchen.

It too was a barren, sterile place; devoid of anything personal. And that included food. Which was something his stomach was loudly reminding him he hadn't had in quite some time? So once again, he focuses himself on acquiring something through magic. Moments later, there was an assortment of fruits, vegetables, bread, and cheese, laid out on the table. He sits down and breaks his fast, careful to eat slowly so as not to upset his stomach.

Once he had eaten all he could, he felt a hundred times better and more like himself. But time was of the essence and he needed to execute his plans of vengeance before anyone had the chance to realize what he was up to. And leaving Cissnei in the tender care of those Shin-Ra Dogs for too long, would not aid him. It was time to go and get her and bring her home.

With that decided, Genesis left the kitchen and headed for the front door. Looking at Wiess, he quietly commands, "Stay here and guard this house!"

Weiss, staring straight ahead, responded with a nod.

Once outside, Genesis takes a moment to scan the area to assure himself that everything was still undisturbed. All of his created sentries still patrolled the area. The magical energy hummed quietly through the air. Nodding in satisfaction, he unfurls his wing and takes to the sky. Heading back to Midgar to retrieve his sister.

 _Ardyn growled in frustration. He desperately wanted to take complete control of his host's actions but Genesis' Will, was still too strong! And to do so would ultimately cause Ardyn to lose the hold he had on him. But this man was trying his patience. Worrying about minor things like his clothes and lost love! But patience was a virtue and Ardyn was a Master at this! So he reigned in his anger and tried to let Genesis do things his way... For now!_

 **Sephiroth**

Zack and Sephiroth manifested in a cavern-like room. Circular stairs cut into the stone walls connected the paths that lead to a platform that overhung, what looked like an abyss. In the center of this, was a pillar surrounded by magical energy that hissed and crackled like a lightning storm. Sephiroth could see something suspended in the center of it, even though he couldn't make out what it was.

Awed by the spiritual magnitude of this place he asks, "Where are we? And what is that?"

Giggling, Aerith appears beside Zack. "This is the council room of the Ancients and where my people came so that they could converse with those from other clans! That pillar is called a magical mirror. They used it to not only speak with others but to see them and be seen by them!"

Sephiroth frowned at her. "That is kinda vague!"

She shrugged but smiled. "It is from a time, so long ago that this is all that I know of it!"

He nodded as he turned back to look at it. It was truly fascinating and terrifying! "So why have you brought me here?"

"It is time to become whole again. Inside the column of magic sleeps the conscious manifestations of yourself. You need to confront them and embrace them. Make them apart of yourself so that you and they can be at peace." Aerith replied solemnly.

Intrigued, Sephiroth headed down to the platform. As he got closer, he could feel the phenomenal power that radiated from this 'mirror'. The Ancients truly where a race of supreme beings, if the could create something of this magnitude! As he neared, he could see three beings curled up with each other and that's when it hit him. The memory of him wanting so badly to continue his mission to cleanse the planet. To complete what Mother had started, that he had created these Remnants of himself so that he could find what remained of Jenova and bring forth the reunion. He had also been responsible for tainting the Lifestream and infecting the people of Gaia with the with it. And as they died and joined the Lifestream it would further taint it and strengthen him. The Remnants' sole purpose, to find Jenova and allow him to be reborn in a true physical body.

He stood there in stunned silence, as these images flowed through his mind. Of how they had found and taunted Cloud. Their confrontations with Rufus Shinra and the Turks, trying to find the whereabouts of Jenova. How they had manipulated the children who had been tainted with Geo-stigma, to do their bidding. The feeling of sadistic pleasure he had felt when his consciousness merged with the youngest and he had, for a brief moment, become human once again. The fight with Cloud that ensued in the remains of the Shin-Ra building. The reality of his actions weighed heavily upon him. So much so he knelt before the trio and spoke. "I am so sorry for what I have done to you!. For the reasons I created you. I was blinded in my madness!"

 _Aerith and Zack had followed Sephiroth down to the platform and were now anxiously watching this reunion. Both were terrified that this would be the trigger that could cause Sephiroth to lose himself once again to madness. But both knew that he had to do this to become complete. Just as they knew Genesis would need Sephiroth to have a chance to overcome Ardyn._

A moment later, the three teenage looking boys woke up. Each looking at Sephiroth, each had differing expressions on their faces. Loz looking hopeful. Yazoo looked intrigued but Kadaj sneered as he stepped out of the magical stream and angrily confronts him. "It was you and not Mother who created us?"

Sephiroth held the gaze of the young man. "Yes!"

"WHY?" Cried Kadaj.

"I needed a way for Cloud to know I was still here and that I hadn't forgotten him... I could not do it myself thus you and your brothers were created from the negative aspect of the Lifestream. And it was my will that made you seek Jenova."

Kadaj stared at him for a long time. "Why have you come here then?"

"To hopefully put to right all that I have done. To find forgiveness. To become the real person I want to be remembered for. To become whole!"

The other two boys stepped out of the energy stream and stood behind their bother as they quietly conversed with each other. After a time they all look up at Aerith. "You believe this is necessary?" They chorused in unison.

Aerith smiled and nodded to the boys. "Yes, I do! Sephiroth is the only one who has any hope of stopping Ardyn and Genesis."

Kadaj scoffed. "Cloud has more strength and determination than he ever did!"

Sephiroth's' mouth dropped at the audacity of this comment but couldn't refute it. Zack laughed good naturally and replied. "Strength isn't the only thing that will be needed in this fight! The bond Genesis has for Sephiroth is still very strong and it is through that that Ardyn can be defeated!"

The three boys nod in acceptance but confused, Sephiroth turns his attention to Zack "Bond? What bond are you referring too?"

At this Zack hangs his head and starts to shuffle his feet, uncomfortably. "Well, you see... It's kinda like... He sort of feels like... UMMM..."

Aerith laughs at the men's' discomfort and delights in enlightening Sephiroth. "He loves you!"

Sephiroth's' eyes went wide as his mouth forms a silent Oh! He then explodes with, "He WHAT?" Unable to contain her mirth, Aerith nods as she laughs.

All at once Sephiroth sits on the ground, wrapping his arms around his knees as he stares at the pair. "Genesis loves me?" He repeated a little awkwardly.

Taking pity on the man, Zack replies, as Aerith was still not able to. "Yes, it would seem so. Whether it is real or imagined, Genesis has always felt this way towards you! It is the main reason he did many of the things he did. To try and impress you; to get you to see him as worthy. To get you to notice him!"

Stunned by this revelation, Sephiroth reevaluates his memories of Genesis. How hard he worked to get into SOLDIER and prove he was worthy to become a First. Of how often he had sought out Sephiroth for advice. How he had introduced Sephiroth to literature and Loveless. The times Sephiroth had caught Genesis staring at him oddly. The way Genesis would get angry and start sulking if Sephiroth paid attention to other women especially Emily. Of how hard Genesis tried to emulate Sephiroth and yet stay uniquely himself. It was there, blatantly so but Sephiroth hadn't seen it for what it truly had been. "Well, this is awkward!" Was all he could say.

Zack and Aerith nodded sympathetically. "It was hard for him. He didn't know how you felt about personal relationships in general and specifically those of the same sex and he didn't want to cross any boundaries. It wasn't something he felt he could talk to Angeal about and he felt very alone. Sadly this state of mind is what left him open to all of the negative emotions, when he got hurt, and amplify them. They became distorted in his mind as his body began to degrade and he got even more confused as he tried to reach out for help and no one seemed to be there for him" Aerith stated softly.

Sephiroth put his head on his knees as he thought of the ramifications of both his and Angeles' reactions towards Genesis when he had gone AWOL. In essence, it had driven him further away, made him trust everyone less. And probably made him hurt those who he felt had hurt him. He huffed in frustration. "Damn him! Why did he have to be so stubborn!" No one answered.

Standing Sephiroth turns to face the three adolescents that were, in essence, him. "Please, help me end this! Help me make right the wrongs we have committed!"

As one, the three boys nodded. Loz put his hand on Sephiroth's' right shoulder and closed his eyes. Sephiroth felt the raw strength and power this boy possessed but there was a childlike innocence of his mentality. Yazoo was next as he put his hand on Sephiroth's' left shoulder. This boy was not only his allure but is passions and desires. Kadaj was the last. He stood in front of Sephiroth and placed his hand on his forehead and at that moment Sephiroth felt all of the anger the boy represented but also his cunning! Taking a deep breath Sephiroth begins to imagine them together as a whole. One person. one being. Sephiroth!

 **Cloud**

As Cloud slowly walked up the road to the manor, he reevaluated all of his interactions with not only Sephiroth but those with Rufus. He had, for a very long time, been on opposite sides of these two but the last few years had seen his and Rufus's relationship improve. They where by no means best of friends but the had come to respect each other. Sephiroth...? Being honest with himself, he had never hated Sephiroth. He had been angry, hurt, confused and disappointed but he has realized that it was the situations and circumstances that he had found himself in that Cloud hated. That he had lost his hometown, family and friends and even himself to the mechanism of those who had wanted to own and rule the world. He and Sephiroth had only been puppets in their Grand Schemes!

Opening the door to the manor, he steps in and sighs. This was not going to be something he would likely get resolved so he prepared to let it slide to the back of his mind. That is until a slightly over-enthusiastic female voice interrupts his thoughts. "Cloud? Why do you look like you just lost your best friend?" Yuffie exclaimed.

"Yuffie, hush. Let Cloud get inside before you bombard him with questions" Shelke admonished sternly. Yuffie stuck her tongue out at Shelke.

Cloud chuckled softly at the pair. They did act like sisters. "It's alright Shelke. I guess I do look like I might have!"

Nodding Vincent asks. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Cloud looked up and saw everyone sitting in this room watching him rather expectantly. "Well, I guess I've acquired some new family members!" He stated softly but then broke out in hysterical laughter.

Everyone stared at him. All thinking that maybe he had snapped and lost his mind. Going over to him and putting her hand on his arm, Marlene asks, "Cloud are you alright?"

Looking at his foster daughter, tears streaming down his face, he nods. After a moment he pulls himself together and replies. "It seems I am Rufus' first cousin... And Sephiroth is my brother!"

Everyone sat there stunned until Barret exclaims. "What the %#*% are you talking about? Have you gone and lost your mind again?"

Vincent stands up and grasps Cloud by the shoulders giving him a slight shake. "Cloud?"

All Cloud could do was hold up the letter. Taking it Vincent reads it out loud. When he had finished the whole room was dead silent as they sat there stunned.

"Well, I'll be damned!" Cid states.


	29. Chapter 3-9

Book 3; Chapter 9: We Meet Again

 **Cloud**

After a few moments of stunned silence, Yuffie pipes up. "That's not funny Cloud! Why in the world would your mom say something like that?"

Cloud could only stare at her but it was Vincent who spoke up in rebuke. "Because Clouds' mother would have had no reason to lie about this! And every reason to make sure that, if needed, Cloud would have the truth about himself!"

Yuffie hung her head in shame. "Sorry! I didn't mean it as an insult it just sounds so far fetched..."

"I know Yuffie and I'm not upset. It is a lot to process and well there is no way to validate this so I'm not too worried." Cloud replied sympathetically.

Shelke coughed. "I can! There are still medical records for both Rufus and Sephiroth and with a blood sample from you I can compare the genetic markers."

"Why would there be medical files on Rufus here at the manor? And how in the hell can Sephiroth be Cloud's FATHER?" Barret asked in confusion.

Deadpanned, Shelke replies in disdain. "To verify paternity! Seems Old Man Shinra wanted unrefuted proof that Rufus was his child before he would accept him and give him his name. And if you can't figure out how Sephiroth and Cloud are brothers..."

Cloud shook his head and smirked. "Maybe when things settle down but it isn't a priority right now. We need to figure out where Genesis is and what he is planning!"

Marlene had been sitting quietly, petting Aera. Her gaze, unfocused. when all of a sudden she stands up and cries out. "We need to go to the forgotten city. Now!"

Everyone turned their attention on her "What in blazes are you nattering about, child?" Cid exclaims.

"Now she's gone and lost her marbles!" Yuffie exclaimed.

But Marlene just looked at them all and more calmly stated. "We need to go to the Forgotten City! We will find answers there!" She then proceeded to walk out of the manor, Aera in tow.

Completely stunned, everyone sat unmoving for the moment. Till Vincent stood up chuckling. "Well, I guess we just got our marching orders!"

And so the original group got up to leave when Nanaki replied. "I think I will stay here with the girls. I have had an uneasy feeling since we entered here and I do not want them to be left by themselves!"

Vincent nodded. "That's is fine by me!"

Yuffie stomps her foot. Hands-on hips, she angrily retorts. "We're not babies!"

Turning his attention, Nanaki replies sternly. "No you are not but you are not adults either and being young women, you too will make attractive targets. So if anyone dares to think so and try to penetrate this town, they will find themselves against three warriors! 'Surprise' is the best element in any conflict!"

Yuffie had no reply to this, so she stuck her tongue out at him. Nanaki chuckled as the rest of the party left the manor and headed to the airship.

 **Genesis**

Genesis followed the mental link he had with Cissnei and was surprised to find himself on the western edge of Midgar. The area was still in ruins and provided him with adequate cover as he landed. He then worked his way to where he could hear the clash of swords. As he rounded the corner of a falling down building, he caught his first glimpse of Cissnei. She was going toe to toe with another man that Genesis didn't recognize and he flushed with anger. A fireball began to expand in his hand and he was about to smoot the man when he put his hand up and called 'Halt!' Genesis then realized that they were sparing and not fighting. Intrigued he continues to watch from his place of hiding.

"Good Cissnei, very good! Just watch your left side. you're still leaving it wide open." Kunsel called out. "One more time then we will call it quits for the day!"

Cissnei nodded and went into a defensive stance once again. She was panting heavily as the sweat dripped from her hair but she was enjoying herself. She had always preferred the larger style of Shuriken as it made great use of both long and close-range combat. And her Turk training had included learning the use of small firearms but learning to fight with a sword was proving to be very therapeutic. Add to the fact that Kunsel was not only an enhanced SOLDIER he was also a good instructor, which was making this experience challenging and pleasurable.

A moment later, Kunsel sprang straight for her. His twin Kodachi flashing. Instead of waiting for him, she met him straight on, parring his strike with her newly acquired Rapier. And for the next ten minutes, the two spared.

Genesis was impressed. The young man was enhanced and likely SOLDIER trained, even though Genesis couldn't think of who it was. But Cissnei was proving to be very skilled with her sword. Watching them though invoked a very deep sense of nostalgia as Genesis remember is own sparing matches with Angeal and then Sephiroth. Before he could wallow in those memories his mind started buzzing and he was overcome with the need to get her away from Shin-Ra lackey.

Stepping out from his hiding place, he lets loss a fireball, striking the young man in the chest. The impact, being unexpected, was enough to send Kunsel flying back a few yards.

Cissnei cried out at the unexpected attack and turned to face whatever foe presented itself but seeing Genesis, she drops her sword and runs to him. "You finally here!"

Kunsel, at first, didn't realize what was going on. As he struggled to stand up he sees the sword point of a famous sword aimed at his throat and he gasps in horror. Looking up he sees the smirking face of the Red Commander, Genesis. "Cissnei, please don't this!" Kunsel asked in a subdued voice.

"Shut up Lap Dog or I'll run you through right now!" Genesis growled menacingly.

Kunsel put his hands up in submission as he glanced pleadingly with Cissnei. She only shook her head. "I don't belong here anymore!" She took something out of her pocket and dropped onto the ground beside Kunsel. Wrapping her arms around Genesis. "Let's go please." Genesis nodding and unfurled his wing and shoot into the sky and swiftly headed back to Benora.

Kunsel sat on the ground as he watched them fly away. Anger burned in the pit of his stomach at his stupidity. He knew Genesis wouldn't have left her to fend for herself. She was a plant/a spy but her attentiveness and seeming desire to learn had him trusting her and he let his guard down. And now Genesis had her. To make matters worse, He was outside the city with now transportation, as they had jogged out here as a way to warm up. He had no way to communicate with H.Q. and he didn't have a change of clothes with him. As he stood up, what was left of his uniform fell to the ground. Sighing in frustration he bent down to pick up the Turks' Tie Pin she had thrown on the ground. He then started back to Midgar; swearing Holy War on Genesis for this humiliation!

Rufus and Tseng looked up from the monitor the had been watching, to witness a very ticked off Kunsel storm into their office and slam the tie pin on the desk. Standing in front of the President's desk in nothing but his boots and boxer shorts, he vehemently recounts was the events that had just occurred.

Rufus straight-faced nodded and made sympathetic noises. Tseng also strained to keep a neutral expression and look attentive. Once Kunsel had wound down Tseng patted him on the shoulder and replied. "Thank you Kunsel. It is alright. We placed a tracker in her while she was still unconscious and we will be able to follow her movements. Why don't you go home and relax?" Kunsel just nodded and left.

Rufus turned to look at Tseng. "Did he realize he was speaking in Wutain the whole time?"

Lips twitching, Tseng replies."I don't think so!" and both men dissolved into a fit of laughter.

"We shouldn't be laughing!" Rufus states as he tries to get himself under control.

"I know!" Tseng chuckled having gotten himself firmly in control. "The poor man!"

"Please tell me all of what he said! I only understood a few words as he was talking was too fast and his accent was more pronounced." He inquired.

And so Tseng told Rufus what had happened to Cissnei and Kunsel.


	30. Chapter 4-1

**Book Four: The End is nigh**

Chapter One: Misplaced Anger

 **Genesis**

The flight from Midgar to Benora was frightening. Cissnei held on for dear life as Genesis flew at a high rate of speed. She could sense that he was angry, but for the life of her, she could figure out why. "Gen, is something wrong?" She asked.

Genesis briefly looked down at her, "We will discuss it when we reach Benora!" He stated flatly. Then he turned his attention to where he was going.

* * *

 **Cloud**

After Marlene had stated the urgency of getting to the Forgotten City, Cid had the Highwind fully opened and was guiding her, full-throttle towards that destination.

Marlene and Cloud stood on the lower deck, looking out the port window. Sensing her foster fathers' conflicted emotions, she slipped her hands into his. "It'll be O Kay, Cloud!"

He looked down at her and replied. "I hope so."

* * *

Genisis landed hard, on purpose. Letting go of Cissnei, causing her to roll across the ground. Standing up in a fury, she screams, "What the Hell?"

Genesis turned and smirked at her. "Having fun, were you? Must have felt nice to be accepted back into the fold of those lap-Dogs?" He sneered.

Cissnei stood there, unsure of what to say, but the anger of humiliation burned through her conflicted thoughts. "I was doing what you told me to. I was learning what the current situation is and what had happened over the last few years. Because if you haven't realized yet, your Buddy Sephiroth came very close to annihilating this plant! Not once but twice. Add to the fact that Hojo managed to resurrect himself through Weiss and summon Omega, It is a wonder that there is anything left living on this planet." The anger boiled inside Cissnei as a seething mass of hatred with no clear focus.

Anger flashing in his eyes, Genesis steps forward, grabbing Cissnei by her chin, forcing her to look him directly into his eyes. "Let me make something very clear, my sister! Sephiroth is not my buddy! He was a colleague and nothing more! And if you ever raise your voice to me like that again, I will finish what Deep Ground tried to do to you! I am the one who saved your life, and I am the one who can and will take it away!"

Tears pooled in Cissnei's eyes as Genesis grasp on her face tightened. She felt utterly betrayed, and she was confused by his action towards her. What had caused it? She nodded in understanding. "Yes, Genesis!" She replied in defeat.

"Good Girl!" He sneered and then turned and strode to his house. "Are you coming?"

Meekly, Cissnei followed him towards the house. Still, as she did, she covertly looked at the restored village and realized that something felt very wrong. Aside from the fact that there was now a village again, the very atmosphere hummed with malevolent energy. And, as she gazed at her Brother, see noticed dark energy that seemed to radiate from him. And for the first time since she woke up, she admitted to herself; she was frightened.

 _Ardyn squirmed with pleasure as he becomes gloated with negative energy._

 _Causing Genesis to doubt his 'Sister's' motivations had truly ignited an inferno of anger within him. Making him act furiously towards her only added to his intoxication, as her fear of her 'Brother' blossomed._

 _Ardyn spread tendrils of energy around Genesis, binding them together all the more._

 _Soon, very soon, this host will be his for the taking!_

* * *

Cid landed the airship on the outskirts of the Forgotten City and the party prepared to disembark.

Marlene, Cloud, and Aera were this first to leave the ship. Cid, Barret, and Vincent followed at a discreet pace. The atmosphere of the Capital was still the same. Silent and reverent. A holy shrine to an ancient civilization.

It took them about twenty minutes to reach the temple and climb down the stairs to the platform where Aerith had prayed and died.

Each step Cloud took was like walking back in time to that fateful day. By the time he had reached the Alter, Cloud was so consumed with grief and anger that he thought his mind was playing tricks on him. There before him stood the man who was responsible for all the pain and agony, the loss of almost everything Cloud had held dear. Sephiroth! His idol, his sadness, his disappointment, his Brother, and as Cloud stared at this image, he felt once again the strange compulsion that he had felt all those years ago. The desire to follow this man anywhere, even to the end of the earth.

And that's when the anger ignited in him. "Why won't you stay where you belong!" He cried out as he drew the fusion sword from his back. A tiny part of his mind registers that this spectre only stood there, looking at him with sorrow in his eyes.

As the adrenalin raced through his system, his senses becoming finely tuned, Cloud went into battle mode. Raising his sword, he prepares to lunge until he hears Marlen cry out. "Cloud NO! "

Dazed at the intrusion into his mindset, he freezes and looks at Marlene in confusion.

Marlene places her hand on his. "Put your sword away! He is on our side!"

Looking between the two, Cloud manages to stammer. "He is alive?"

Marlene nodded

Cid, Barret, and Vincent, a few paces away, were also armed and ready to attack but held themselves back as the tension mounted, and Sephiroth stepped forward.

Kneeling before Cloud, his arms outstretched, the Masamune balanced in his hands. He calmly speaks. "Cloud, I may never be able to undo the mistakes of my past, nor will I beg for your forgiveness, but I do wish to atone, and I want to help you in this conflict! It is as much my fault as it is Shin-Ra's or Hollender's fault for what has become of Genesis. And it is my duty as a SOLDIER and as his friend, to correct this!"

Cloud was beyond words. The man before him sounded like the General he had known when he had become Infantry. The calm presence of authority he possessed. The light of sanity in his eyes. The honesty in his words. This man was not the insane Monster that had burned his village and its inhabitants to the ground. Nor was he the cold and calculating spectre that had tormented him and led him across the face of Gaia in search of the black materia.

Time suspended itself as the two stared at each other, and that's when Cloud noticed something in Sephiroth's gaze that he had never seen before. Sadness! And Cloud realized that the past, their past had no bearing on the situation they were in now. Holding out his hand, he calmly states. "I may never forgive you for all of the sadness you have brought to me and mine, but I see that you have been allowed to prove that you are a better person than the one I knew. So I will gratefully accept your offer. But know this if I or the others suspect you of any treachery or deceit. I will not hesitate to end your life!"

Sephiroth calmly stood and nodded. Clasping Cloud's forearm, he replies. "Thank you, Cloud! You are a better person then I. I am not sure I could do the same as you, were I in your position."

Cloud returned the clasp and nodded.

Marlene smiled broadly and slipped her hands into each of their own and chirped happily. "Ok, you two, we've got some planet-saving to do!" She proceeded to drag them back towards the ship.

Every single one of the men chuckled and turned to go, but none of them belittled the situation they were about to face.

* * *

 _Ardyn knew that it was time! People were aware of that Cissnei and Genisis were alive and planning something. So they needed to act now, but this location was too remote, and there wasn't enough energy here to do what Ardyn needed. To open a portal not only back to his home planet but at the time his world begun to fall apart. The time before the scourge. This time he would take on the Gods before they took away his throne; his love and ultimately his life! So he deftly had Genisis question Cissnei._

"So tell me, sister, What have you learned? I wish to make the people of Gaia aware that I alive and that I will seek retribution not only for myself but for you and for the ones who lost their lives to this madness?" Genesis voice purred.

Startled at the change of tone, Cissnei looked at Genesis but could see no trace of the anger that he previously had. But she now doubted her Brothers' intentions. Movement caught her eye, though and glancing; she sees Wiess nod. So on a whim, she replies. "The people of Gaia are just now beginning to prosper. In the last four years, they have led a very minimal existence due to the fact they could no longer use the lifestream and convert it into Mako energy. and all other energy sources were being rationed."

"And let me guess Rufus and Shin-Ra have dominated the populace by dictating what the people can and can not use and when?" Genesis sneers.

"No! Surprisingly Rufus has been at the forefront in reestablishing useable sources of energy and using his own money to help rebuild Midgar."

Genesis raised an eyebrow, "And you believe this?" He asked, his tone dangerous.

She nodded. "I believe what I saw! I had no contact with the President and only a little with Tseng. It was tasked to Kunsel to see that I became trained so as not to become a Behemoth in a china shop, as it were! But the two cities rely on what's called Geothermal energy to produce electricity. Other towns use methods like wind, water and solar! I do not know exactly how they do this, but it has improved life considerably."

 _As Ardyn listened, he realized that this is not what he is looking for or what he needs. So he prompts Genesis to find out how Sephiroth called Meteor_

Walking casually around Cissnei, "So how is it that the entire infrastructure collapsed?"

Taking a deep breath, Cissnei recounted the events between Sephiroth summoning Meteor, the discovery of Deep Ground and the ensuing battle between Vincent and Weiss. Of how the Lifestream become dormant and that magic ceased to exist because of this. It took some time, but when she finished, Genisis was smiling. "Good. This news is excellent! The Northern Crater will be the perfect place to exact my revenge. Mayhap Sepiroth had the perfect idea of cleansing this world of those who are unworthy! I need to think. Go and eat; there is food in the kitchen. Be ready for my return!"

He then left, summoning Weiss to follow him.

Cissnei sat there, stunned. Was Genesis going to follow in Sephiroth's' wake and destroy the planet? But why? There was something more going on with him, and Cissnei didn't know what to do or if she should do anything. Maybe the planet would be better off if the human race became extinct. Feeling defeated, she started to cry, something she hadn't done since she was a little girl.

Sometime later, Genisis return, his mood elevated. "Come Cissnei It is time to show these Heathens the error of there ways!"

Looking into his eyes, she could she madness lurking in their depths, but fearing his anger more, she got up and followed him out of the house. Once they were in the clearing Genesis wrapped an arm around both Cissnei and Weiss and unfurling his wing, he took to the sky. His destination? The Northern crater.

A feeling of hopelessness consumed Cissnei and shame. In all likelihood, it had been her actions that culminated in Genesis's ultimate goal.

Nero concentrated hard on reaching Vincent through the tainted lifestream. Successfully he managed it, and in a burst of rational thought, he tells Vincent all he knows. He was expecting the reply he got. Even with Chaos approval. Vincent wanted to know why Nero was doing this! Nero replied in all honesty. He wished for him and his brother to not be bound to this travesty of existence and be manipulated by those who sought power for themselves. Nero felt Vincent's approval and then nothing. For the first time, he prayed to Minerva.

 _A feeling of triumph consumed Ardyn and bled into Genesis. Finally, he would be able to exact the revenge that he has to live with for too many years. He could barely contain himself! But he did and focused on helping Genesis get them to this location. The taste of victory, adding strength to his convictions._

* * *

They finally got to the airship and were boarding when Cid inquired. "So, what's our next move, Cloud?"

Cloud looked up, a troubled expression on his face. "I am not sure?" He glances at Sephiroth questionably.

Sephiroth sakes his head negatively. "I do not know all of what is going on, only bits and pieces." He stated in response.

It was then that Barret had noticed that Vincent wasn't with them. "Now, where the hell has Vincent gotten too?" He asks, annoyed.

Turning, they saw that he was still further up the path, and he was standing stock-still. And his eyes were glowing a vivid red. Something they hadn't seen since his defeat of Wiess/Omega.

They all stood patiently waiting for him, and after a few moments, he strides up purposely with a slight smirk on his face, his right hand held a faint glow. "Well, it would seem we have an unexpected ally?"

Confused, they followed him onto the ship, then Cid explodes, "Alright, Man out with it! What do you have up your sleeve?"

"We need to go to the Northern crater. Genesis is on his way there! But let me warn you! He is more than he ever was. It seems he is possed by a powerful entity who has been trying to accumulate enough power to get himself back to where ever it is he came. He plans to draw from the Lifestream to accomplish this!"

Everyone stood there, stunned. Having to fight, a 1st. Class SOLDIER was one thing but to fight one who was being possed by another being who had an agenda of their own... "Welp, we're up S*^ts creek without a paddle!" Cid exclaimed sarcastically.

Vincent just chuckled. "Not like we haven't done this before!" He states as he glances at Sephiroth.

"Damn it!" Barret growled.

Seph scowls. "S*^T!"

Marlene started to laugh. "Well, Aera. It looks like the adults have forgotten their manners and that there is a young lady in the house!" And she walks down to the lower galleries as the men all stood there shamed faced.

Cloud chuckled. "She is a little Imp! Come on, let's go!" And they all headed into the ships' gally and then Cid, once again, took to the sky and headed for the Northern Crater, while Vincent filled them in on what he had learned and how he had learned it.


	31. Chapter 4-2

Book 4; Chapter 2: Day Becomes Night

 _As Genisis flew towards the Northern Crater, Ardyn had him take a path the crossed over each continent. And as Genisis did so, Ardyn tainted the Lifestream with demonic energy. Calling forth beings from the void to attack and kill all they could and add to the pain and misery that Ardyn was converting into the Lifestream._

 **Niblehiem**

The instant Raven sensed the Lifestream changing; she jerks herself out of the trance. In full battle fury, she launches herself into the sky, and lets out a battle shriek that reverberates of the peeks of Mt. Nible as she thunders towards the Northern Crater.

Nanaki, Yuffie and Shelke had been in the mansion gathering information on what they had learned. Shelke was about to conduct a Synaptic Dive and send the information to Shin-Ra Prime when they heard a monstrous cry echoing down from the heights of the mountain. Running outside to see what the commotion was. They caught a glimpse of a dragon flying towards the North.

"Man, that thing is huge!" Yuffie states in awe.

"I hope that it isn't going to become a problem for Cloud and the others!" Shelke states.

Townspeople had come out of there homes to see what the confusion was. But at that moment, Nanaki felt the stirrings of evil energy, and he started to howl in a warning. "Yuffie, come with me! Shelke, get into the Mansion and start the lockdown protocol, then join Yuffie and me in the village. !" And as the three went to do this, dark tendrils of the tainted Lifestream enveloped the village, and demonic monsters started to appear and attack those standing outside.

As Yuffie ran towards the village, she instinctively called forth Gilgamesh. "Protect them! Please," she begged. Gilgamesh strode forward, his swords flashing as he attacked the monsters that got to close to the villagers.

"GET INSIDE YOUR HOMES!" Nanaki cried out as he dashed into the center square, attacking with bared fangs and lethal blades of air as the Sylph adding their magic to his attacks.

Shelke ran back into the Mansion and hit the panic button that would automatically alert and lockdown all of the reactors. She then went and grabbed her Mako suit and energy sabres and quickly got suited up. Running full tilt, she joins her companions. The three of them, with the aid of the two Guardians, battle the demonic hoard that invaded the village.

 **Banora**

Once Genisis and Ardyn had left, Minerva was able to materialize in the cave that had been her shrine. Here she restored the materia, filling it with her essence. With that accomplished, Minerva focused on cleansing the Lifestream. She then established protection for those that lived in Medeel and the tiny fishing communities of the Island. As the monsters had manifested and multiplied and were now in the region.

 **Gonga**

Being so far out of the way, the people of Gonga knew nothing of the events that had been transpiring on the western continent, but when the sirens begin to blare out, they quickly left their homes and headed into the reactor. A sanctuary where they hoped they would be safe from whatever disaster was to come. A moment later, a surge of pure energy, untainted by the Lifestream, forms in the centre of the village, and Zack SOLDIER 1st. Class materializes. Looking at demonized monsters that roamed around looking for victims, he shakes his head, "Not my hometown, you bastards!" Now being a pure spirit form, he uses magic, unseen and unused, for millennia to attack and eradicate the hoard the stood before him.

 **Corral, Rocket Town, Costa Du Sol, Junon, Fort Condor and the Gold Saucer**

It was only a moment from the first sighting of monsters when the alarms went off for the reactors, and the citizens of these towns all heeded their emergency plans. Heading into the reactors. The centre of the Saucer. The freighters dock in the port and so forth, where they hoped they would be safe until the crises were over.

 **Wutai**

In a flash of incandescent light, the Pagoda and Temples began to glow, and an otherworldly voice boomed out across the nation. "MY PEOPLE, NOW IS THE TIME TO SEEK SANCTUARY WITHIN MY HALLS. MAKE HASTE!" Hearing the sound of their God. The people of Wutai headed towards the Temples and Shrines. To wait out the storm that was breaking out across the land.

 **Kalm**

Shan was driving down the dirt road that led to Kalm when he was overcome with a feeling of dread. Unsure of the cause, he heeds his instincts and steps on the accelerator, careening dangerously towards the village. Elena grabs hold of the door and dash to steady herself as Shadow braces himself in the backseat but neither say anything being unsure of what made Shan react this way.

As he rounds the last bend and the village gates come into view, they can see a hoard of demonic beings converging on two children trapped behind a rock cowering in each other's arms. They were too far from the village to make a run for it and the youngest looked to be only three yrs old. Shan drove the car into the mids of the 'monsters scattering them for the moment. As he jumped out of the car, he yelled, "Elena get those kids to the village! Shadow, you're with me!"

Elana reacted automatically to Shan's command, and before the car came to a full stop, she jumps out and runs towards the children. The youngest, she scoops up under her arm. The other she takes his hand. "Come on!" She cries and heads for the village.

Shan and Shadow, both fly out of the car weapons in hand. Shadow possessing twin Dirks, and Shan had his katana in one hand and his pistol in the other. They both engaged in the growing numbers of monsters. A moment later, Elena returned and taking the 'high ground' by jumping on the roof of the car. She adds her firepower to the battle.

It soon became apparent that only head or heart shots had any effect on these monsters and that they were multiplying. In the break of the battle, Shan made a critical decision. "Shadow, take my gun and stay with Elena! And whatever you both do, stay out of my way!"

Shadow looked at Shan to see that the older man's eyes were no longer green but pulsing a vivid Violet and that his usually smooth features were no drawn tight into a mask of anger. He didn't question his order though and quickly joined Elena on the roof of the car as they continued to fire at monsters who got too close to them.

Shan, taking a deep breath, silently prayers. "Leviathan, guide my steps this day!" A moment later, Shadow and Elena saw Shan enveloped in an aura of pulsing green light. And then he becomes a blur of moving steel and magic as he let lose the monster that resided within him.

The two Turks stared in horrified awe as they watched Shan engage and defeat the horrific horde of monsters until there was no more.

Shan looked at his two companions, his eyes back to his standard shade of green, expecting to see the disgust on their faces. But it wasn't there! Just acceptance and awe. He nodded to the pair and started to walk towards them. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily but otherwise seemed unhurt. But as he neared the vehicle, he staggers then proceeded to drop in a faint as he had used all of his energy reserves.

 **Midgar**

Rufus was standing in front of the computer, watching the tracking beacon they had placed on Cissnei. "Where the hell are you going, Genesis? And are you Drunk?" He muttered as the beacon seemed to be going in a very erratic pattern.

"It looks as if he is making contact with each landmass, but he is heading North!" Tseng commented.

It was at that moment that the lockdown Alert flashed across his screen, and the sirens could be heard across the cities. "What the hell?" Rufus exploded only to start moaning as nausea overcame him. So great that he dropped to his knees a held his stomach.

"Rufus, are you Okay? What's happening" Tseng asked, his voice full of concern as he knelt beside Rufus

He nodded but could only reply with. "I think I'm going to be sick!" And as Tseng grabbed the waste bin and put in front of him he did get sick in the most undignified fashion. After it had subsided, Tseng passed him a glass of water, which he sipped gratefully.

Tseng slipped his arm around Rufus's waist and got him standing. "Come, Let's get you to the couch!" Leaning heavily on him, Rufus managed to stagger to it and crumpled in a heap, curling into the fetal position as he was consumed with another bout of nausea.

"Rufus?" Tseng questioned. His voice was deep with concern.

"It's alright. It just seems that I am tied to the barrier spell that is cast around the city and there are things attacking it!" he replied solemnly. But as the moments stretched on he alternated between shivering and sweating as he focused on maintaining the spell. As with each attack, it would erode the protective shell.

Tseng sat on the couch beside Rufus and held his hand. He was at a loss as to what to do. A white light glowed around Rufus as the magic pulsed around him but Rufus was so pale. His eyes closed as he continually grimaced in pain. He looked like death and Tseng was afraid that he would lose him just when the two of them had actually acknowledged their relationship and feelings for each other. Tseng laid down beside him and wrapped him in his arms, vowing to protect him forever. And for the first time in a very long time, Tseng prayed. He prayed to Leviathan for the courage and strength to help his beloved. To share the burden of this responsibility.

In the quiet office, the two men curled up together; one surrounded in a brilliant white aura, the other in shimmering green. They held each other as they fought to protect the people of their home.


	32. Chapter 4-3

Book 4; Chapter 3: The Battle Before the Calm

 **The Northern Crater**

Genesis landed on a ledge at the edge of the Northern crater, releasing Cissnei and Wess. He looks out over the vast expanse. Clouds were covering the top as lightning streak madly through. But the Lifestream flowed in abundance here, and Genesis drew freely from it. Replenishing his spent reserves. He smiled cruelly, "The time has come, and all shall pay the price!" He thundered out. His voice, taken on a manic echo as it rang off the face of the cliff's walls. He strides forth, confident in his intent. At the edge, he stops and raises his hands. Drawing the Lifestream into him, as the spectre of Ardyn appears behind him, laughing as they take control and begins to open a rift in time and space.

Cissnei cries out in horror. She tries to run towards Genisis but is held firmly in place but an unseen force. She looks to Weiss, who only shook his head, as he too was bound to the spot he was standing. "GENESIS!" She cries out. Hoping to break whatever spell that was holding him captive. But the howling wind tore the words away from her. This being was controlling Genesis. And she could see no way of stopping it. "No!" She cried mournfully.

Ardyn, still bound to Genesis, guides his host in casting the spells needed to open a portal back to his universe and at the time before he lost his throne to his brother.

 **Midgar**

Tifa woke up to stabbing pains in her belly. Confused, as she wasn't fully awake, she cried out. "Cloud, something is wrong!" Boots thundered up the stairs, and her door flew open. She stared at the image before her and blinked as memory caught up to her. And then her water broke! "Oh, God, not now!" She moaned.

Rude stepped into the room. "Tif, are you alright? What's wrong?"

Tifa couldn't help herself. She started laughing. "I think I just went into labour!"

Rude just stood there and blanched. "Are you sure?"

Tifa nodded and grimaced as another contraction took hold of her.

Reno, standing behind his partner, muttered. "And what the hell are we supposed to do? We're Turks for crying out loud!"

Tifa looked up at him and glared. "Get the damn Docter here!" She growled menacingly.

Both men turned and fled, quickly as they could to fetch the local doctor. Tifa hugged the bedpost and moaned. She feared that the baby would arrive before the doctor did.

 **The Northern Crater**

As the Highwind neared the Northern Crater, the howling winds caused the airship to lurch dangerously. "I'm going have to land her here," Cid announced. "Any further, and we're likely to get slammed into the side of the mountain!" He was able to maneuver and land the ship on a substantial outcropping. As they disembarked, they look up the sheer face of the mountain. There was no path for them to take. And they could see a dome of the Lifestream forming at the top of the crater.

"Now, how in the hell do you propose we get the rest of the way up there?" Barrett bellowed over top of the screaming wind.

Sephiroth stepped back and closed his eyes. In the next moment, not one but two wings appeared on his back. And they weren't black but a silvery hue that shimmered in the sun's rays. "I should be able to carry and protect Marlene!" He stated vehemently.

A voice echoed in Cid's head. "Now is the time to call me forth, my friend. I can carry two of you!"

Cid smiled. "Well, I'll be damned!" And as the group stared at him in confusion, he raised his hand, snd cried out. "Tiamat!" A giant sapphire-blue dragon materialized and hovered at the edge of the ledge. "I will take you and Cloud!" She confirmed.

At that moment, they heard an unGodly howl emanating above them. Turning to look, the party all watched as an army of undead monsters begins to rise out of the rock face. There was every species of monsters known to Gaia, but they appeared to have been raised from the grave. A sick feeling of dread welled up within the party as the stench of rotting flesh engulphed them. They all weren't going to come out of this alive.

A shriek of anger reverberated off the rock face as a significant figure came hurling out of the sky and towards the tiny group. "Oh great, what now?" Vincent muttered sarcastically.

Tiamat's head jerked up at the cry, and she responded in kind. And a moment later, the party could see that it was another dragon. And judging by Tiamat's reaction, it was a friend and not a foe. "Well, if this isn't the weirdest day ever!" Cid commented as he scratched his head.

Raven had managed to reach the crater just in time. And from what she could see, the party was stuck between a rock and a hard place. She telepathically communicated with Tiamat to find out what was needed. There were two more in the party who had to get to were Genesis, and Ardyn was. So she flew down to the ledge and greeted Tiamat with a quick nuzzle of her snout.

Cid and Cloud quickly climbed on to Tiamat's back as Sephiroth took Marlene into his arms and lifted into the air. But Barret and Vincent stared at the newest addition to the party with extreme trepidation. "I ain't getting on that thing!" Barret stated decisively.

Raven looked at the pair and rolled her eyes. In an open mind voice, she spoke. "And hello to you too! I would strongly suggest you rethink your position." She replied calmly but looked to the hoard of monsters that was quickly advancing on their potion. "Unless, of course, you feel confident enough to take them on!"

Vincent groaned, and Barret growled, but both jumped onto her back, Followed quickly behind was Area. An in an instant, the party flew to the top of the crater. The scene that met them was horrifying.

Cissnei and Weiss, standing rock still as monsters crawled out of the abyss and towards them. Genesis standing at the edge, surrounded by filaments of black energy and lightning. Ardyn was standing behind Genisis; his arms spread wide as he cast the magic to open the portal.

In one fluid motion, the team reacted. Sephiroth landed and placed Marlene behind him as Cloud summoned Odin, and both took up postin on Marlene's other side to guard her. Sephiroth called out to his old friend. "GENESIS YOU HAVE TO STOP!" It was enough to distract Genisis and caused him to turn.

Genesis distraction caused Ardyn to falter in his casting. Cursing, he turns to see what the disturbance was. His eyes locked on the large dog that rode on the back of the dragon. And for some reason, he could no longer move, speak or even think.

The look on Genesis's face, when he saw Sephiroth, was full of anger, hatred and pain. "So you have come!" He admonished.

Area lept of Raven's back and ran straight for Ardyn. The impact she made with him caused him to falter and sent him falling to the ground.

Cid and Barret charged the monsters coming up from the crater and fought alongside Tiamat and Titan, preventing the monsters from making any groundway.

Vincent went to were Weiss and Cissnei were. Seeing them trapped in a binding spell, he and Chaos quickly worked to free them.

Raven launched herself into the air a went back to deal with the mounters that were now coming up behind them.

Sephiroth heard Aerith's voice in his mind. "You have to sever the connection between Genisis and Ardyn!"

"How?" He asked, in like. And then he was consumed by great sadness, and he knew what he had to do.

Striding forward, his emotions locked behind the facade of SOLDIER. He held Genisis's gaze as he spoke. "The fates are cruel, my friend!"

Genisis laughed insanely. "That is rich coming from you!"

Sephiroth shrugged but continued forward. Marlene and Cloud following closely behind. Area had Ardyn pinned to the ground and pulsed with the magic of Holy even as she howled mournfully into the darkening sky. Vincent had freed Weiss and Cissnei, and they joined Cid and Barret in fighting off the monsters.

Sephiroth shook his head sadly. "Are there no dreams, no honour?" He asked.

Genesis lifted his eyebrow at Sephiroth's' phrasing but replied. "Once, but no more!"

Now Sephiroth stood in front of Genesis. "I am sorry, my friend, for none of us, were meant to be the hero!" He stated softly, and in a blink of an eye, the Masimune flashed into his hand as he lunged at Genisis and impaled him in the heart. Still, his right hand circled Genisis before he could fall and held on to him as he felt Marlene cast Holy. The white light surrounded them both and held them as the two spells being cast joined together and the link that tied Genisis to Ardyn was severed.

In a flash of incandescent light, Area and Ardyn disappeared. The Lifestream returned to a shimmering green colour and dissipated back into the crater, as the mob of monsters fades back into the ground. Time stood still as silence descended upon them.

Raven flew back to the edge of the crater and landed on the rim. She stood in silent sentry.

Weiss/Nero looked into Vincent's eyes and nodded as the last ties that held them to this travesty disappeared. Weiss fell backwards into the crater.

 **Midgar**

Thankfully, for Rude's peace of mind, the clinic was only a few blocks over. And once the receptionist had clarified what the two Turks needed, she called Dr. Rayz. When the doctor had her kit ready, Rude pick the women up and ran back to the Bar. Sitting her down, he stated. "Tifa is upstairs!"

The doctor smiled and nodded. Hearing Tifa moaning, she replies, "That is obvious!" She then heads up to the bedroom to see how her patient was fairing.

Dr. Rayz got Tifa comfortable and then checked her vitals and progress. Patting Tifa's hand, the doctor stated. "It won't be long, dear. It seems as if someone is in a hurry to say hello!"

Tifa nodded and tried to smile as she focused on her breathing.

Rude grabbed the whisky bottle off the table and took a long swig. Reno stared at his partner! "Damn! Why us?" He gripped. Rude only shook his head.

 **The Northern Crater**

The sun crested at the edge of the crater. Casting the party in a glow of vivid red. Sephiroth was kneeling on the ground, cradling Genisis in his lap. The Masamune still embedded in his chest as Seph held it still. The others were now able to gather around as all the monsters and Ardyn had disappeared. They all solemnly bowed their heads. Tears streaming down his face, Sephiroth looked to Marlene. "Can you heal him?" Looking to the Guardians, "Can any of you heal him?" But the looks on their faces were enough!

Cissnei kneeled beside Genesis as tears streamed down her face. "Gen, I am so sorry!" She sobbed.

Malene stepped forward and knelt by Genesis's head. Brushing his hair out of his face, she replies. "The possession damaged his soul. The knowledge to heal him is beyond this realm. But I can hold him here long enough for you to say good-bye if that is what you wish?"

Sephiroth looked at her and nodded. "Please!"

Marlene closed her eyes and focused. Once again, the two were surrounded by the light of Holy. The Masamune disappeared, and Genesis opened his eyes. "I am dead?" He asked, frankly.

"No, my friend, but time is not on our side. I'm afraid!" Seph replied earnestly.

Gen nodded and raised his hand, wiping away the trail of tears that marked his face. With a sad smile, he comments. "And what is this? Tears? The Great Sephiroth is crying over me?" He then turned to see Cissnei, "My sister. Do not cry! I have been set free! When the war of the beasts brings about the world's end, The Goddess descends from the sky. Wings of light and dark spread afar. She guides us to bliss, her gift everlasting!"

Cissnei held his hand as she realized that this was the first time he had quoted his favourite poem since awakening.

Sephiroth pulled Genesis closer. "You are a fool! Why did you never tell me of your feelings towards me!" Sephiroth asked heartbrokenly.

"Oh, well, I guess I didn't know how to! I feared your rejection more than not knowing. And then it was too late!" Genesis replied honestly.

"I am so sorry! I wish we could turn back the hands of time! I wish..." Sephiroth's words trailed off.

Genesis laid his finger upon Sephiroth's lips, then pulled him forward, placing one small gentle kiss on his lips and then as he drew his last breath, he said. "In another time or place, perhaps!" The light of Holy faded.

Marlene slumped forward as tears streaked her face. Cloud picked her up and gave her to Barret, who held her protectively. The guardians dissipated back to the realms from where they came, and the rest stood in silent vigil as Sephiroth mourned. It was heartbreaking to see this man express himself like this, for none truly knew he was capable of this depth of feelings. But more so that he was and had never been given or allowed to express them.

The sun sank below the horizon, casting the party into darkness. When two balls of light appeared, one gold the other green, manifesting into Minerva and Leviathan. Everyone stared in awe.

Minerva stepped forward and placed her hand upon Sephiroth brow. "Your sacrifice has not done been in vain, and you have proven that you are worthy. I will grant you this boon. Your memories and your will combined have brought you back to the land of the living. So you may choose now if you wish to continue on this path and live out your life here in the mortal world. Or you may choose to release yourself and return to the Lifestream."

Sephiroth looked to the Goddess in stunned amazement. "I am not truly alive?" He stammered.

She smiled. "Not in the same sense as those who stand with you now are!"

Sephiroth looked at those who had stood in silent testimony, and he realized that he didn't know them. The people he knew were gone, faded into the Lifestream. He looked down at Genesis, who was now beginning to fade and dissolve into the Lifestream. "How do I follow him?"

Leviathan replied. "Just let go, Sephiroth. Let go of your feelings, your memories, your 'self'!"

Sephiroth looked on last time to Cloud and nodded. Closing his eyes, he let go and was filled with a feeling of peace.

The party stood there and watched as Genesis and Sephiroth's spirits dissolved and merged with the Lifestream.

As Minerva and Leviathan turn to leave, they both could be heard. "Never forget them!"

 **Midgar**

As the sun began to rise, the city bathed in a warm glow of its light. A child's first cry rang out. A moment's pause and then came, the cry of his brother as Tifa and Cloud's babies were born into this world!

* * *

 **A/N:** And so we come to the end of our story. This last chapter was hard for me as I've been torn on how to end it! But this is how it did. Thank you to everyone you have followed me on this journey. There are an epilogue and credits still to come, but I need a breather to finish it.


	33. Epilogue

**Five years later**

It has been five years since that fateful day at the Northern Crater, where we sent a misguided spirit back to where he had come from and laid to rest four tortured souls. A story, so I've been told that started over two thousand years ago. I look out over the assembled crowd, as I stand with the other executives waiting for the President to deliver his speech. And I ponder all that has happened since that day.

Marlene Wallace, now sixteen years old, has grown up to be a very independent young lady. She has also become the most influential mage on this planet. So proficient in her knowledge and capabilities, Marlene no longer needs materia as a focus. But she is still very humble as she stands beside her father, Barret.

Next to them stands Tifa and Cloud with their twin boys, Mathew and Mark. And with them, Denzel. The birth of the twins bringing this family even closer than before. It is interesting to note that when Shelke confirmed that Cloud and Rufus were indeed cousins, the two of them collapsed into a fit of laughter at the irony. But since then, they have established a bond between them that ties both their families together.

Rufus, holding his two-year-old son, Devon, stands next to his life partner, Tseng. Their adopted daughter, Liz, standing on Tseng's other side as Dark Nation guards in front of them. Behind them, the full complement of senior Turks was assembled. I smile as I notice Cissnei slipping her hand into Reno's and Reno gently giving her a squeeze of encouragement. It had been a difficult transition for her back into society and work. But with support from her fellow Turks and Kunsel. She soon was back into the saddle and the swing of things.

Shan was the biggest surprise to come out of the conflict. The only persons who knew his story at that time where His Grandmother, Tseng, Rufus and Kunsel. But having revealed his true capabilities. He felt it in his best interest to tell his coworkers what had happened to him. He had been fearful that if people knew he too was a Jenova experiment, that people would not only hate him but fear him. But the Turks, being who they are, accepted him. Reno had gone so far as to ruffle his hair and state. "We all have things or have done things; we're not exactly proud of. You are still a Turk, and that's all that matters!"

I could see the others standing here and there throughout the crowd, but mostly they had gone back to living their lives pretty much the same way the had done before, but the friendship they all shared made sure that they never drifted too far apart.

The dedication ceremony was at the Garden of Reflection. It was where the old church stood in Sector Five — has become the place known for healing, flowers and Zack Fair's memorial. Everyone agreed this would be the perfect place to erect a monument to honour those who had died. The garden's flower and plants had all died off in preparation for winter. And the pond glistened from the light coating of ice. As a chill autumn wind blew through those, who had assembled.

The front of the stone base had had the original SOLDIER and DeepGround symbols carved into it. With the phrase. "They were not the monsters!" Behind where the Buster Sword was placed, accurate replicas of Sephiroth's Masamune and Genesis Rapier were crossed and embedded into the stone base.

Rufus tapped the microphone and looked to make sure he had everyone's attention. He then began to speak.

"Five years ago today, we saw the end to a conflict that covered almost two decades. A conflict that never should have been!" He paused as he let those words sink in.

"In our greed and ignorance, we took that which was not ours to take. But the biggest tragedy was the manipulation and loss of innocent lives!" Rufus's eyes, going to the monument as he spoke.

"Let it be known that today will be forever known as the Day of Silence. A day where we remember all the hurt and pain. The tears and shed blood. The lives lost too soon to the madness that could have been prevented!"

Rufus' voice softened as he began to recite the names; "Angeal Hewly, SOLDIER 1st Class. Zack Fair, SOLDIER 1st. Class. Aerith Gainsborough, Sephiroth Cresent SOLDIER 1st Class and Genesis Rhaspodos, SOLDIER 1st Class."

Looking up and at the people who had gathered, "The people of Benora, Kalm, Midgar and Edge. The men and women who were Turk operatives or Infantry. To those who sadly were used as human experiments."

"Let us never forget! Let us never repeat this mistake!" Rufus bowed his head, and everyone followed suit as we all sent silent prayers to those who had returned to the planet. As we promised them and ourselves never to let this tragedy happen ever again.

After a minute or so, Rufus stepped off the platform and went to where the monument stood. Lighting a single white candle, he places it on top. Marlene, coming up beside him, casts a barrier spell around the candle. This, being the signal, that the ceremony had ended. And, slowly, the crowd dispersed.

I stayed on the podium and watched the crowds leave. I did not yet feel genuinely apart of this world. And didn't want to intrude on their sorrows. Then I heard a voice echo cheerfully through my mind. "But you have made friends, and they have included you in their lives. Gaia is your home, young one!" I chuckled at being referred to as young. But compared to a God, I guess I was!

Shan, coming up to me. Smirks and waves. "So, Miss Raven. Are you ready for that drink and rematch, you promised me?"

I smile at seeing him and reply. "Yes, Let's go!"

* * *

Disclaimer: This is a Final Fantasy VII Fan Fiction. I do not own or claim rights to those characters. They belong to Square Enix.

Even though they were written as memories, I would like to thank Usriiiiii for Emily and Admin for Lucia Hallowell-Crescent and having been permitted to include them in my story.

And a very special thank you to Kitsune queen and Shan's Admin. Firstly for their friendship and secondly for their inclusion of Shan and Tseng storey arks.


End file.
